Just Friends
by CoryAllanMichealMonteith
Summary: They say they are just friends, but they know their something more on the inside. Ever since they started this whole friends with benefits thing, they knew they had feeling for each other. But, what do you get when you have the two most stubborn people in the world that don't know what they want? A whole bunch of drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside and Rachel was wrapped up in covers sitting in the darkness of her apartment with covers wrapped around her and popcorn next to her while she watched her favorite movie 'Funny Girl'. All Rachel wanted to do was relax that day, she had just graduated college with her best friend Quinn and was ready to take on Broadway, but right now all she wanted to do was relax.

All of a sudden she heard the door open and his loud mouth follow,"Aye Berry why the fuck is it so dark in here?"

Rachel groaned,"Why the hell must you be so loud Finn!"

"Why the hell must you be so short munchkin?" He replied with a smirk as he appeared in the living room with Quinn and Puck following behind him.

Rachel sighed,"I'm not short I'm-"

"Vertically challenged. Same damn thing just in a more technical term."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Finn ignored her and walked in the kitchen,"Why the fuck didn't you cook Berry?" Finn asked as he took a beer out the refrigerator and popped it open.

"Why do you eat so much? You're getting kind of fat." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to her.

Finn laughed and raised his shirt to show off his rock hard abs that, despite herself, Rachel had to admit they we're quite impressive,"I don't think I'm getting fat." Rachel bit her lip as she continued to stare,"Ya know, it's not nice to stare."

Rachel looked up at him and scuffed then continued to watch her movie,"As if I would want to stare at you."

Finn chuckled and dropped down onto the sofa next to Rachel and put his feet up on the coffee table,"I missed you munchkin!" Finn said as he brought her into a big hug.

"Get off of me! You're wet!" Rachel said as she tried pushing him off of her.

Finn laughed and let her go,"As if you weren't wet for me anyways."

Rachel looked at him absolutely disgusted and scooted over a bit,"You're gross."

Finn laughed and looked at the tv,"Why are we watching this Broadway shit?"

"It is not _shit_. It is a _classic_. And _we_ are not watching it _I_ am watching it."

"For what? The billionth time?" Finn and Rachel continued to argue while Quinn and Puck watched in amusement.

Quinn and Puck always told Finn and Rachel that it was only a matter of time before the were jumping each other's bones. Then Finn and Rachel would look at them incredulously and then start talking at the same time before they started arguing again.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating! Quinn why the hell did you bring him here?"

"Because Puck was coming and Puck and I come as a two for one deal, right bro?"

"Fuck yes!" Puck agreed with a smile.

Quinn shook her head and started pulling Puck towards her room,"Don't get in between those two babe. You know what happens every time you do." Quinn said with a laugh.

"Are you just going to leave me out here with him?" Rachel asked Quinn incredulously.

"I need to get dressed, Finn, Puck, and I are going to a club. You should come with us instead of sitting in this apartment by yourself."

"But Quinn-"

"Finn! Please talk to her."Quinn said as she slammed the door behind her.

Finn turned to Rachel and smirked,"If you come you can be under the arm of a real man for once." Finn said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"And who would that be?"Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn rolled his eyes,"You don't have to come. You can be bored watching Barbra whatever her name is sing show tunes."

"It's Barbra Streisand and it is _not_ show tunes!"

"Did your granny panties get in a twist."

"I do not wear granny panties." Rachel growled.

"Oh yeah? Show me." Finn said with a challenging smirk.

"I am not showing you my underwear." Rachel said mortified as she stood up.

Finn laughed,"Are you coming?"

"Yes." Rachel said as she stomped to her room to get changed.

"Nice ass!" Finn yelled to her causing her to slam the door behind her.

Finn and Rachel were sitting at the bar while Quinn and Puck were on the dance floor together.

"Why do you think I can't flirt Berry?"

"Because every time you try to flirt with me you say some crude shit."

"I don't flirt with you I just say dirty shit that I know would set you off. I could flirt with you and have you under my spell in a second of I wanted to of course.

"Oh really? Try me."

"I'm not going to now because you'll know I'm flirting. So, I'm going to do it when you're least expecting it. But, I am going to do it tonight."

"That's not fair!"

"It's very fair and even it wasn't fair you shouldn't care considering I can't flirt with you." Finn said with a smirk.

Rachel sighed dramatically,"Okay, let's do it your way then."

Finn smirked at her before turning around in his seat and leaning against the bar. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until the DJ decided to 'slow down' the music a bit and Finn held out a hand to Rachel.

"Want to dance Berry?"

Rachel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow,"Is that how you ask everyone to dance? By using their last name? Real charming Finn."

Finn just raised an eyebrow at her,"So is that a no?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hand in his,"Only because I love this song."

"Yeah. Okay." Finn said as he stood up and lead Rachel to the dance floor. Finn rested his hands on her waist while Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. They dance to a few more slow songs until the DJ decided that there was too much 'love in the air' and he had to spice up the place.

Finn and Rachel walked back to the bar and sat down before Rachel turned to him,"You aren't a bad dancer Finn."

"You aren't to bad either, shorty." Finn continued looking at her before turning towards her fully and put a hand on her cheek and started stroking it with his thumb.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" Rachel blushed and started looking away but Finn turned her face back towards him,"I never noticed it before, but you have beautiful eyes too." Rachel blushed even more and slowly looked up into his eyes before glancing at his lips for a split second and looking back up into his eyes. Rachel slowly started leaning in to kiss him, but in that moment Quinn and Puck got back.

"Rachie!" Quinn yelled drunkenly.

Rachel's head whipped towards Quinn and Finn's hands dropped,"Y-yes Quinn?" Quinn started yelling about something, but Rachel didn't hear anything she said because she had seen to just notice what happened just a second ago. Rachel slowly turned her head to Finn who had a cocky grin on his face as he looked at Rachel.

Finn leaned over towards her,"I think I know how to flirt with you pretty well considering you almost kissed me." Finn whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek, only making her even angrier.

"Quinn, I think we should leave." Rachel said sternly.

"But we just got here!"

"Yeah! Three hours ago! And you and Puckerman are completely drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!" Puck said defensively even as he almost fell over and he was just standing up.

Finn helped Puck keep his posture before laughing,"I agree with Berry, bro. You're really drunk and I think it's time to go."

"Bro! You are supposed to agree with me not her! That's what bros are for...right?"

"As bros we are obligated to take care of each other when we are drunk especially in front of girls so we won't look stupid in front of our women. You'll thank me in the morning. Trust me."

Puck seemed to think about it before shrugging,"I didn't understand two words you said, but I'm guessing you said the right thing. Let's go home."

"Puck! You should come to my apartment!"

Puck looked at Finn with a smirk,"You know what that means." Puck thrust his hip forward and started smacking the air.

"One, you look stupid so stop. Two, remember that rule I made of us never taking advantage of girls?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at that, maybe Finn was more of a gentleman than she thought. As if he read her thought's Finn looked down at her and smirked,"I'm not as bad as you may think Berry."

"But dude! Quinn is my girlfriend and I won't be taking advantage of her since she is my girlfriend."

"Okay, but your ass better not regret it in the morning because there is nothing worst than having sex with someone then regretting it. And use a condom. I don't want you to come crying to me asking me what to do when Q tells you she is pregnant."

"You're not going to have to worry about that."

"I better not because first I will kick your ass for even having sex while you're drunk. Then I will take you to the hospital just to beat your ass again for being stupid then take you to the hospital again then call your mom and tell her what you did and let her beat your ass then take you to the hospital once more and then finally I will _give_ you money so that you can buy a ring for Quinn _and_ buy an apartment for both of you so that when the baby does come it will have both his or her parents _together,_ go it."

Puck stepped back a little scared and nodded,"I got it."

Finn softened up a bit before punching Puck on the shoulder,"You're a pussy."

"You scare the shit out of me sometimes dude."

"Good, at least you know not to be stupid. I know you really like Quinn, Puck and I won't let you mess it up by knocking her up."

Puck rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Quinn,"Let's go babe."

Finn looked over at Rachel and he could tell she wanted to say something, but he motioned to Quinn and Puck who were already almost out of the club and mouthed later to her. Rachel nodded and walked over to Puck and Quinn who looked like they were going to fall over.

When they arrived to the apartment Puck and Quinn were already nearly down each other throats. Finn looked over at Rachel who looked really tired. Knowing how loud Quinn and Puck could get Finn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder,"Since I know how loud Quinn and Puck could get how about you come sleep over by my apartment for tonight?"

"I could wear ear plugs. It's not a problem."

"You and me both know those don't work when it comes to Quinn and Puck."

Rachel tried to come up with something, but sighed when she couldn't,"I guess you're right. Let me just go get some of my pjs and toiletries."

"Alright." Finn said just as he hear a loud scream and a 'fuck' come right after,"But, please hurry."Rachel laughed and ran to her room.

Ten minutes later Rachel come out of her room with her duffle bag,"Let's go." Rachel said and they quickly walked out of the apartment laughing,"I'm so glad I don't have to sleep in that tonight. Especially since I have an audition tomorrow. Thank you."

Finn shrugged,"No need to thank me, shorty. What do you have an audition for?"

"Off-Broadway."

Finn rolled his eyes as he reached down and grabbed her duffle bag,"Duh. I meant what _show_."

Rachel looked up at Finn confused on why he was taking her bag and he shrugged,"It looked heavy...about your audition."

"Oh yeah. Of course. Spring Awakening."

"Let me guess...Wendla?"

Rachel's eyes widened,"You've seen some Broadway shows other than Funny Girl?"

"Yeah, my brother is also Broadway obsessed."

"He is my perfect match. Maybe could set us up on a date sometime." Rachel said with a smirk.

Rachel frowned when Finn started laughing so hard he was literally crying,"Considering my brother is like the gayest man I have ever met I think that is hilarious."

"That's kind of a mean thing to say about your brother don't you think?" Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned,"I'm actually really offended by that too considering my dads are _actually_ gay and-"

"Chill out Rachel! My brother is _actually_ gay too and is happily _married_ to his husband. I mean I should know this, I'm best-friends with his husband and I was actually the best man. And they just adopted the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. They named her Michele since the parents gave the right to whoever adopted her to name her."

Rachel blushed a little embarrassed at her outburst,"Oh...I'm sorry."

Finn chuckled as he got a cab to stop for them,"It's fine you didn't know. Kurt is actually my step-brother, but that doesn't matter because I love him like a brother." Finn said as he got in the cab after Rachel and shut the door. He told the cab driver his address before looking back at Rachel who was looking around awkwardly.

"So...how's football going?"

Finn laughed at her sudden change in topics before answering her question,"It's good. Fun. Especially since Puck and I got drafted into the same team. Our first game is this weekend. Speaking of which I meant to invite you to the game."

"You're inviting _me_ to the game?"

Finn laughed at her reaction,"Yes. We may fuss all the time, but you have to admit. We have our moments and I consider you a friend. You can probably even meet my brother. But, that's only if you go."

"I'll go." Rachel said with a bright smile,"Who else is going?"

"Quinn, of course, Puck's mom and his sister, My mom and Burt(my step-dad), Kurt and Blaine (his husband), and their daughter."

Rachel nodded and couldn't help, but wonder why she had this sudden jittery feeling at the thought of meeting Finn's family,"Okay. Should I wear Puck's number or your number?"

"Mine since I invited you. I'll even get yours specially made."

"You have yourself a deal Hudson."

Finn smiled and they say in a comfortable silence until Finn chuckled and turned back to Rachel,"I know you are dying to ask me about what I told Puck at the bar."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I can tell that you have wanted to ask me since we left your apartment. I was just waiting for you to ask."

"Okay. So why did you give Puck that speech?"

"In high school Puck stupidly decided to get some girl drunk, with wine coolers, because since she was the leader of the celibacy club and captain of the cheer team he knew she wouldn't put out for him especially since she was a virgin. So, he got her drunk, sweet talked her and eventually she gave in to him and they had sex. After they never talk to each other, two months later she come to Puck crying and telling him that she was pregnant. Puck being a stupid ass teenage boy runs away and doesn't come back to school for a month."

"So...Puck has a kid?"

"I'm not done. He came back to school and much to his annoyance the first thing I forced him to do was talk to Alicia. Come to find out it was a false alarm and he over reacted for nothing. But, that taught him a lesson and ever since then I made him promise me that he'll never take advantage of a girl like that or have sex with someone while drunk and I promised him the same. The only reason I let him go today is because I know that he love Quinn and they'll eventually get married someday."

Rachel smiled,"You're a sweetheart you know that."

"Don't call me that. I just have a huge respect for woman and how they should be treated."

"Could have fooled me considering the mean things you say to me every time you see me."

Finn laughed,"I'm sorry. It's just really funny when you get all mad. You have to admit it's a little fun when we fight."

Rachel thought about it before laughing,"You're right." She said just as they pulled up to Finn's apartment building.

Finn paid the cab driver before getting out of the car and walking up to his apartment with Rachel,"Home sweet home." Finn breathed as he dropped his key on the table next to the door and hung his jacket on the coat racket beside it with Rachel following his actions.

"I'll let you take a shower in my bathroom since Puck's bathroom looks like a tornado hit it as well as his room so I am also letting you sleep in my bed."

"I couldn't possibly kick you out of your bed."

"Well I sure as he am not letting you sleep on Puck's bed since it probably has stains on it considering the last time he laid in it was the last time he and Quinn had sex which was last night so I'm sure he hasn't washed his sheets yet. I am perfectly fine sleeping on my sofa bed."

"Let me sleep on the sofa bed. I can't kick you out of your bed."

"You're not kicking me out. I'm giving it to you for a night. My mom taught me better than to let a woman sleep on a sofa."

Rachel sighed,"Okay, but I am cooking you breakfast in the morning."

"Fine by me." Finn said as he led her to his room.

Rachel looked around his room and was impressed,"Your room is really clean."

Finn rolled his eyes as he took his shirt off,"Not all men are dirty." Finn took his pants off and rummaged through his drawers a little bit before pulling out some black sweat pants and sliding them on.

Finn turned back to Rachel and smirked,"If you're hungry you can help yourself to anything in the fridge. Goodnight, shorty."

"Night Hudson." Rachel said with a smile before he closed the door behind him.

When she woke up the next morning she was a little confused on where she was until she sat up and all the events of last night came rushing back to her. She caught herself when she started to thinking more about something(specifically someone). Rachel sat there for a moment wondering why she was thinking about him so much before shrugging it off and walking towards the mirror to put her hair in a messy bun and walking out to make some breakfast for her and Finn.

Rachel quietly walked out of the room knowing Finn was still sleeping and over to the kitchen. She put her iPhone on the dock and let the music play softly in the background while she cooked.

Rachel looked in all of the cabinets to see where the pans were and when she finally found them she groaned when she noticed the pan she needed was on the top shelf. She climb on the counter to get the pan and when she finally got it she might have gotten a little _too_ happy and she started falling backwards. Knowing she had no chance of staying up she just closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come.

When it never came she opened one of her eyes and was surprised to se Finn's face. She looked around and noticed that she was laying in Finn's arms and not on the floor.

"What the fuck you trying to do Berry?"

"Well, if you hadn't put the pan I needed on the top shelf I wouldn't have almost fell."

"I have the apartment munchkin proof for a reason." Finn said with a smirk as he set her down on her feet.

Rachel rolled her eyes,"I don't have to make you breakfast." Rachel said as she turned the stove on.

"But you are."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to him,"What happened? You were being such a sweetheart last night."

Finn chuckled,"Really? I don't recall."

"You know what I'm talking about Hudson, don't lie."

"I vividly remember you almost kissing me, though."

Rachel turned around blushing,"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said as she walked over to the fridge and started digging for things to cook.

"Yes you do! Admit it, I had you under my spell."

Rachel ignored him instead continued looking in the fridge until she found some bacon, eggs, and pancake mix.

"You never bring up me being a sweetheart...I'll never bring up you almost kissing me."

Rachel turned towards him to see if he was serious and smile when she saw it was and held her hand out,"You have a deal."

Finn smirked and put his hand in hers,"Deal." Finn went to let go off her hand, but Rachel tightened her grip.

"Show me your other hand to make sure you aren't lying."

Finn laughed,"You play dirty miss Berry." Finn took his other hand out of his pocket and spread them open to see and optioned towards his feet,"My feet aren't crossed either."

Rachel nodded and started letting go of his hand, but Finn tightened his grip this time,"Let me see your hand and your toes too ma'am."

Rachel laughed and did the same thing,"Happy?"

Finn looked her up and down,"Very."

Rachel rolled her eyes and roughly took her hand out of his hand,"Men."

Finn chuckled and started walking away,"Don't act like you haven't been checking out my abs ever since I walked in." Finn said with a smirk.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have. You may deny it all you want, Berry, but I know that you are very much attracted to me."

"Oh you _know_ that I am attracted to you huh?"

"Yep." Finn said as he walked towards the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

"Believe whatever you want." Rachel said as she watched in amazement as Finn gulped down his water within seconds,"How did you do that?"

"That's one of the perks of being a football player, baby! You learn how to drink water fast when you have a short break."

Rachel just raised her eyebrows and started cooking again,"Interesting."

Finn chuckled,"I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay, food should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Finn said before he disappeared in his room.

Ten minutes later Finn walked out of the bathroom in his basketball shorts and practice jersey for his practice later on and he was drying his hair.

"Smells good Berry."

"Thank you, Finn. Maybe you should learn how to cook."

"I know how to cook. But, I think you cook better."

"Oh really? You're actually admitting that I am better than you at something?"

"Just at cooking breakfast. I'm not really the breakfast making type of man."

"Maybe you should cook for _me_ one day."

"Maybe." Finn said as he sat down at the table.

"You better. As much as you're always stealing my food."Rachel said as she sat a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks." Finn said and smile up at her.

"No problem." Rachel said as she sat her food down and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and grabbed two cups. Rachel poured the glasses of orange juice in both glasses before giving one to Finn and sitting down.

"What time is your audition for?" Finn asked after a minute.

"Nine. What time is your practice for?"

"Twelve, but Puck and I like to workout before practice so we go earlier."

Rachel nodded,"You both must be really determined football players."

Finn laughed,"Yeah. We want to give the fans a good impression for the first game."

Rachel smiled,"That's nice."

They sat in silence until Rachel couldn't hold back anymore,"Finn, I wanted to ask you about what you said last night."

"Yeah...what about it."

"So, I know I've known you for a short period of time, but I have known you long enough to know that you have dated many girls. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Finn said slowly.

"None of them were drunken mistakes?"

Finn chuckled,"Nope. None of them. Surprising, right? The reason I have had so many girl friends is because, believe it or not, I want to get married one day and I can't do that without knowing what I want in a girl."

"That's actually...smart."Rachel said in realization.

"And out of all the girls I've date only two of them I've been serious with and those are the two I've ever had sex with."

Rachel's mouth dropped at that,"What! You've only had sex with two women?"

"Yeah. You know it's kind of hurtful that you think so little of me."

"I'm sorry, but the way you act makes it seem like you are a..."

"Manwhore?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be mean, but yeah, a manwhore."

Finn laughed,"Every girl I've ever dated called me that before they started dating me because they realized how 'sweet' I am."

"That won't happen with me. I promise."

"That's what they all say before they fall for my sweetness." Finn said with his signature half smile.

"You're not my type." Rachel said with eye roll.

"You know what's crazy. They all say that too!" Finn said with a laugh.

"I'm not falling for it. I'm not other girls."

Finn smiled,"We'll see about that."

"How do you know you won't fall for me?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"There is a possibility, but I don't know."

"So, you are attracted to me?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Not really. I just don't know what will change in the future." Finn said with a shrug as he stood up,"Are you done?"

"Yeah." Rachel said as she handed him her plate with a smile,"I guess I'll go get dressed."

"Okay." Finn said as he started washing the dishes.

Thirty minutes later Rachel came out of Finn's room and stood in front of the tv causing Finn to look up at her with raised eyebrows,"Is there a reason you stood in front of the TV?"

"Yes, actually. How do I look?"

Finn rolled his eyes,"Pretty."

"You didn't even look." Rachel said as she put her hands on her hips.

Finn sighed and looked her up and down once,"You look beautiful. Now, please move."

"I'm not over dressed for an audition am I?"

"The way you're acting makes it seem like your going on a date and not an audition." Finn mumbled, when Rachel just stared at him blankly he sighed,"No Rachel, you're not."

Rachel smiled brightly at him,"Okay, I'm leaving now."

"I'm coming with you." Finn said as he stood up and turned the TV off,"We pass the theater on the way to your apartment so I'm just riding with you." Finn said when he saw Rachel's questioning glance.

"Oh alright. Let's go." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door with Finn in tow.

Finn hailed a taxi for them when they walked out of the apartment building and they both got in.

"I should call Puck now."Finn said after Rachel told the cab diver the name of the theater.

Finn took out his phone and waited for Puck to answer his phone, he answered after four ringings.

"Hello?" Came Puck's groggily reply.

Finn laughed,"You sound like shit bro." Rachel looked over at Finn and raised her eyebrows, Finn put the phone on speaker phone so she could hear too.

"Thanks." Puck said sarcastically,"Why the fuck did you call me?"

"We have practice dude. Get the fuck up."

"Why can't we go to practice when everyone else goes to practice today?"

"Because we are rookies and we need to have a good first game which is in two days."

"But, we are already good."

"Yeah, we are good, but we need to be one of the best."

"But, I'm hungover!" Puck protested.

"Nobody told you to get drunk last night."

"But-"

"No, buts! Get the fuck up! If you're not up by the time I get there I swear I'm going to storm in Quinn's room, even if you both are still naked, and I'm going to bang two pans together until you get up then I will proceed to pour hot water on your head." Finn said with a smile making Rachel laugh.

"What the hell! Is Berry with you?"

"Yeah. She told me she had an audition this morning so I let her sleep over because you and Quinn are loud and I wanted her to get at least some sleep."

"Fuck you dude. You're just jealous because you've only had sex with two women."

"And I made both woman come so hard they passed out after so you can shut the hell up." Finn said triumphantly.

"I will never understand you boys." Rachel mumbled.

"Am I on speaker phone!"

"Yeah. You have ten minutes to be up. If you're not up remember what I'm going to do." Finn said then hung.

Rachel laughed,"Are you really going to do that to him."

"Hell yeah. I've done three times before." Finn said with a laugh.

Rachel shook her head,"I will never understand you two." Rachel said as she looked back out of the window.

Finn studied her for a moment before saying,"You nervous?"

"Yeah. But, I'm always nervous."

Finn nodded,"What song are you auditioning with?"

"The last solo that Wendla sings-"

"Whispering?"

"You know more than I thought."

"I've seen it more than you think." Finn said with a smirk,"Can I give you advice?"

"Of course. Advice is always welcome. Even if I may not listen to it."

"Anyways. I'm not trying to sound like I know what I'm talking about, because I don't, but, I don't think singing a song that is in the play is a good idea." Finn held his hand up when she opened her mouth to say something,"Listen. I don't think it's a good idea because the song means nothing to you...am I right?" When she nodded he continued,"And knowing you I'm sure you've practiced it over and over, which isn't a bad thing. But, practicing too much that it seems rehearsed that would be a turn off in my opinion. I would sing something that actually meant something to me because it shows emotion and I'm pretty sure the directors, producers, and whoever else is there is looking for emotion. Something unpracticed is good because when it actually comes time to sing it shows how good you could do under pressure without practice." Finn looked down at Rachel who seemed deep in thought,"Look, you don't have to take my advice. I mean I know it's kind of last minute so you don't have to make any changes now maybe you can use it for the future, but, if you do I want you to go to a secluded area sing your heart out once and then I want you to wow those directors and producers so much that they cast you on the spot. Got it?"

Rachel looked over at Finn and a smile slowly sprouted onto her face,"I think you're right. Maybe I should try something different, take a step out I my element. I'm going to sing so good those directors won't even know what hit them." Rachel said just as they pulled up to the theater.

Finn put a hand on her shoulder,"Good luck, munchkin."

Rachel smiled widened and have brought him into a tight hug,"Thank you, Finn." She whispered in his ear.

Finn smiled and pulled away a little,"Just remember to mention me when you win your first Tony."

"I will definitely do that." Rachel said jokingly.

"I'm serious munchkin." Finn warned,"I want a special speech about how I helped you."

Rachel rolled her eyes,"I won't waste my whole speech on talking about how you helped me, if you help me, but, I will thank you."

"That's good enough, I guess."

Rachel rolled her eyes before pulling some money out her purse to pay the cab driver, but, stopped when Finn put his hand over hers,"I'll pay. Think of it as a good luck present."

Rachel reluctantly put the money back in her purse,"Okay, thanks Finn." Rachel said as she got out of the cab.

"Break a leg!" Finn yelled back at her receiving a smile in return as she quickly closed the door and walked towards the theater. When she was safely inside Finn told the cab driver the next destination and they drove off.

At seven o'clock Finn and Puck had just finished football practice so they had gone to Quinn and Rachel's apartment, mostly because they had food and Puck wanted to see Quinn.

"What smells good?" Finn said as soon as they entered the apartment. As soon as he walked in the living room he was almost tackled to the ground by Rachel,"Shit, munchkin." Finn said as he wrestled to get Rachel off him,"Will you please tell me why you are hugging me so tightly?"

"Because you, Finn Hudson, are looking at the new lead of Spring Awakening."

"Really?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! As soon as I left the theater literally two hours later I got the call saying that they absolutely loved my performance and would regret it if they let me get away." Rachel said without taking a breath.

"See, I told you my advice would work." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in a tight hug.

"You did and I will forever be grateful for that." Rachel said as she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Ahem." They heard Quinn say.

Finn put Rachel down and turned towards Quinn and Puck who had matching looks of confusion.

"Would you two like to explain why you're hugging like an actual couple should hug."

"Because Finn gave me advice this morning about what I should sing for my audition and I took it and the directors loved it causing me to get the leading role!" Rachel squealed.

"You got the part!" Quinn squealed as she pulled her friend in a hug.

"Yes! But I hope you aren't mad that I told Finn before you."

"I don't care about that. We need to celebrate."

"Some of us just got out of practice so going to a club is out of the question." Puck said as he walked in the kitchen,"Why the hell is all of Finn's favorites cooked and not mine?" Puck whined.

"We have a game night!" Quinn squealed,"Please Pucky bear!" Quinn said with a pout.

"Pucky bear?" Finn said as he laughed.

"Shut up. Quinn I thought we agreed to never use that name in public. Especially around Finn." Puck whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Sorry." Quinn said with a laugh.

Puck sighed,"We can have the damned game night. Now, somebody tell me why all of Finn's favorite foods are in this kitchen."

"It's my thank you to Finn for the advice he gave me." Rachel said with a big smile.

"I think I'm in love." Finn whispered when he saw all the food.

"Why don't you two get married."

"She wishes she could marry me." Finn said as he took a plate out of the sink for himself.

"Don't be a jerk." Rachel said as she made a face at him.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the food, Rach."

"You're welcome, Finn." Rachel said as she took the plate from him and sat it to the side.

"What are you doing? I'm hungry." Finn said with a pout.

"I'm making your plate. You just sit down and relax." Rachel said as she pulled him all the way to the sofa and sat him down. Rachel took his shoes of and put his feet on the coffee table before grabbing the remote and passing it to him.

"Maybe I should start being nice to you more often."

"This is a one time thing. Don't get used to it." Rachel walked back to the kitchen,"No! Puckerman that steak is for Finn and Finn only!"

"You only made one steak!?" Puck asked scandalized.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she grabbed the plate with the steak and put it to the side then grabbed another plate and started putting a lot of everything on it before bringing everything to Finn,"I'll be back." Rachel ran back in the kitchen and grabbed him a beer and some sauce and giving it to him.

"Thank you munchkin."

"No problem."

Everyone else made their own food and went back over to sit in the living room with Finn. Quinn and Puck sat on the floor in front of the coffee table leaving the sofa to Finn and Rachel.

"So, are you and Finn friends now?"

"No." Finn and Rachel said at the same time.

"I just don't hate him _as much_. But, I do still hate him."

"Oh, you love me munchkin." Finn said with a big smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Hudson."

"I have much better things to dream about than you falling in love with me." Finn said with an eye roll.

"I'm really regretting making this dinner for you." Rachel mumbled.

Finn laughed, "I really appreciate this, Rach. Thank you." Finn said sincerely.

Rachel smiled at him, "You're welcome, but please don't get used to this."

"Didn't plan on it. But, this is really good." Finn said as he stuffed food in his mouth, "But, my moms cooking is better." Finn said with a shrug.

"I slaved over this. The least you could do is appreciate it." Rachel huffed.

"I do appreciate it! I'm just saying that my mom makes it better."

"She probably doesn't, you're just a mommy's boy."

Finn shrugged, "I know, I'm a mommy's boy. But, that's not the only reason why I'm saying that. You do make your banana bread better than her though. Speaking of banana bread...did you make some?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ohh, can I have some now?"

"You're not done eating." Rachel said pointing to the mash potatoes on his plate.

Finn quickly are the rest of the mash potatoes, "Can I have banana bread now?" Finn asked after he swallowed the last bit of his mashed potatoes.

Rachel sighed and was about to get up to go get him some, but he stopped her.

"You're still eating, I'll get it myself. I don't expect you to stop eating your food just to get me something." Finn said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Puck raised his eyebrows at that, but shrugged it off, "Din't eat all the bread!" Puck yelled to Finn as he quickly stood up and ran after Finn.

Quinn laughed and looked at Rachel who was also laughing, "Rachel..."

Rachel looked at Quinn with a small smile and raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Do you like Finn."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Not this again." She sighed, "No, I don't like Finn. And I never will."

Quinn laughed, "I'm not going to interrogate you now since he is just in the kitchen."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. About five minutes later Finn and Puck walked back into the living room laughing.

"You guys didn't eat all the bread did you?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn and Puck looked at each other guiltily and shrugged, "We just got out of practice so we're a little hungry." Puck mumbled.

"Really Puck!" Quinn yelled.

"Puck held out the last piece of banana bread he had in his hand out to Quinn, "Here you can have my last one." Quinn smiled and kissed Puck on the cheek.

Finn stepped over Rachel's legs and sat down next to her, "Are you not going to offer your last piece to me?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm...no." Finn said with a laugh.

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't like you."

Finn laughed and handed her the bread, "I was kidding. Of course you can have it babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Why? You don't like being called babe?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Not by you." Rachel grumbled.

"Okay, then your new nickname is babe."

"It's better than munchkin." Rachel sighed.

"You guys ready to play these games?" Finn asked as he slid on the floor in front of the sofa and took monopoly out from under the coffee table.

Rachel sat next to him to help him set the game up before they all started playing.

For the rest of the night they played different games until Finn decided it was time for them to go home.

"I don't understand why I can't just sleep over her." Puck grumbled as he grabbed his bag.

"Because you will not get up for practice of you stay here and I don't feel like stopping here to pick you up. And tomorrow's our last practice before the game, we need to get ready."

Puck sighed, "I'm only leaving because I want to do good on Sunday."

"You should want to do good every Sunday." Finn commented.

"You know I do, shut up Finn." Puck said with an eye roll and turned to Quinn to tell her goodbye.

Finn chuckled and looked over at Rachel, "Bye babe."

Rachel sighed knowing Finn wasn't going to stop calling her that, "Bye baby." Rachel said with a smirk.

Finn chuckled and looked back at Puck who was now making out with Quinn, "You'll see her on Sunday, come on!"

Puck pulled away from Quinn and looked at Finn with a frown, "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"...I know."

"Then why the hell won't I see Quinn tomorrow!?"

"Because she'll be a distraction for Sunday. You can see her right before the game on Sunday if that'll help you play better. And we have a curfew."

"One, I'm not twelve therefore, I don't have a curfew. Two, can I _please_ stay here if I promise to set an alarm."

"You have a curfew if I say you have one. And I swear, Puck, if you aren't awake and dressed by six I will pour boiling hot water on you."

"Yes sir." Puck said and pulled Quinn into her room.

Rachel sighed and dropped her head against the wall, "Not again." She sighed.

Finn laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, "You want to come to my apartment again?"

"I can't take your bed again, Finn. Especially since you're going to need a good nights sleep for practice tomorrow."

"I'll just sleep with you. Come on, get your stuff before it gets too loud."

Rachel nodded and quickly went to pack more clothes. Ten minutes later she came out and dragged Finn out of the apartment since Quinn had started screaming loudly.

When they got in the elevator Finn looked at Rachel and started laughing. Rachel looked at Finn with wide eyes, "That isn't funny. It's gross!"

"I'm actually pretty proud of Puck. He actually managed to make a girl cum within minutes he has ne-"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled disgusted, "That is disgusting! I didn't need to know that!"

"I'm just sayin...Quinn is the first person he has made cum within minutes."

"How would you feel if Puck was talking about _your_ sex life."

"I can tell you about my sex life. I can make a girl cum within three minutes. And I haven't had sex since my last serious girlfriend, which was two years ago."

Rachel's eyes widened, but she didn't know if it was because of the fact he hasn't had sex in two years or the fact that he can make a girl cum in three minutes or the fact that she actually wants him to make her cum...

Rachel quickly shook her head and walked out of the elevator when the doors finally opened. Finn followed behind her laughing loudly.

"Was that too much information?" Finn asked when they got into the cab.

Rachel nodded, "Just a little bit." She squeaked.

Finn laughed and wrapped an arm around her and put his mouth next to her ear, "I know how to use my mouth and fingers too babe." Finn whispered and kissed her ear.

Rachel's eyes widened and she pushed him away from her. Finn laughed the whole way to his apartment. Rachel, on the other hand, sat with her arms crossed the whole time, mostly because she didn't want him to see that her nipples were hardened and she was a little turned on which is also why her legs were crossed and she refused to look Finn's way because she was scared she might attack him.

When they pulled up to the apartment building Rachel quickly got out while Finn paid the cab driver and he quickly got out to catch up to her.

"Damn, babe, why you walking so fast?"

"I'm not walking fast." Rachel said as she repeatedly pressed the up button for the elevator.

Finn grabbed her wrist to stop her from pressing the button and pointed to the opened elevator, but her focus was on his hand on her wrist.

Finn looked at her weirdly before pulling her into the elevator and letting go of her wrist when the doors closed.

"Hey Berry!" Finn said as he snapped in front of her, "You're never quiet for this long. What's the matter?"

Rachel looked up at him before saying in one breath, "Have you ever had a fuck buddy before?"

Finn laughed, "I told you I've only had sex with two women and those two woman were my two serious girlfriends so therefore, I have never had a fuck buddy."

Rachel nodded and went back to being quiet. Finn raised his eyebrows at her, but left it at that.

"I'm going to take a shower in Puck's bathroom. You can take one in mine."

Rachel bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything stupid, she just nodded and quickly walked in the bathroom.

Finn raised his eyebrows at her tactics before shrugging it off and taking his clothes with him to Puck's room.

When he was finished he walked back into his room just as Rachel was walking out of the bathroom. Rachel froze in her spot and her mouth went slack when she saw Finn shirtless with just a pair of boxers on and his hair still wet from his shower.

Rachel took a deep breath before, dropping her dirty clothes on top of her bag and getting under the covers.

Finn bent down next to her to look for something in one of the drawers next to his bed and Rachel couldn't help but stare at the drops of water coming from his hair roll down his back.

Finn suddenly looked at her, "Okay, what is wrong with you. You've been staring at me ever since I walked in and haven't said _anything. _That's not you babe."

Rachel just shook her head and closed her eyes. Finn sighed and turned the lights off then got in bed. Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek, "Night babe."

Rachel groaned and turned towards Finn, "Do you want a fuck buddy?"

Finn looked at her shocked even though she couldn't see him, "I-I-um...I..who?"

Rachel put her hand on his chest and bit her bottom lip, "Me. If you want to."

"I don't...I don't know."

Rachel scooted closer to him so their bodies were touching and moved her head so close to his their noses were touching, "Let's try this and if we don't like it we'll just forget about this." Rachel whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

Finn put his hand on her waist and closed his eyes, "...okay?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, "Okay?"

Finn chuckled and nodded, "Okay."

Rachel smiled brightly and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow at first then Rachel slowly moved on top of him so she was straddling him. Finn moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it. The kiss eventually became quicker and more hot and Rachel started moaning and grinding on top of him.

When Rachel pulled away from him she sat up and threw her shirt off before crashing her lips back down to his. Finn flipped them over and started nipping and sucking on her neck as his hands massaged her bra covered breasts.

Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his wet hair, "_Finn..._" She moaned out as she threw her back as far as she could to give him more access to her neck.

Finn kissed down her neck and chest until he reached the hook to her bra and skillfully unhooked it with his teeth.

Rachel lifted her head, "How in the hell did you do that?"

Finn looked up at her and smirked, "Do you really care right now?"

Rachel thought about it, "Not really. You can tell me later. Now continue with what you were doing." Rachel said and dropped back down on the bed.

Finn laughed huskily and licked her nipple. Rachel arched her back and moaned his name. Finn took her nipple in between his teeth and pulled on it before taking her whole breast in his mouth and sucking on it as his hand massaged on her other breasts.

He did that for a while before doing the same thing on the other side and kissing back up to her mouth.

Finn reached between them and pulled her shorts and panties off leaving her naked. Finn pulled away to look at her and Rachel blushed and tried covering herself up a bit, but Finn stopped her and lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"You're beautiful." Finn whispered sincerely.

Rachel smiled and pulled him down for a slow kiss. After a few minutes Rachel flipped them over so that she could help him get his boxers off so that he was also naked.

Rachel eyes widened, "Damn your big!"

Finn laughed, "Really Rachel?"

"Excuse me if this is the biggest dick I've ever seen." Rachel said as she grabbed his dick, "You'll have to go a little slow so I can get used to your size."

"Yes ma'am." Finn said and pulled her back down so that she was laying down on top of him, "No more talking please. Ya know, unless you're moaning my name."

Rachel smiled and pecked his lips, "Okay baby."

Finn chuckled and flipped them over so that he was on top again. He pressed his lips back to hers and reached in between them and moved his fingers in a circle on her clit.

Rachel moaned and buried her face in his neck. After doing that a few more times Finn lined his penis up with her opening.

But before he entered her he pulled back a little and looked her straight in the eyes, "You sure about this?"

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips in reassurance. After a minute Finn pulled away and slowly entered her.

Rachel gasped and closed her eyes tightly. Finn paused for a moment, but Rachel shook her head and told him to keep going so he slowly pulled out and went a little deeper every time he thrusted back in.

When he was fully inside of her Rachel told him to stop for a second and she just laid there with her eyes closed breathing heavily before nodding.

Finn started moving in and out of her before realizing something and freezing. Rachel opened her eyes and frowned, "Why did you stop?" She asked with a pout.

"I don't have a condom."

Rachel's eyes widened, but then she remembered she was on the pill, "Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill. Unless you really want to put one on."

"I'd rather not." Finn said then started thrusting into her again.

"_God you're so tight._" Finn moaned and started moving faster and harder.

Rachel dug her finger nails into his back and as she moaned and screamed his name, "_Oh_ God. Oh _God_. _Oh God! Don't stop Finn! Faster! Ahhh!" _Rachel buried her head in Finn's shoulder and took deep breath as she tried to recover from her orgasm.

Finn thrust into her a few more times before he too came. He grunted and fell down on top of her an pulled out of her.

After a while Rachel pulled back and looked at Finn's face, "That was amazing." She breathed as she moved the strand of hair that was stuck to Finn's face out of his face.

"Yeah." Finn agreed as he rested his chin on her chest, "I think this fuck buddies thing is the best idea you have ever come up with."

Rachel laughed and lightly smacked him, "Shut up."

Finn laughed and kissed her neck, "Did you notice I managed to get you to orgasm within two minutes?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Don't be cocky."

Finn laughed and rolled off of her making Rachel pout, "Hey, you're warm."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs with his, "Do you want to tell people about this? More specifically Quinn and Puck."

"Nah, I don't think what we do is any of their business. And if we tell them they'd be even more convinced that we are in love." Finn said with a laugh.

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, I think you're right. They'd be on our asses twenty-four seven. And I think it would be fun sneaking around."

Finn nodded in agreement, "We need to set some rules, though."

"I agree."

"Rule one: No falling for me."

"Rule two: No falling for _me_." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Rule three: No telling _anybody_."

"Rule three: No making out in public."

Finn rolled his eye at that obvious rule and Rachel just shrugged, "...I don't know anything else."

Rachel thought about it, "I can't think of anything either..." Rachel paused, "Seal it with a kiss?" Finn shrugged and pecked her lips, "Nuh mister, I want a real kiss."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully and gave her a long and slow open mouthed kiss and he firmly grabbed her ass.

When Finn pulled away he laughed at her dazed expression. Rachel licked her swollen lips and rested her head on his chest, "That was good." Finn laughed and rested his head above hers.

"Finn?" Rachel said after a moment.

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you ever going to let go of my ass?"

"Probably not..." He said with a laugh and smacked her ass.

"That actually felt good..."

Finn opened his eyes and smiled, "You're a kinky little munchkin aren't you?"

Rachel smirked, "Don't act like you don't like it."

Finn licked his lips and squeezed her ass, "Oh, I'm not." Finn said huskily.

Rachel laughed and hit his chest lightly, "You're not getting any more tonight mister. Maybe in the morning when you wake up we can have shower sex."

Finn smiled, "I like the way you think Ms. Berry."

Rachel smirked, "I know. Now go to sleep." Finn smiled and they both went to sleep.

_A:N/ This definitely is not the story that I originally intended to post, but, since I finished the chapter I decided I'll just post this story first and the other one when ever I'm done my other story __**The Geek and the Badass**__. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I loved writing it ;)._

_If anyone wants to co-write this story with me that would be greatly appreciated because then that would be amazing because then coming up with ideas front he story would be easier and I could post and write faster. Just PM me!_

_Anyways, if I get a lot of good reviews for this I will most definitely continue with the story._

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP_!

Rachel reached over to turn off Finn's alarm and laid back down for about five more minutes before deciding to wake Finn up.

"Finn, you need to get up." Rachel whispered as she tried to wake him up.

Finn groaned and turned his back towards her, "Finn! Get the hell up."

Finn sat up and glared at her, "If this is how you're going to wake me up I do not ever want to sleep with you again."

Rachel sat up and pouted "Do you really never want to sleep with me ever again baby?"

"Nope." Finn said and got out of bed.

Rachel didn't even hide the fact the she was checking him out, "You have a really nice ass."

"Not ass nice as yours. Yours is like...wow."

Rachel blushed, "Too bad you never want to sleep with me again."

Finn turned towards her, "I said I never want to sleep with you again...not have sex with you."

"But I like cuddling after sex." Rachel said with a pout.

"Women." Finn said with an eye-roll.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with cuddling with me last night."

"Because I didn't expect you to wake me up like that."

"I don't know how your goddamn alarm didn't wake you up." Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing baby." Rachel said with an innocent smile.

"Could you not call me baby? It seems to intimate."

"Do you not want to be intimate with me baby?" Rachel asked with a playful pout.

Finn sighed, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?" Rachel asked as she stood up and followed behind him.

"Yes, you most definitely can." Finn said as he turned on the water, "Do you like your water hot, cold, or warm."

"I like mine _hot_." Rachel said sexily.

Finn laughed, "That wasn't even remotely sexy. I'm pulling the water on _warm_." Finn said and acted like he was doing a hair flip and laughed

Rachel walked over to him and pinched his ass, "I will not take being made fun of by you."

Finn glared at her and pinched her nipple, "Mmmmm..." Rachel said and licked her lips.

"Who would have thought you were so kinky." Finn said with a smirk.

"Obviously not you." Rachel said as she walked into the shower and motioned for Finn to follow her.

Finn stepped inside and let the door close behind him as he walked towards Rachel and wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her ass.

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I will never understand your obsession with my ass."

Finn squeezed it tightly, "It's perfect." Finn said as he bent down to press light kisses to her neck.

Rachel tilted her head to the side a little so he could get a little more access to her neck.

Rachel jumped up a little and wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her lips down to his.

"We need to be...really fast...because you need to...pick up...Puck." Rachel said in between kisses. Finn nodded and pressed her back against the wall and lined himself up with her and slammed into her. Rachel screamed in pleasure and threw her head back on the wall.

Finn brought his head down to her chest and took her breast in his mouth. Rachel moaned his name and arched her back.

"_Oh Goooooood!_" Rachel yelled and pulled on his hair to bring his face up to hers to kiss him.

"_You feel so good_." Finn grunted and started thrusting into her harder and faster.

Rachel bit on Finn's shoulder to keep from screaming too loud and closed her eyes tightly.

"Cum for me baby." Finn said when he felt her tighten around him but refused to release. Finn reached in between him and Rachel and rubbed on her clit until she came and him right after.

Rachel dropped her head back on the wall behind her and Finn buried his face in her neck.

Rachel lightly ran her fingers through his hair as she waited for him to recover from his orgasm. Finn lifted his head and pulled out of her.

Rachel pecked his lips and slid down his body, "You should let Puck sleep by my apartment tonight." Rachel said as she grabbed his loofa and some soap.

"And why should I do that?" Finn asked as he decided to wash his hair first.

"Because, I want to come over tonight and have sex with you in each one of these rooms."

"Nope, I'm not going to let you or Quinn distract us tonight or tomorrow."

"So, you're saying I have to wait a whole day to have sex with you again?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"After the game, when we win, we can come back to my apartment and do whatever you want."

"What if Quinn and Puck want to come here?"

"Then we'll go to your apartment."

"Okay, I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to have sex with you again." Rachel said dramatically.

Finn chuckled and took his loofa away from her when she was finished.

"I'm going to buy some shampoo and soap to keep in here for myself because I will not use yours any more." Rachel said as she sat on the bench and watched him take a shower.

Finn laughed, "You don't want to smell like me? Do I not smell good to you?"

"No, you smell amazing. I'd just rather not smell like a man all day."

Finn shrugged as he put his loofa down and started rinsing himself off. Finn turned off the water and they both got out. Finn grabbed himself a towel and turned to Rachel with a smirk, "If you can reach it you can have it."

Rachel walked over to the closet and frowned when she saw that the towels were on the top shelf, "Finn, don't be a jerk."

"I'm not. I just think it would be interesting watching you try to reach the towels." Finn said with a smirk.

"You just want to check out my ass." Rachel said with a playful eye roll.

Finn shrugged and smirked, "Can you blame me?"

"Nope, I know my ass is amazing." Rachel said with a wink and started reaching for the towels. Rachel signed and just started climbing on the shelves.

"You're going to break my shelves!" Finn whined.

"Well, if you would have just given me a towel I wouldn't be on the shelf." Rachel said as she missed her step and started falling back, "Finn!"

Finn quickly reached out and caught her, "This is the second time this week that I have saved you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and wiggled out of his arms, "Get me a towel."

"I don't get a thank you...or a kiss?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a short kiss, "Now get me a towel. I'm cold."

Finn laughed and got her a towel and wrapped it around her, "You warm now babe?" Finn asked as he kept his arms around her.

Rachel unconsciously sunk back into his embrace and nodded, "Very warm." She breathed, "You're body heat helps a lot."

Finn smiled and started kissing on her neck. Rachel tilted her head a little and let him kiss and nip on her neck for a while before remembering he had to pick up Puck so they couldn't go one more round.

"As much as I would love to have you bend me over this sink and fuck me so hard right now. You really need to go."

Finn moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her back impossibly closer to him, "Your choice of words is not going to get me to leave babe." Finn whispered huskily in her ear.

"Finn, you have practice. You need to go." Rachel said weakly.

Finn laughed at her lack of resistance and let her go, "Get dressed, I'm going bring you to your apartment." Finn said as he started brushing his teeth. Rachel shook her head and started putting her clothes on. They left the apartment about ten minutes later.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel asked when she saw him open the door to a black car.

"We're stealing a car." Finn whispered.

Rachel's eyes widened, "What!?" She whisper yelled, "Finn, are you stupid!?"

Finn laughed, "Calm down babe." Finn said and rested his hand on the small of her back, "I have a chauffeur now. My agent told me about it after practice yesterday."

Rachel looked up at the man in a suit that was standing next to the car and back at Finn, "Ohhhh.."

Finn laughed, "Get in the car crazy."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Puck! I hope you're awake and ready to go!" Finn yelled as he opened the door to Quinn's room just as Puck and Quinn came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Finn smiled, "Good job. Now, let's go so we can go to practice."

"Can I at least have a few minutes to say goodbye to my girl?"

Finn looked at his watch, "You have three minutes." Then walked out and went into Rachel's room.

Rachel looked over at Finn, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Yeah, I gave Puck three minutes to tell Quinn goodbye." Finn said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So, you came in here to do what?" Rachel joked with a smirk as she turned around in his arms.

Finn pretended to think about it, "Nothing really."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "I hate you."

Finn chuckled, grabbed her wrist, and quickly pulled her back towards his chest, "I hate you too."

"Good." Rachel said and leaned in to kiss his lips.

After a minute Finn pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel gave him one more kiss before nodding, "Okay, bye babe."

"Bye." Finn patted her ass and walked out of the room, "Puck! Let's go!"

Puck came out of the room with a big smile, "Let's do this!"

Finn raised his eyebrows, "I don't even want to know what Quinn just did."

"Don't get jealous because Berry isn't sucking your face off like Q is mine." Puck said just as Rachel walked out of her room.

Rachel just smirked and continued walking into the kitchen. Finn, seeing her reaction, laughed and punched Puck on the shoulder, "I am in no way shape or form jealous of you and Quinn nor do I want to have Rachel sucking on my face." Finn said as he and Puck walked out of the apartment.

"You do, but you just don't know it yet." Puck said with a nod.

Finn shook his head, "You and Quinn are crazy."

"We just want you both to be happy."

"And what makes you think me and Rachel would be happy together? I mean we fight all the time!"

"But you guys really care for each other."

"Well yeah, we're friends." Finn said with a shrug.

"When I say care, I mean you guys care about each other the way me and Quinn care for each other."

Finn shook his head, "Whatever dude. Rachel and I are just friends that fight a lot."

"And are in love." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Look, my manager got me a chauffeur." Finn said trying to change the subject as he pointed to the black car.

"You have a chauffeur!? I haven't even talked to my manager in about a week!" Puck said as they walked to the car, "We're about to have the same manager. Your manager actually does shit. Mine is lazy as fuck."

Finn laughed, "Just get in the car before we are late."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Can we go to the club with the rest of the team?" Puck asked as they left the stadium.

"No, Puck. We need to stay focused for tomorrow."

"We are! Why can't we just celebrate with the rest of the team. Please Finn?"

Finn looked over at Puck and sighed, "Okay, but we are only staying for two hours and no alcohol!"

"Yes! Okay, let's go back to the apartment and get cleaned." Puck said excitedly and jumped in the car.

"We need to make a stop at Quinn and Rachel's first." Finn said when he got in.

"I get to see Quinn!?"

"No, I'll only be five minutes. I just need to give Rachel her jersey."

Puck smirked, "You got her a jersey."

Finn glared at Puck, "I know what you're thinking."

Puck sighed dramatically, "Why won't you just admit you and Rachel have a thing for each other?"

"Because we don't!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." Puck paused, "Is she wearing your number?"

"...yes." Finn said slowly, "But that does not mean I want to fuck her."

"I never said you wanted to fuck her." Puck said with a smirk, "You are the one obviously thinking of fucking her." Finn rubbed his head in frustration. Puck laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll stop. But, I still think you and Berry should at least give it a try?"

"Give _what_ a try?"

Puck rolls his eyes, "Give _dating_ a try."

"Oh." Finn said, "No, and if you ask again we are definitely not going to the club." Finn said when he saw Puck open his mouth again

"Okay." Puck mumbled making Finn laugh.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the apartment building, "I'll be right back." Finn said before quickly getting out of the car and going into the apartment complex.

"Quinn what did you for-" Rachel paused when she saw Finn, "Oh, hey baby. What are you doing here?" Rachel said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I came to give you your jersey." Finn said as he walked in and held it up for her.

"Thank you! How did you know what size I am?" Rachel said as she took her t-shirt of and put the jersey on.

"Well you're really small so I figured I'd get you a small. It wasn't hard." Finn said as he stared at her breasts.

"Well it's the perfect fit." Rachel stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Quinn?"

"She went to work a fe-" Rachel was interrupted by Finn's lips coming in contact with hers. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Puck is...waiting...for me...outside.." Finn breathed out when Rachel's lips travel down to his neck.

Rachel backed him up until he fell back on the sofa and straddled his hips, "He can wait." She whispered as she started grinding on top of him and kissing his neck, "I need you now." With that she started pulling down her shorts and underwear and motioned for Finn to do the same.

Finn hesitated, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop now if he tried so he got of his shorts and his boxers and almost immediately she sunk down on top of him.

"Oh God." Rachel breathed and leaned forward to grab his shoulders and started quickly moving on top of him.

"Ughhh you feel so good!" Finn groaned and smacked her ass.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "Ughhh Finn! Do it again babe."

Finn smacked her ass again, harder this time, and rubbed where he hit after. Rachel screamed and grinded on top of him for a minute before moving up and down again.

Finn grabbed her waist and moved her up and down on top of him as he thrusters into her. Sensing she was about to scream really loudly he sat up and she started kissing him sloppily.

Rachel held Finn to her body tightly as she kissed him and continued moving on top of him.

A few seconds later Rachel ripped her mouth away from his and screamed loudly as she came with him right behind her. Rachel took a few deep breaths and slowly stopped moving on top of him.

"Wow." Rachel breathed as she pressed her forehead against his and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, "That was-"

"-the best sex you've ever had?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

Finn smiled, "Yeah. What about you?"

"Definitely." Rachel breathed and kissed his lips.

They sat there for about one minute before Finn's phone started ringing bringing them back into reality.

"It's probably Puck." Finn sighed as he picked up his shorts from off the floor and took his phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" Finn asked as he looked back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him and laid down against his chest and buried her face in his neck.

Finn smiled down at her and stroked her back as he listened to Puck talk.

"Okay, I just walked out of the apartment, I'll be right down." Finn said then hung up the phone.

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him, "You leaving?"

"Yeah, Puck is ready to go to the club."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in interest, "You and Puck are going out?"

"Yeah, with some of the teammates. I didn't want to go, but, Puck really wants to celebrate before tomorrow so we are going to go and stay for only two hours."

Rachel looked down, maybe a little sadly, but it went unnoticed by Finn, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she got off of him and put her clothes back on.

"Yeah, definitely." Finn said as he sat up and started putting his shorts and boxers on.

Rachel stared at him and sat on his lap when he was done, "You're all mine tomorrow, okay?"

Finn nodded and kissed her cheek, "After dinner tomorrow you can have me anyway you want."

Rachel smiled brightly and kissed his lips firmly, "Okay I'll let you leave now." Rachel said as she got off his lap and took his hand to walk him to the door.

"Bye munchkin."

Rachel just smiled at the name, much to Finn's surprise, "Bye gigantor." Finn laughed and started walking away.

Rachel didn't know why, but, she felt her heart started beating faster when he smiled at her, and she didn't know why, but she also felt like she was losing a piece of her when he was walking away.

Rachel frowned at her thoughts, could she be developing actual feelings for him?

No.

She couldn't.

It was against the rules.

Maybe it's just because they are having sex. That's all. Yep. That's it. She's just confusing lust for love. But why does she feel like a part of her is gone now that he isn't here?

Rachel shook her head once again. _'It's been a while since I had a boyfriend'_ she mentally told herself and since her and Finn have this arrangement she feels complete, that's all. Rachel nodded to herself convinced that she didn't have feelings for Finn before going into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Finn I'm scared." Puck whispered as they waited to be called out onto the field.

"I am too, but we need to calm down. Because we are going to do good and make all of those fans love us you got it? When we get on that field we need to have that chemistry that coach always says we have when we're out on the field together, got it?"

Puck nodded, "Got it...I love you bro."

"That's a little too much." Finn said with a laugh and punched Puck in the arm lightly.

Puck laughed, "Sorry, I got a little too into the moment."

Finn chuckled, "It's alright. He said just as they yelled Puck's name.

Finn hit Puck's helmet, "Go head bro!" He said and Puck ran out there.

Finn laughed and waited like three more people until they called his name.

"Last, but not least! Fresh out of college! Here is your new quarterback FINN! HUDSON!"

When Finn ran out and was surprised to see how many people were in the stadium screaming so much that he swears he felt the ground shaking.

Finn looked up at the booth that he and Puck got and smiled when he saw his mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel, and his Goddaughter Michele cheering him on. He smiled and pointed up at them making them scream even louder.

About twenty minutes later they did the coin toss and the game started with the Jets receiving the ball first.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"We need one more touch down to win and we are on the other side of the field, and we only have thirty seconds left." Puck said dejectedly while they were in a huddle.

Finn hit Puck in the head, "We got this. Have confidence." Finn looked at everyone else, "We are going to do a gun and run, but, I want the two wide receivers, Puck and Mike, I want you two to run down the field and I'll throw it to whoever is open. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Break on three! One, two, three..."

"Break!" They yelled and they all ran to their spots.

Finn looked at Puck just as Puck looked at him and they both smiled.

"Hut!" Finn yelled and as soon as he got the ball he took three steps back and as soon as he saw Puck open he threw the ball as far as could.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion as the ball floated through the air. Everybody stood up in their seats and watch in fascination at how perfectly the ball landed in Puck's arms without a problem just as someone from the other team tackled him three yards before the touchdown.

Finn smiled and they quickly ran to the other side of the field and fist bumped Puck, "Hell yeah! Bro!" And they got in the positions, "Everybody gun and run! Hut!" He yelled.

He ran to the right this time, but nobody was open and somebody from the other team was charging at him.

"Shit," Finn said just as he noticed an opening. He quickly dodged the tackle before taking three quick steps forwards and he dove into the touch down just as he was tackled.

"Hell yeah!" Finn yelled in victory as he stood up. He threw his helmet off and turned the crowd. He gave them his signature half smile and wiped his jersey off as if he had dust on it.

He picked the ball up and ran over to the stands and took the sharpie someone was handing out to him. He signed the ball and gave it to a boy that looked about nine years old. The boy looked at him as if he had just given him the world and started crying with joy.

Finn smiled and ran back over to the rest of the team who were still celebrating. Puck nearly tackled him to the ground, "Dude! That was fucking awesome!"

Finn smiled, "I know. I can't believe I just did that!" Finn said in disbelief.

"We won!" Puck yelled.

Finn chuckled, "This was so much fun."

Puck nodded, "I can't wait until after this is over because now all I want to do is make sweet love to my girlfriend."

Finn shook his head, but he also couldn't wait to have Rachel all to himself. Minutes later the game officially ended and Finn and Puck were immediately called for an interview.

About thirty minutes later Finn and Puck went to the locker room to take a quick shower and walked out about twenty minutes later after congratulating their teammates and walking out to meet their family by the limo the Finn got them.

Finn immediately went to his mom and hugged her tightly.

"I am so proud of you Finn." Carole whispered, "You did so good and you looked like you were having so much fun out there."

"I was nervous as hell, but yeah, I had a lot of fun and thanks." Finn gave his mom another squeeze before turning to Burt.

"You did an amazing job son. Keep it up." Burt said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Finn smiled, "Thanks Burt. Hey little brother." Finn said as he messed up Kurt's hair and gave him a tight hug.

"If I wasn't so proud of you I would be so pissed." Kurt said as he hugged him back before fixing his hair.

"Dude, that was like...amazing." Blaine said when Finn got to him.

"Thank you Blaine." Finn said with a smile and they fist bumped.

"Unka Finny!" The two year old girl yelled.

Finn looked around confused and acted like he couldn't see her, "I hear my beautiful niece, but I can't see her."

"Hewe!" She yelled as she hit his leg.

Finn looked down and acted surprised, "There she is!" Finn said as he picked her up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Michele giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around Finn's neck tightly.

Rachel smiled at Finn's interactions with the little girl. Finn turned to Rachel and smiled, "Hey babe."

"I didn't know that was your girlfriend." Kurt and Carol said immediately in unison.

Finn laughed, "That's because she's not."

"Then why do you call her babe?" Kurt asked confused.

"Because it annoys her." Finn said with a shrug, "She's Quinn's best friend." Finn turned to Rachel, "Did you guys not talk throughout the game?"

"We did a little bit, but we were all kind of busy cheering you and Puck on to talk." Rachel answered.

"Oh well, in that case, Rachel that's my mom, Carole, my brother, Kurt, his husband, Blaine, my Dad, Burt, and this beautiful little munchkin right here is Michele." Finn tickled the little girls sides making her giggle and move around in his arms, "Guys this is my friend Rachel Berry, the Broadway actress."

"What!?" Kurt yelled, "Why am I just finding out about this friend?"

Rachel punched Finn in the side, "I'm not a Broadway actress...not yet at least. I'm doing off Broadway right now."

Kurt waved her off, "That doesn't matter. What show are you doing?"

"The revival of Spring Awakening."

"Seriously!? That's one of my favorites! Next to Funny Girl of course."

"Here we go." Finn said with an eye roll and walked over to Puck's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman."

"Hi Finn, you boys did good tonight."

"Thank you." Finn smiled, "Hey little sis." Finn said to Puck's fifteen year old little sister, Nalah.

"Hey Finny." Nalah said adoringly, "You looked cu-I mean good out there."

Finn laughed, Nalah has also had a crush on him since she started liking boys(since she was ten and he was seventeen), "Thank you Nalah. You look cute today." He said noticing she had his number on instead of her actual brothers' number.

Nalah blushed, "Thank you."

"You need to stop entertaining my sister." Puck whispered.

"I think her little crush on me is cute." Finn whispered back with a laugh, "Alright! Everybody get in the limo! Our reservations for Sardis are soon." Finn yelled and waited for everyone to get in.

When everyone was in Finn got in and sat next to Rachel with Michele on his lap.

"So, how have you been baby girl?"

"Goooowed!" Michele giggled as she played with his face.

Finn laughed, "Did you miss me beautiful girl." Michele nodded her head with a big smile.

"She's not lying, she has been talking about you nonstop all weekend." Kurt commented.

Finn laughed, "Can I take her tomorrow morning so we can hang out."

"Of course you can. She'll be happy to spend a day with her Finny and while Blaine and I have a date night."

"Then it's settled I get to have my baby girl all to myself." Finn said with a big smile.

Rachel smiled at the obvious love that he had for his niece and that made her heart beat faster when she thought about how he'd be with his own kids.

Feeling her stare Finn looked down at her and smiled, "Michele can you say hi to Rachy?" Michele buried her face in Finn's chest and waved shyly at Rachel.

Rachel laughed and took the little girls' small hand, "Hello Michele you look really pretty today." Michele lifted her head and smiled brightly at Rachel.

"You going to tell Rachy thank you?"

"Tank yew, Wachy." Michele whispered.

Finn smiled at the little girl adoringly, "You are the cutest little thing. I don't know what was going through your parents head when they gave you up." Finn whispered, mostly to himself and kissed Michele's cheek.

Rachel, on the other hand, heard everything he said and unconsciously moved closer to him, "You are so very welcome, Michele."

Michele smiled brightly at her before doing back playing with Finn's face. Finn looked back over at Rachel and smiled, "You look hot by the way." He whispered.

Rachel blushed, "Somebody could here you, Finn, be quiet." She said as she looked around at everyone else who seemed to be having their own conversations.

"Nobody is paying attention to use." Finn whispered back, "It's taking everything in me not to start ripping your clothes off right here in the middle of this limo." Finn whispered to her huskily.

"_Finn_!" Rachel hissed, but could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Finn smiled at her, "You're wet aren't you?"

Rachel gave him a look that said 'duh'. Finn chuckled, "Maybe I can show you what I can do with my mouth later." Rachel felt a shiver going down her back when he said that.

Finn smiled and rested his hand on her bare thigh. Rachel crossed her leg over his hand, trapping his hand between both of her thighs.

Finn looked down at his hand then back at Rachel's face, "Who's the one being bad now?" He whispered and squeezed her thigh.

Rachel's breathing momentarily stopped when he squeezed her thigh, "Maybe you can punish me later...?"

Finn smirked and licked his lips, "Definitely." Rachel smiled back at him and turned back towards everyone else.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Bye guys! I'll see you on Tuesday! I'll see you tomorrow Michele!" Finn yelled back to everyone as he and Rachel walked away from the restaurant when they all were done eating.

Everyone waved back at Finn and Rachel and went their separate ways.

Rachel looked up at Finn, "I'll race you to the apartment."

Finn smiled, "Ready! Set! Hey you cheated!" Finn said when he saw Rachel had already started running so he ran after her.

They ran two blocks, turned a corner, and ran one more block before finally reaching the apartment complex.

"I beat you." Rachel said with a smirk.

Finn rolled his eyes as they waited for the elevator, "You cheated."

Rachel shrugged, "I still beat you." She said as she entered the elevator.

Finn pressed his floor number and waited for the doors to close before turning to Rachel who had a smirk on her face. They both took two quick steps towards each other and Rachel quickly jumped on him and smashed her lips against his.

Finn rested his hands on her ass and pressed her back against the door. Neither of them heard the ding for the elevator to open so they ended up stumbling out of the door.

Rachel laughed as Finn regained his posture. Finn smiled at her, "You're a distraction."

"So this is my fault?"

"Yep." Finn said with a smirk as he walked to his door.

"Of course."

Finn smiled up at her as he took his key out of his pocket. Rachel licked her lips as she stared at his face. She brought her hands down to his face and leaned in to softly kiss his lips.

"Babe.." Finn whispered after a moment, "I need to get the door open and I can't do that with you kissing me like that."

Rachel chuckled and pulled away, "Hurry!"

Finn got the door open as fast as could and as soon as the door opened Finn walked in, kicking the door closed with his foot.

He walked over to his room, running into multiple things on the way. When he finally got into his room he threw Rachel on the bad and took his shirt off while Rachel hers off.

He crawled over to her and kissed up her body until he got to her mouth. Rachel threw her head back as much as she could and moaned as she dragged her hands down his chest and down to his pants and unbuttoned them to pull them down with her feet.

Finn kicked the pants off and sat up. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off with her panties.

Finn flicked her clit making her jerk her hips forward and scream a little. Finn smiled and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Then, he sticks his middle finger inside of her and she gasps, "_Oh my God!_" She yells.

After a few moments Finn takes his finger out of her and licks his finger. Rachel moans his name just watching him.

After all of her juices are off of his finger he leans in and and presses his lips firmly against her pink ones. Finn licks up all her juices before pushing his tongue between her walls and rapidly moving his tongue in and out of her.

Rachel starts shaking a little and grabs a fist full of his hair and keeps his mouth pressed firmly against her. Finn knows she is close so he starts moving his tongue even faster than before and brought his hand up and flicks her clit again.

"Come for me baby." Finn says huskily and after Rachel lets out a deafening scream and falls back on the bed.

Finn kisses back up her body and smiles at her, "How was that?"

"That was breathtaking." Rachel said as she brought his lips down to her, "Nobody has ever done that to me before."

Finn looked at her in surprise, "Really? Nobody has ever pleasured you like that before?"

"No, they always say it's gross." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well, they are wrong because you taste so good." Finn whispered as he kissed her neck.

"It felt good too." Rachel breathed.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll do it again."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "I believe you promised me we'll have sex every where in this apartment."

Finn laughed, "Did I?"

"Yes you did, and you're to many clothes." Rachel said and pulled his boxers off before standing up, "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen whenever you decided to get up." Rachel said and started walking away.

Finn quickly got up and followed her into the kitchen. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against the counter, "We might as well get started since we have a long night ahead of us."

Rachel stroked his dick, "Did I ever tell you I don't have a gag reflex." She said as she got on her knees.

Finn could have had a heart attack when she said that, "I think I'm in love." He said making Rachel laugh loudly before slowly licking his tip.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"I've never had so much sex in one day in my entire life." Rachel said as she laid on top of him on his bed after they had sex in literally every place in his apartment except Puck's room.

"Me neither." Finn agreed as he stroked her back with his eyes closed.

Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest and drew random things on his chest as her Finn messed with each other's feet under the covers.

"Did you know that you have really cold feet? I noticed that the other night too."

Rachel giggled, "Yes, I know. Everybody tells me that. But, your body is really warm so you can keep my feet warm too."

Finn laughed and opened his eyes, "You're not as annoying as I thought munchkin."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "You're only saying that because we're having sex."

Finn laughed and moved a strand of her hand behind her ear, "No I'm not. You're actually a pretty fun person to talk to when you aren't annoyed at me for some odd reason."

Rachel laughed and kissed his lips, "You are a pretty fun person too."

Finn smiled, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. Do you want me to cook something?" Rachel said as she stood up and put on his jersey that he threw off earlier.

"No, you want to just order a pizza?"

Rachel nodded, "That's perfect." She said and picked up his phone, "Who's Natalie?"

After putting on his boxers Finn walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at his phone.

"Oh, that's just some girl Puck tried setting me up with last night. She's been texting me all day." Finn said then walked in the bathroom.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and followed him, "Did you text her back?"

"No, I'm not interested in _her_." Finn put emphasis on the word 'her', but, Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"Then why did you give her your number and take her number."

"Puck gave her my number and he put her number in my phone, and even if it was the other way around I still wouldn't text her back because I am. Not. Interested."

"Okay, I'll just order some pizza." Rachel turned around to walk out the door.

"Rachel."

She turned around surprised, "You know my name?" She joked.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yes I know your name crazy."

"You rarely ever say it, it just shocked me." Rachel laughed, "Anyways, what was so important that you had to say my name?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

Finn thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "I forgot. You threw me off guard."

"No, you just have short term memory loss. Now shh because I'm on the phone. Wait, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni."

"Okay," Rachel said then walked out of the room.

Finn pulled his sweatpants out of his drawers, he put them on and walked out of the room just as Rachel was getting off the phone.

"What you want to do until the pizza gets here?"

"We are going to watch a movie." Finn walked over to movie stand, "We aren't going to watch no lame ass musical either."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Please stop calling them that." Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses and brought them into the living room.

"Sorry," Finn said, but did not sound sorry at all, "21 Jump Street?"

"Never heard of it."

Finn's eyes widened, "This movie is fucking hilarious. We are definitely watching this." Finn put the CD in the DVD player and walked over to the sofa and sat next to Rachel as she handed him a glass of wine, "Thanks."

Rachel nodded and threw her legs over his as she sipped her wine.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

By the time the pizza came Rachel was on her fourth glass of wine and she and Finn were laughing hysterically at the movie.

"I'll get it." Finn said as he stood up and grabbed his wallet on the way.

"Hi, I have one large pepperoni pizza with wings for a...Finn Hudson."

"That's me."

"That will be twenty dollars." The deliver guy said and looked up at Finn and his jaw dropped.

"You're-you're the quarterback for the Jets."

Finn smiled, "Yes, I am."

"_Oh my goodness!_ I can't believe I'm talking to _Finn Hudson_."

Finn smiled and handed the boy forty dollars, "Keep the change."

"Thank you some much!" The boy put the money in his pocket and handed Finn the pizza and wings, "I don't think I'm supposed to ask this, but, can I get a picture with you?"

"Yeah, of course, no problem." Finn sat the boxes down and turned back to the boy, "Is it okay that I don't have a shirt on?"

"It's fine."

"_Babe what's taking so long?_" Rachel yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming, hold on!"

"Am I interrupting you? I'm so sorry."

Finn waved him off, "Come on. Let's take a picture."

The boy took out his phone and they quickly took a picture together, "The guys are going to be so jealous." He mumbled to himself.

Finn laughed, "What's your name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Smith."

"It's nice to meet you, Kevin." Finn said with a nod. Kevin smiled brightly and practically skipped away.

"What took you so long?"

"The delivery guy, Kevin, was a fan of mine and so I took a picture with him." Finn shrugged and started eating some pizza as Rachel restarted the movie and grabbed herself a piece and poured herself another glass of wine.

Rachel quickly downed that one and burped after. Rachel giggled, "Excuse me."

Finn looked at her and laughed, "are you drunk?"

"_No_, I'm not _drunk_."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Stand up."

Rachel stood up for like two second before losing her balance and falling down on to Finn laughing.

Finn shook his head, "When we are done eating I'm giving you some Advil and water and we are going to sleep."

"I don't wanna go to sleep." Rachel childishly said.

Finn shrugged and are a few more pieces of pizza while Rachel had two more glasses of wine.

"Nope. No more for you." Finn said as he grabbed the bottle from her and sat it to the side.

Rachel looked up at him and pouted, "Meanie."

"You'll thank me in the morning." Finn picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room and laid her down on the bed, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Finn went in the kitchen to grab her a water and find the Advil until three minutes later Rachel came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Finn wrapped an arm around her waist before she could fall on her ass, "I told you to stay in bed."

"I didn't want to." Rachel stomped her foot and looked at him with a pout before smiling, "You know what I want to do?"

"What?" Finn said as he finally found the Advil.

"I wanna have sex." Rachel said and pressed hot kiss against his neck.

Finn momentarily lost his train of thought before remembering she was drunk, "We're not doing this while you're drunk." Finn said and pushed her back a little and sat her on the counter, "Open your mouth."

Rachel opened her mouth wide for him and he put the pill in her mouth, "Now drink this." Finn put the water to her mouth and she started drinking.

"Now can we have sex?" Rachel asked as she pressed her lips firmly onto his.

"Rachel..." Finn said as he pulled and pushed her back a bit, "I'm not having sex with you while you're drunk."

"But Finnyyyy." Rachel whined, "I want you soooo bad." Rachel slurred.

"I want you too babe, but, not while you're drunk. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"I won't! Now kiss me." Rachel closed her eyes and puckered up waiting for him to kiss her.

Finn, being unable to resist, leaned in and kissed her lips, but pulled away seconds later and picked her up bridal style, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But Finny!" Rachel whined and threw her head back.

Finn laid her down on the bed and tucked her in, "Go to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes." Finn kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Finny I can't sleep!" Rachel yelled from the room.

Finn didn't say anything, he just laughed softly and started cleaning up the mess.

"Finny can I finish watching the movie!?"

"Finnyyyyy!" Rachel sang.

"Baby come to bed! I need your warmth!" Rachel paused, "Finny Bear!"Rachel continued to yell random things and even started making up a song at one point.

Finn just continued to laugh at her and clean up until about ten minutes later he walked back in the room and saw Rachel hanging halfway off the bed with her eyes closed as she sang.

"...Finnyyyy come back to meeeee-Finny!" Rachel yelled and tried sitting up, but, just ended up falling back down, "Finny, can you help me?"

Finn laughed and picked her up by her waist, "I should have just left you there." He said as he laid her down on the bed.

"That would have been really mean." Rachel pouted.

Finn got in bed and yawn, "Go to sleep Rach. You tired me out today."

Rachel smiled seductively, "One more time shouldn't hurt."

"It wouldn't," Finn agreed, "but, you're drunk."

Rachel sighed dramatically and dropped her head down on his chest, "_I guess_ I'll go to sleep."

Finn kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, "Goodnight munchkin."

"Goodnight gigantor." Rachel mumbled and, as Finn expected, she was sleep almost instantly.

Finn chuckled softly and gazed down at her sleeping form. Finn sighed and ran his fingers through her hair softly, "What are you doing to me?" He whispered and kissed her nose softly. Rachel scrunched up her nose adorably and moved closer to him. Finn smiled and drifted off to sleep minutes later.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

Rachel woke up the next morning and immediately groaned. "I can't believe I got drunk off of wine." Rachel mumbled to herself.

When she opened her eyes she immediately regretted it since as soon as she opened her eyes she got nauseous. She groaned and rolled over and that's when she noticed Finn wasn't laying next to her.

She lifted her head and frowned, "Finn?" She turned her head and that's when she saw the sticky note on his pillow. Rachel sat up in bed and read the note:

_Rachel,_

_Good morning sleeping beauty! I hope you aren't feeling _too_ bad this morning. Anyways, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and I knew if I woke you up you would probably curse me out so I wrote you a note instead. I made you some coffee, it should still be heating on the coffee maker and I put a bottle of ibuprofen next to it. If you want breakfast you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I should be back from picking up Michele at about eleven o'clock, maybe earlier._

_-Finn_

Rachel smiled at the note despite her enormous head ache and looked at the time. Rachel rolled her eyes seeing it was ten thirty and Finn would be back soon.

She sighed and got of bed and decided to go to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and could have melted when she started drinking her coffee, "This is so good." She whispered before taking out two pill and downing them with her coffee.

"Rach?"

Momentarily startled by the voice Rachel closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "In here." She said groggily.

Finn laughed at her appearance, "You look horrible."

"Thanks." She replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Anytime," Finn said with a smile and walked over to her to feel her forehead, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, thanks to the pills and coffee. Thank you for that."

"No problem. I know how you feel...though I've never gotten drunk off of wine before."

Rachel nudged him in the stomach, "Where's Michele?" She asked just as the two year old came running into the room.

"Hey Wachy!" She yelled brightly.

Rachel winced at how loud she was, but could help but smile at the girl because she was so cute and only two years old, of course she will be loud, "Hey Michele. How are you this morning?"

"Goood!" She said and motioned for Finn to pick her up.

Finn picked her up, "Can you tell Rachy what we are doing to day?"

"We jabiru ncfjdkj zoo!"

Rachel laughed at the slight baby talk Michele had, "Oh really?"

Michele nodded enthusiastically before turning to Finn, "I hungy."

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Rachel asked Finn.

"No, you go lay down. Me and my girl got this, right?" Finn asked and held his fist up for Michele to give him a fist bump.

Rachel smiled at them, "Well, I'm going to go lie down for a little bit."

"Okay, I'll come get you when breakfast is done." Finn said as he started taking things out of the fridge. Rachel nodded and walked into his room.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Rach, breakfast is ready." Finn whispered as he caresses her face, "Babe get up."

"Hmmm?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, "Carry me?"

Finn smiled and picked her up bridal style. Rachel smiled tiredly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You smell good." Rachel mumbled into his chest.

"Thanks." Finn said as he sat her down in a chair, "Do you want some more coffee?" Rachel nodded, "Okay, how about you baby girl? You want some milk?" Finn asked Kennedy who was now sitting on top of the table eating her food.

"Yesss!"

Finn walked back into the kitchen and got the coffee's and milk.

"One milk for my queen and one milk for...you."

Rachel punched Finn in the side playfully, "I hate you."

Finn laughed and kissed her cheek, "You know you're my girl."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Finn chuckled and sat down to eat his food, "How does your head feel?"

"Better."

"Thanks to me." Finn said smugly.

As much as she tried not to, Rachel laughed and nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Wachy you want to go to zoo wif us?" Michele asked all of a sudden.

Rachel looked over at Finn then back at Michele, "I don't know...is it okay with your uncle Finny?" Rachel and Michele looked at Finn who shrugged.

"It's not my decision who goes. I'm just doing this for my little Queen and whoever she wants to go can come if they want."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I come?"

"Nope, not at all."

Rachel smiled brightly at him and looked back at Michele, "I guess I'm coming too."

Michele gave her a big smile and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked with syrup all over her face with some eggs sticking to it.

Finn laughed and took some wipes out of a bag, "Come here, let me wipe your mouth."

Michele closed her mouth and leaned forward to let Finn wipe her mouth.

"Are you done eating?" Finn asked when he finished wiping her mouth.

Michele thought about it before nodding, "Are you sureeee?" Finn asked with squinted eyes.

"Yesssss!"

"Okay, okay. I was just checking. Go pick out your clothes and I will be in, in a few minutes." Finn picked Michele up and sat her down on the floor.

Michele sprinted to Finn's room, almost falling on the way to get dressed.

"You're just going to let her get dressed by herself?" Rachel asked incredulously.

Finn shrugged, "I don't know how to get a little girl dressed."

"So you're going to let her get dressed by herself?"

Finn shrugged once again, "Whatever she does will be better than what I do."

Rachel chuckled and shook her head, "I'll help her."

"I'll get your plate." Finn took her plate out of her hands and went to wash the dishes.

Rachel was about to start walking again, but stopped and turned back to Finn, "Finny?"

Finn looked back at her and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah babe?"

"Thanks for not having sex with me last night. You were right...I might have regretted having sex drunk."

Finn smiled, "No problem." Rachel smiled and turned back around to go help Michele.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Unka wook at da mokey!"

"I see it, baby girl." Finn smiled, "You know, I've always wanted a pet monkey."

Michele laughed, "Yew sillwey Unka Finny."

"Why am I silly?" Finn said in mock hurt.

"You can't have a pet mokey!"

Finn laughed, "I can if I want to."

"Well I want one too!"

Finn laughed, "I'll get you whatever you want."

"You spoil her rotten I bet."

"Absolutely and Kurt hates it even though he spoils her just as much as me." Finn laughed.

Rachel shook her head, "I could just imagine how much you would spoil your child."

Finn laughed, "I'd give my son or daughter whatever they want no matter the cost." Finn grabbed Michele's hand and they started walking towards the next animal.

"Unka Finny can I get on you back?"

Finn picked her up and sat her down on his shoulders, "This good?"

Michele nodded and held onto his head so she wouldn't fall. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist, "I adore your relationship with her."

Finn smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What animal do you want to go see next?"

"Tigew!"

"You got it babe." Finn said and started walking in the direction of the Tigers."

About an hour later Michele declared she was hungry and ready to leave so they left and decided to just order some pizza at the apartment and get ice cream later.

"Finny can we watch The Lion King?" Michele asked after they got their pizza.

"Yea ma'am." Finn stood up from the couch and walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in.

When Michele finished eating, she got up and started dancing and singing to all of the songs and eventually convinced Finn and Rachel to sing with her until she got tired somewhere in the middle of the movie and decided to lay on top of Finn and dosed off to sleep minutes later.

"I'm going to put Michele in my bed." Finn whispered to Rachel who was curled in a ball in his side.

"Okay." Rachel whispered and moved over a bit so he could stand up.

Finn came back about three minutes later and wrapped an arm around Rachel. Rachel crawled into his lap and buried her face in his neck, "I had fun today." She mumbled.

"I did too."Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her and eventually he brought one of his hands down to her thigh and moved his hand up and down her leg, going up higher every time, until Rachel put her hand on top of his to stop him.

"We have a kid in here. We can't do this." She whispered.

Finn sighed because he knew she was right, "Okay. Can we take a nap then?"

"Yeah," Rachel said then stood up, "Lay down."

Finn did as told then reached out for her. Rachel smiled and laid down with her back side against him.

Finn sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist. Rachel smiled, resting her hands on top of his and she turned her head a little to kiss his lips before turning back around dozing off to sleep.

Finn on the other hand just stared at Rachel with a soft smile. He never noticed it before, but they fit together perfectly. Was that just a coincidence? Finn shrugged not wanting to think about it just stare at the beautiful girl he had in his arms.

He didn't know when it happened, maybe it was today at the zoo, but at some point he realized that he had actual feeling for here and he knew they weren't going to go away easily.

He decided he would tell her. When? He didn't know. All he knew at the moment is that he wanted to experience an actually relationship with her and he could just hope that she felt the same way about him.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

**_A:N/ I was extremely surprised at the amount of reviews/follows/favorites I got! I was not expecting this at all! But, you never know._**

**_So, here is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ To those two people who read this story thinking it was a faberry fic, I'm sorry if it really offended you that much that you actually had to say those things.**

**No, I'm, or any other author that has Finchel fics under faberry, are not trying to post under your precious faberry fics. It happens on it's own. We have no way of knowing that our fics are being posted under there. The names are put in alphabetically (by last name) I didn't intentionally post under there thinking I would get more readers, like you said, because I simply do not care about how many people read my stories. All I care about is that somebody is reading it. If you didn't like the story you could have simply stopped reading it and went on with your life. What you both said was unnecessary.**

**Anyways for all you Finchel shippers ... I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Love you !**

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Finn!" Kurt yelled the next day over the phone, "Why aren't you ready yet!?"

"I'm sorry! I went to sleep late!" Finn yelled back as he looked around for something to where for breakfast with his parents, Kurt, Blaine, and Michele.

"What could have possibly kept you up after I picked up Michele?"

Finn momentarily glared at Rachel who was sitting under the covers watching him multitask and try not to laugh, "Nothing. Look Kurt, I'll never be dressed in time if you don't leave me alone. I'll see you in an hour." Finn hung up the phone and sighed, "This is all your fault."

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"You kept me up all night!"

"You could have stopped me at any point."

"I tried, but you kept saying things and touching me and since I'm a guy and you're hot, I couldn't resist!"

Rachel smiled, "You think I'm hot?"

"That's not the point! I'm going to be late for dinner and it will be all your fault."

Rachel chuckled and put on his shirt that was laying on the ground. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him.

"You go take your shower and everything and I'll pick out your clothes."

"You don't-"

"I want to." Rachel said with a smile and kissed his chest tenderly.

Finn nodded, "Alright, thanks babe."

"No problem," she paused to give him a kiss on the lips, "But, seriously, do you really think I'm hot?"

Finn chuckled and nodded as he walked into the bathroom, "Very." He winked at her before closing the door and leaving it unlocked for her.

Rachel stood in the same spot for about five minutes smiling at the door like an idiot before biting her lip, to keep from squealing like a little girl, and started looking for some clothes.

About twenty minutes later Finn walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, his hair wet and tiny droplets from his hair rolling down his chest,

When Rachel saw him she tried her hardest not to get up and lick the water off of him, "You're clothes are laid out on the chair."

"Thanks."

"Well," Rachel stood up, "I'm going to go make myself some coffee."

Finn nodded and started getting dressed. Rachel just bit her lip and quickly excited the room before she _really_ made him late for his day with his family.

"Give me some." Finn said as he walked out of his room completely dressed twenty minutes later.

Rachel gave him her cup and looked him up and down, "I did good."

Finn rolled his eyes and he took two big sips, "Damn that was hot."

Rachel wiped his lip with her thumb, "Did you expect it to be cold?"

"Yes." Finn said sarcastically, "How do I look?"

"Eatable." Finn just stared at her and she laughed, "You look hot and you smell delicious now go."

Finn smiled, "Thanks." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll see you whenever I see you."

"You may not see me for the rest of the day and that's all I get?"

Finn rolled his eyes dramatically and stared into her eyes as he pressed her back against the counter, slipped one hand under her shirt and squeezed her ass, put his index finger under her chin and-

"Finn!?" Puck yelled as he walked into the apartment.

Finn quickly backed away from Rachel right before Puck entered the kitchen.

"Umm...am I interrupting something?" He asked when he saw their guilty looks, not missing that Rachel had on Finn's shirt.

"No, I was just um...leaving."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "He was just leaving."

Puck eyed them suspiciously but didn't ask any questions,"...okay."

It was quiet for a minute until Finn mumbled a goodbye and quickly left the apartment.

"Well...I'm going to go finish this in Finn's room and get dressed then I'll leave to whatever." Rachel was almost into Finn's room until Puck called her name, "Damn." Rachel mumbled as she slowly turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"What were you and Finn really doing?"

"We were fighting like we normally do. That's all."

"About what?"

"I didn't make him any coffee so he took some of mine and I got mad at him." Rachel smiled internally at her quick thinking.

Puck nodded seemingly a little convinced, "Why are you wearing his shirt?"

"I forgot to pack some of my own night clothes."

Puck sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her, "I don't know if you're lying or not, but if you are I want you to know that if you and Finn have something going on take really good care of him because he has been through a lot."

Rachel frowned wondering what he was talking about, she decided she'll ask Finn about it when she got a chance, "You have nothing to worry about." Puck nodded and walked into his room.

Rachel sighed, her and Finn would have to be a little more cautious about what they do.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"So, Finn, how is that Rachel girl?" Carole's mom asked as the sat down at iHop for breakfast.

"Mom, don't."

"What? I'm just wondering." Carole defended.

"No, you're trying to get me to tell you I like Rachel."

"Well...do you?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "No, mom. Rachel and I are just friends and nothing more."

"But-"

"Carole, we haven't seen both of our son's in a while. How about we see how they are doing?"

Carole sighed, "I'm just going to say you and Rachel would make a cute couple, and from what I witnessed the other day I think you both secretly have a thing for each other. I'm done now."

"I actually agree with her." Kurt mumbled after a moment."

Finn rubbed his face, "Every time we get together why does it always seem like we talk about my love life?"

"Because we care for you Finn and want you to get married someday...and I want more grandchildren."

"And you will have that. Just give it some time."

"Okay," Carole sighed, "I'm sorry...think about what I said though."

Finn nodded, "I will." He smiled.

"Good." Carole gave him a big smile and turned to Kurt and Blaine, "How are you guys?"

While Kurt and Blaine were telling them how they were doing, Finn stayed quiet thinking about what his mom told him. Was it really that noticeable that he liked Rachel?

Was it that noticeable? He hoped not because, for one, he wasn't ready to tell her, and two because he didn't even know if she would like him back.

When Finn looked up he saw his mom staring at him with a knowing smirk. Finn shook his head and chuckled, his mom knew him too well. Thankfully, she didn't say anything and went back to talking to Kurt and Blaine.

For the rest of the day they all walked around Times Square, and ate dinner before Carole and Burt had to go to the airport for their flight.

"Hey Hudson." Puck greeted when Finn walked into the apartment.

"Hey, you been here all day?"

"Yeah, Quinn went to work this morning."

"Oh," Finn nodded in understand, "I brought you some pasta from the restaurant I just ate at with Kurt, Blaine, Michele, and my parents."

"Thanks." Puck said as he grabbed the plate and wen tot heat it up.

"What you planned on doing for the rest of the night?"

"I'm going to take a shower and maybe just go to sleep. I've been walking around all day."

Puck nodded, "Before you go I have a question."

"What?"

"You would tell me if you were dating someone... right?"

"Yeah, what kind of question is that, you're my best friend, you'd be the first one I tell."

"I know, it's just...never mind."

"No, what?"

"Well, Quinn and I were talking...about you and Rachel an-"

"Goodnight Puck." Finn cut him off before he could finish.

"No, wait! We, mostly Quinn, have just been a little suspicious. You guys seem to have gotten a little closer this past week and it's weird because Quinn and I have been dating for months and you guys have hated each other since and now...I don't know."

"It's just because Rachel has been sleeping over here a lot lately. That's probably why seem to tolerate each other now."

"That's what I said! But, Quinn is still convinced you guys are dating or at least doing something. After this morning, seeing Rachel in your shirt, it kind of made me a little curious."

"She just forgot her night clothes at her apartment. I didn't even know she was wearing my shirt until this morning. That's why we were fighting this morning."

Puck raised his eyebrows, "I thought it was ab-"

"And it was about Rachel not making me any coffee." Finn said quickly hoping that's what Rachel told Puck.

Puck's face softened, "Okay, sorry for thinking you would keep this a secret from me."

"No worries dude." Finn said as he let out a breath, "Well, goodnight."

Finn quickly went to his room and took out his phone to call Rachel.

"Hello, Finn, what brings you to call me?"

"We have a problem."

"Did Puck question you too?"

"Yeah, I told him that we were fighting over my shirt this morning and about the coffee."

"Good." Rachel breathed out, "I think we need to be more careful.

"I know." Finn sighed as he fell back on his bed.

"So, how was you're day babe?"

"My arms and legs hurt like hell because I was walking all day and Michele wanted me to hold her most of the time. Other than that, I had fun. What did you do today baby girl?"

"Rehearsed my lines. Quinn was at work all day and I had nothing else to do. At the moment I'm just laying on my bed." She paused, "I wish you were here with me." She mumbled.

"I wish I was too." He whispered back, "What time does Quinn get off of work?"

"She gets off at midnight. Why?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." With that Finn hung up the phone and started walking out.

"I'll be back in a few hours!" Finn yelled to Puck.

"Alright!"

Finn walked out of the apartment building and get a cab to Rachel's apartment. He arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes later.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Someone's happy to see me." Finn said as he lifted her up a bit and walked into the apartment so he could close the door.

"I have been bored all day and now I won't be as bored since your hear now. And I never got my goodbye kiss." Rachel said with a pout.

Finn chuckled and kissed her lips for a while before pulling away, "Happy?"

Rachel smiled and bit her lip, "Yeah. Come on. I wanna cuddle." Rachel said as she pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down before she sat on his lap and buried her face in his neck.

Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the sofa.

"You're like a big cuddly bear." Rachel giggled.

Finn laughed, "I've been told."

Rachel smiled, "So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"First I want you to unbutton your shirt." Rachel said as she sat up a little.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"For my own pleasure." Rachel shrugged, "I'll take off my shorts if you do."

"Okay." Finn said as he unbuttoned his shirt while Rachel stood up to take off her shorts.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Finn asked as Rachel sat back on his lap.

"I have a question."

"Ask me anything." Finn said as he softly kissed her lips.

Rachel kissed him back for a while before pulling away, "So, Puck said something this morning that caught my attention."

"What?"

"He said something about you going through a lot and for me to take care of you...what did he mean by that?"

Finn sighed, "The two serious relationships I've had didn't end too well."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Finn shook his head, "It's fine. It was years ago."

Rachel nodded, "So, what happened?"

"In my first relationship I had a situation similar to Puck. Except, she wasn't drunk, we were together for a while, and she was really pregnant."

"...so, you have a son?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Rachel, can I finish?" Finn said as he tightened his arms around her waist when he felt her pulling away.

Rachel sighed, "Yeah."

"Like I was saying. She was pregnant. I wasn't ready for a child but I still stuck with her through the first few months. I paid for doctor appointments and whatever else she wanted me to pay for. We moved in together then three weeks after getting her settled into my apartment I over heard her talking to someone on the phone. I didn't think anything of it until she said something about him being the dad. After that we broke up I moved in with Puck and we've been roommates ever since. Even when my second serious girlfriend and around. She also cheated on me, except she didn't get pregnant, she had sex with another man in my room and admitted that she had only been with me because I play football at first, but then she had really fallen in love with me, but she still cheated so...I broke up with her. She didn't take it well either. She started following me everywhere. Every girl that I talked to she would threaten. I told you we broke up two years ago, but the last time I saw her was about nine months ago."

Rachel's eye widened, "Wow."

"Yeah, I kind of have trust issues too so..."

"That's understandable." Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You never did me anything. You haven't reason to be sorry."

"I know, but I'm sorry for how you've been treated."

"It's okay. It was years ago."

Rachel nodded, "Do you think that bitch still stalks you and is planning my death?"

Finn chuckled, "Maybe." He laughed when he saw Rachel's head shot up and she looked up at him terrified, "I'm kidding. The last I heard, she went back to Chicago with her parents for a while."

"Good, I don't have to worry about some crazy bitch trying to kill me."

Finn laughed, "Do I have to worry about some crazy exes?"

"No, mine weren't crazy, we just fell out of love with each other. We got bored. It was mutual understandings."

"I guess I'm just attracted to crazy girls then...you're not crazy are you?"

Rachel laughed, "No, you have nothing to worry about."

Finn laughed, "Good."

Rachel sighed, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, you can turn on whatever you want and I'll get us some ice cream."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

One month later...

"Hey Rach?" Finn whispered after their third time that night.

"Yeah?" Rachel said as she looked up at him.

"Umm...well we have been doing this for a while now and um...I don't know when...or how it happened...but um I-I like you."

Rachel chuckled, "I like you too Finny."

Finn sat up, "No, Rachel, I mean I _really_ like you." Rachel still didn't understand, "I want to be with you, Rachel. Like kiss you whenever I want you. Hold your hand when ever I want to...Rachel...I want to go on a date with you."

Rachel's eyes widened as she sat up and stared at him, "You want to what?"

"I've been feeling like this for a while now and-"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. It's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules. I want you to be my girlfriend Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, "You're just saying this because we are having sex. You're confusing your lust for actual feelings." Rachel said as she got out of bed and started putting on her clothes.

"No, I'm not Rachel,!I know what I'm talking about. At first I thought the same thing. But then, I found myself unable to stop thinking about you. The way you smile, your laugh, the way you're face goes into the adorable little pout when you can't figure something out, the way-"

"Stop! We can't do this Finn." Rachel said a she started walking out the door.

Finn quickly got out of the bed and put on his boxers, "Why not Rachel? Give me one reason why not?" Finn said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Finn, let me go."

"No, give me one good reason why we can't really be together." Finn whispered as he pulled her against him.

"Finn make me do this." Rachel cried.

"Give me one reason and I'll let you go."

"Finn.."

"Come on Rach."

"I don't feel the same way about you."

Finn pulled back and gave her a hurt look, "You what..."

"I'm sorry Finn."

"So this really was just a good fuck to you?"

"No, I care about you Finn. I really do. Just not in the way you want me to."

"Just leave already Rachel. You gave me a reason like I asked now you can leave, and whatever we had going on we can stop now."

"Finn don't-"

"Get out."

Rachel looked down at the floor and slowly walked out the door. She turned back around to say something else, but before she could even open her mouth Finn slammed the door in her face.

Finn went to his room and called his mom, "Mom?"

"What wrong honey?"

"You were right mom. I do have feelings for Rachel."

"That's good! But, why do you sound so sad?"

"She doesn't feel that same way about me." He sniffed.

"You really like this girl huh?"

"Yeah, a lot, I've told her my deep secrets. Secrets I haven't even told Puck."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"No, I want to come home for a while. I haven't seen Lima in a while. I just booked the first flight for to later on tonight at midnight."

"Okay, I'll see you later honey. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks mom." With that Finn hung up the phone and called Puck.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"I'm going to Lima to tonight."

"What why? For how long?"

"I just need to get away from all the drama of New York for a while. I don't know how long."

"What about football?"

"Coach will understand. I'll see you when I get back." With that Finn hung up the phone and started packing his bags.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Hey guys." Rachel whispered as she walked into her apartment.

"Hey Rach. I thought you were staying with Finn."

"Just hearing his name made her break down in tears."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she rushed over to her friend.

"I may have just lost my best friend." She sobbed.

"Who? Finn?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, we had a huge fight just now."

"About what?"

Rachel shook her head not wanting to tell Quinn about her and Finn's secret.

Puck who was sitting on the sofa finally spoke up, "Does this have anything to do with Finn leaving for Lima in three hours?"

"He's what?" Rachel same through her tears.

"He's going to Lima for a while at midnight. He said he need to get away from New York for a while and he didn't know when he'd be back."

"This is all my fault."

"Whatever happens, we will get through this, okay?" Rachel nodded as she wiped her tears, "Go get dressed we're going to go out."

"No, you and Puck finish with your date. We can go out tomorrow."

"Okay, but tomorrow we are going to find you a boyfriend."

"Quinn, no, I don't-"

"No! You you haven't had a boyfriend ever since your fugly ex. Time for you to get out there again."

"Quinn I don't think-"

"Nope! We're doing it whether you like it or not."

Rachel sighed, "Okay, but I won't make any promises."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Mom?" Finn called out the next morning as he walked into the house.

"Finn? You're here?" Carole said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Finn smiled as he gave her a tight hug.

"Hey baby. Are you tired?"

"Not really, I think I'll have breakfast with you an Burt go take a small nap and go to Mckinley."

Carole nodded, "Okay, there is plenty here for you." Carole said as she led him to the kitchen.

"You can take your bags up to your room while I make your plate."

Finn nodded as he brought his bass all the way up to his room. When he entered his room he smiled when he noticed everything was still the same as when he left. He took a deep breath in, it always smelled like home here.

He dropped his bags down on the bed and went over to his drums. He sat on the stool and picked up the sticks ad lightly started tapping on it.

He had forgotten how much he loved the drums. He didn't realize how long he'd been upstairs until he saw his mom standing in the door way smiling at him, "I remember you'd play those whenever you were in a bad mood. Though it was annoying as hell the sound was always soothing to me."

Finn smiled, "I miss them."

"I actually miss hearing you play. The house is a little quiet without you."

Finn chuckled, "You used to yell at me all the time for being so loud."

"Which is why you have a sound proof room. Though you still left the door open most of the time."

Finn laughed, "Sorry about that."

Carole waved him off, "So, how are you Finny?"

"I'll be fine. It's just, I really liked Rachel and when she told me she didn't feel that same I felt like I had been hit by a train because I liked her so much. Maybe even a lot more than I want to admit."

Carole laughed, "I know how you feel. Before your dad and I got together he denied that he liked me for the longest before finally asking me out on a date."

Finn chuckled, "I have something else to tell you." Finn cleared his throat, "Rachel and I were also...friends with benefits."

"You're lying."

"I wish I was." Finn said ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry mom. It wasn't my idea though! It was hers!"

"You agreed though Finn!"

"I know, I shouldn't have, but the temptation was too big to ignore."

Carole sighed, "It's okay Finny. You're a boy it's normal."

"I know but I still could have said no."

"You could have and you didn't. It's over, forget about it." Carole said firmly.

"Okay, can we just go eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Come on."

They both walked down the stairs and found Burt already sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Finn, I had no idea you were coming here this morning."

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute." Finn said as he gave Burt a hug, "I just need to get some advice from my mom and I needed a break from all the hustle of Nee York, you know?"

"I understand completely. A week there was a lot for me."

Finn laughed and thanked his mom as she slid a plate in front of him, "So, how is your shop?"

"It's good. I'm actually thinking about expanding it."

"Really? That's great."

"Thank you."

Finn nodded, "How is work for you mom?"

Carole rolled her eyes playfully, "Work is work. Tiring and long."

Finn laughed, "You should retire."

"I'm old, but I'm not that old son." Carole glared at him playfully.

Finn laughed, "My bad." He said just as he finished his food.

"Just put it in the sink, I'll get it."

Finn smiled, "Okay, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to head to McKinley."

"Are you going to take your truck?"

"My baby is still here?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Of course, we could never get rid of your truck. We know you would be devastated."

Finn chuckled, "It would be understandable though. I mean it is old."

"But from our understanding you have a lot of good and bad memories in there so we could never get rid of it."

"Thanks guys. Well, I'll see you guys later." With that he walked back up to his room took a quick bath and threw on some clothes before walking out to his truck and going to McKinley.

"I thought it was just a rumor when I heard my best glee co-captain and now best professional football player was here in the flesh."

Finn turned around at the voice and smiled, "Mr. Schu! How are you!" He said as he hugged his former teacher.

"Oh please, call me Will, you're not my student anymore."

Finn laughed and shook his head, "Thank you, but no thank you. You will always be Mr. Schu to me."

Will laughed, "So, what brings you here?"

"I needed a little reminder of where I came from."

Will nodded in understanding, "What better way to do that than go to a before school glee practice?"

Fin laughed, "Why not? I can probably show those kids how it's done."

Will laughed as they walked into the choir room, "Good morning guys! I would like to, with great honor, introduce one of the original and first co-captains of this glee club-"

"Finn Hudson!" They all said at the same time.

Will blushed, "I may brag about you guys a lot."

Finn laughed, "It's fine. Hey guys! You guys obviously know me as Mr. Schu's first co-captain of glee club or maybe even as the quarterback for the Jets." Finn laughed when he saw most of the boys nod, "Well, I'm here today because I need all of your help to get me to find myself again. Music has always been my go to when I'm in a bad mood, especially drums-"

"He's not kidding. The boy can bang for hours without stopping unless someone tells him to."

Finn laughed and shrugged, "I love the drums. What can I say? Anyways, I don't know how long I'll be here in Lima but for the time being I will be helping Mr. Schu coach for a while, if that's okay with all of you and Mr. Schu of course, and I'm pretty sure you guys would rather a younger coach than this guy that's always giving you eighties music." They all laughed at that and nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess we all agree that Finn will be staying for a while?"

"They all nodded in agreement."

"Good, we will all meet in the auditorium and Kevin I want you to work with Finn on the drums."

"Yes sir."

"Am how about Finn give us a solo performance?"

"What? I haven't sang in an while Mr. Schu. I don't-"

"Solo! Solo! Solo!" Everybody started chanting.

Finn shook his head, "Okay, okay! I will sing, but don't be surprised if I'm a little rusty."

"You'll be fine." Mr. Schu said as he patted Finn's back, "Okay, meeting dismissed."

Finn watched them closely as the left. He noticed the Kevin guy obviously staring at one of the girls. Finn chuckled remembering how he was, "I'll catch up with you later, Mr. Schue."

"Okay."

Finn caught up with Kevin, "You're Kevin right?"

The boy looked away from the girl he was staring at and looked up at Finn, "Yes sir-"

"Call me Finn, I'm not that old." They both laughed.

"Who's that?" Finn said motioning to the girl in front of them.

"Her name is Kassidy. She is the most prettiest girl in this school. To me at least." Kevin sighed.

Finn smiled, "Why don't you ask her out?"

"She's not as popular as me, she not popular at all actually, she only thinks of me as some stupid jock."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but-"

"Nope, I was exactly like you in high school. I like this girl me and her were both co-captains. We had amazing chemistry. I wanted to date her, but I never asked her out, you know why?"

"Because you thought she'd only think of you as some dumb jock?"

"Maybe not a dumb jock because I graduated top in my class, but a jock nonetheless. I was scared. I regret it everyday of my life."

"If you saw her today would you ask her out?"

"Maybe." Finn nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was engaged or married right now."

Kevin nodded, "So, you're saying that I should just go for it?"

Finn shrugged, "Why not?"

Kevin nodded, looking determined as ever, "I'm going to do it now."

"Hold up," Finn chuckled, "How devoted to music is she?"

"She is co-captain of the team. One of the best singers on the team. She's always talking about how she will be on Broadway, so I'd say pretty devoted."

Finn laughed thinking of Rachel, "Maybe we can put together a number for her. During the time we're here we can practice something together and perform it together."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, why not?" Finn shrugged with a smile, "You can even pick whatever song you want. Just make sure it's the type of music she likes, but is also in your range."

Kevin nodded, "Thank you so much." He said just as the bell rang.

"Get to class. I'll see you at practice." Kevin nodded and ran away.

Finn smiled, coming here was one of the best decision he ever made. He looked to the side and saw the guidance office with Mrs. Schuster."

"Knock, knock?" Finn said as he entered the room.

Emma looked up from her cleaning and smiled, "Finn Hudson! Is it really you?"

"In the flesh!" He said as he gave her a hug.

"Oh my goodness! I thought you forgot all about us!"

"How can I ever forget this place? I made some of my best memories here." Finn said as he sat down.

Emma laughed at that, "Have you seen Mr. Schu?"

"Yes, he is the first teacher I talked to actually." He said just as Mr. Schu walked into the room.

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

Will laughed, "I'm actually principle now."

"No way!"

Will nodded, "A lot has changed since the last time you visited."

"I'm sorry for not visiting more often." Finn said sadly.

"Hey, we understand. You had college and now professional football. I wouldn't blame you if you had never come here again."

"I could never forget about this place. I had the best four years of my life in this place." Finn said softly, "I still need to visit my friends that live here."

Will just smirk like he was in on his own secret before turning to Emma, "Did you tell him?"

"No, I thought it would be best if you told him."

"Told me what?"

"Emma is pregnant."

"Oh congratulations." Finn said with a smile but was still a little confused.

Will laughed at his confusion, "And we plan on naming _him_ Finn."

"You're kidding!" Finn said with wide eyes.

Emma shook her head, "And we also want you to be the godfather."

"Mr. Schu..."

"I wouldn't want anybody else to e my son godfather."

"Of-of course!" Finn laughed, "I would love to be the godfather. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We had actually asked your parents for your number a few days ago, but luckily you came here and we got to tell you in person."

Finn laughed, "I can't believe this. I'm going to spoil him so much."

Will laughed, "We know."

Finn laughed, "I promise I will come down here every holiday and every birthday and may I'll keep in touch with you guys and when he get's older he can maybe even fly down to New York to visit or you all can come visit for one of my games

Will laughed at his excitement, "Of course Finn. So, how is, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck. I heard you both got drafted on the same team."

"Yes, we did actually, luckily. Having my best friend on the field with me is amazing. Kurt and Blaine are actually married now and have a baby girl that is actually my god daughter too."

"I'm sure she is spoiled."

Finn laughed, "I treat her like a little Queen."

Will smiled, "Good to know that we put our son in good hands if something ever happened to us."

"Do you have any girl in your life?" Emma asked, "I' sure with you being the hot, young, and new quarterback you have girls throwing themselves at you."

Finn nodded, "No, there aren't any girls in my life at the moment. I'm rolling single for a while."

Emma squinted, "You know as a guidance it is my job to know when people are lying."

"There _was_ this girl. But, it didn't work out." Finn said sadly.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." Will said with a smirk, "Like Corinne." Will motioned behind him.

Finn looked behind him and his eyes widened, "Oh my God." Finn stood up.

"Hey Finn." Corinne said shyly.

Finn chuckled, "I can't believe it's you." Finn said as he gave her a tight hug.

Corrine hugged him back just a tightly, "I got a call from Mr. Schu and when he told me that _the_ Finn Hudson was back home and helping with Glee club I had to see it with my own eyes."

Finn laughed, "Well, it's true. I'm here visiting from New York."

"You live in New York too!"

"Yeah, you live there?"

"Yes! I'm a lawyer and I new you played football for the Jets because every sports channel is talking about you and Puckerman, but I didn't know the Jets were for New York."

"Still not into sports I see." Finn smirked.

Corinne laughed, "I don't understand it."

Finn laughed, "Some things never change." He said softly making her blush, "You still look as beautiful as ever by the way."

"Finn, why do you always do that."

Finn chuckled, "Do what?"

"Make me blush!" She laughed.

Finn shrugged, "You look cute."

Corinne groaned as she blushed more, "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay." Finn chuckled, "I'll stop." Finn looked at Will and Emma who started pretending like they weren't staring at them. Finn chucked, "I'll see you for Practice later Mr. Schu."

"Okay, it was nice seeing you guys." Will smiled.

Corinne walked over to Mr. Schu and gave him a tight hug, "I missed you. You're so old now."

Mr. Schu laughed, "Don't let the mustache fool you. My taste in music is still up to date."

Corinne, Finn, and Emma laughed at that, "Never doubted that Mr. Schu." Corinne said as she hugged Emma, "Is it okay if I come to practice too?"

"Of course it is." Will said, "I'll see you both later."

"Bye guys." They said and walked out of the room.

"So, how is life treating you Finn?"

"I'm quite alright. Even though I got rejected by this girl I really liked last night."

"Awe, Finny got rejected by a girl." Corinne pouted playfully.

"Shut up." Finn laughed nudged her playfully.

Corinne laughed, "I'm sure who ever the girl is is regretting her decision to let you go because now any girl can get you." Corinne said slyly.

Finn looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Like who?"

Corinne smiled, "_Anybody_."

Finn chuckled, "What about you? How is your life ma'am?"

"Really good actually. I love being a lawyer. I do miss singing sometimes though."

"Maybe we could sing a duet. Show those kids how a proper duet is done."

Corinne laughed, "The big football star wants to sing a duet with little ol' me?"

"You're right, maybe I should save my voice for someone important."

Corinne rolled her eyes playfully, "I missed you Finny Bear."

"I missed you too cupcake."

Corinne laughed at the old nickname he gave her all those years ago, "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know yet. What about you?"

"A week, I wanted to visit my parents."

"How are they by the way?"

"They're good. They talk about you all the time."

Finn laughed, "Maybe I should pay them a visit." Finn said nonchalantly.

Corinne smirked, "I think they would like that."

Finn smiled at her, "What would you say if I asked you to dinner tonight."

Corinne smiled, "I would say about time." Corinne stopped walking and looked at him for a second before standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

Finn sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. Corinne pulled away and bit her bottom lip, "We can go after practice later."

Finn nodded sounds like a plan. Corinne smiled and gave him on more kiss, "I'll see you later Finny Bear."

"Bye cupcake."

Corinne laughed before walking away. Finn smiled to himself before practically sprinting out of the building to go tell his mom.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"You ever decided what you wanted to sing?" Finn said as he sat with Kevin behind the drums after Mr. Schu finished introducing Corinne to the kids.

"No, I don't really listen to Broadway."

"You know what, forget what I said. Sing something from you're heart. Sing something that you know will get her attention."

Kevin nodded, "Okay."

"And you remember how you asked me if I saw the girl I liked today would I ask her out?" Kevin nodded, "Well I did and she said yes."

"Who is it?"

Finn motioned to Corinne who was working with the girl Kevin liked, "Really? She really pretty."

Finn would have agreed, but then he thought about Rachel. He didn't know why because she had rejected him. Finn frowned and shook his head, "We have a date right after practice."

"Really? What are you guys doing?"

"I remember how she loved rock climbing in high school so I'm going to take her to do that and then later we're going to have a candle lit picnic in the park."

Kevin smiled, "That's something I would do."

Finn smiled, "You know, you're like the little brother I've always wanted but never had."

Kevin smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. Let's get started with these lessons."

About five minutes before practice ended Mr. Schu decided to to stop practice.

"I think we were promised a song from Finn Hudson?"

"Oh god." Finn chuckled.

Everybody moved to the audience and before Corinne could walk down Finn grabbed her hand, "Nope, you're singing with me, cupcake."

"But-"

"For old times sakes?" Finn pouted.

Corinne sighed dramatically, "What are we singing?"

"Don't Stop Believin'."

Corinne smiled as she grabbed a the microphone.

"Kevin, get the drums, James get the guitar."

With that they started the instrumental and they started singing.

When they were done everyone stood on their feet and clapped for them.

Finn smiled and gave Corinne a big hug, "That was amazing!"

Corinne laughed as Finn spun her around, "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed singing with you."

"I didn't realize how much I missed _singing_."

Corrine laughed as Mr. Schu walked back on the stage, "That, ladies and gentlemen, is how a duet is done." Mr. Schu laughed, "We have morning practice tomorrow and I will be giving you your assignment for the week. You guys are dismissed."

Finn grabbed Corinne's hand and they started walking out of the door, "Bye Mr. Schu!"

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!"

"So where are we going?"

"Rock climbing then a picnic under the stars in the park."

"I love rock climbing! I haven't been in so long." Finn smiled at her excitement, "You still have your truck!?"

Finn laughed, "Yeah, I didn't know my mom and Burt kept it."

"I missed this truck, oh my goodness!"

"I did too. I was sad when I couldn't bring it to New York with me. But, now I'm kind of glad because you can get to places faster by walking."

Corinne smiled, "I agree. I use to have a car in New York. Worst decision of my life."

Finn laughed and they were silent for the rest of the ride until they reached the rock climbing place.

"You ready?"

Corinne nodded and took the hand he was holding out to her so they could walk in.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Rachel! Come on we need to leave now."

"I don't even want to go out." Rachel said as she exited her room.

"You need to get a boyfriend, Rachel. I'm getting tired of waiting for you and Finn get together."

Rachel sighed, "We could be together." She mumbled to herself.

"What did say?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was looking at her curiously, "Oh nothing."

"Okay, anyways, we need to go."

Quinn grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the door with Puck following.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the club and Quinn nearly dragged Rachel in.

"Quinn I don't understand why I need a boyfriend."

"Maybe at least someone to-"

"Quinn! I don't want anybody else but Finn!"

Quinn and Puck looked at her surprised, "You what?"

Rachel put her hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry." She said then ran out of the club.

"Damn, I didn't see that one coming." Puck chuckled, Quinn glared at him and ran after Rachel.

"Rachel!?" Quinn said as she entered the apartment.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room and saw her curled in a ball on her bed crying, "Rach, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you liked Finn."

"I didn't know either." Rachel sobbed, "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Finn and I have been friends with benefits for a months."

"Damn, my-"

Quinn and Rachel glared at Puck dating him to finish that sentence, "I'll just...leave." Puck said as he walked out of the room.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of those stupid rules we made and we knew you and Puck would make a huge deal out of it like you do for everything else we do."

Quinn sighed, "So, yesterday, when you said you lost you're best friend. What did that really mean?"

"I lost the only person I ever really loved." She whispered.

"Wow, so this is serious."

"And yesterday when he told me he had real feelings for me I fucked up by going by those fucking rules and I told him I didn't feel the same way. And today when you were talking about getting me a boyfriend I could help but think about Finn all day."

"Rachel! You need to call him and apologize!"

"He wouldn't forgive me! _I_ wouldn't forgive me! I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again."

"Don't say that Rachel. He'll have to talk to you."

Rachel sighed, "I'll give him some space and I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Okay, how about I kick Puck out and we can talk about how stupid boys are over movies and ice cream."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay, you get cleaned up and cleaned up while I kick Puck out." With that Quinn got up and walked out of the room.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"I had fun tonight." Corinne said as they stopped in front of her parents door.

"I did too." Finn said as he stuffed his hands in his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to ask you earlier, but um, what did you mean by about time?"

Corinne laughed, "In high school. I could tell you liked me, I liked you too and I waited for you to ask me out, but you never did and I was disappointed."

Finn smiled, "You liked me? I thought you thought of me as some dumb jock."

Corinne shook her head, "I didn't think of you as a jock, nor did I think you were dumb."

Finn smiled, "Good to know."

Corinne smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Finn said as he gave her a hug, "Bye."

"Bye." Corinne waved at him and walked into the house. Finn smiled to himself as he walked back to his truck.

For the rest of the week Corinne and Finn grew a little closer and Finn and Kevin continued to practice the song.

"Mr. Schu?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"I think I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"Really? That's a bummer those kids have really grown close to you. Especially Kevin."

"I know, I grew close them too. But, I can't miss another game."

"I understand."

"I really enjoyed being here though. It really helped."

Mr. Schu smiled, "Glad we could help."

Finn nodded, "I'll tell them I'm leaving today after Kevin and I sing our song."

"Okay. It was nice having you Finn. Made everything easier on me."

Finn laughed, "I promise I'll visit more often too."

"I'll hold you to that."

Finn laughed, "See you in the auditorium."

"Wait...how are you and Corinne?"

Finn smiled, "We're good. Thank you for calling her. Seeing her really helped."

"I know."

Finn chuckled and walked out of the room to go to the auditorium, "You ready?" Finn asked as he sat next to Kevin.

"Nervous as hell, but I'm ready I guess."

Finn chuckled, and patted his back "Come on let's start rehearsing."

Towards the end of rehearsal Finn stood up and clapped his hands, "Can everyone please sit in the audience? Kevin and I would like to sing a song...to Brianna."

While everyone did as told Kevin stood behind the microphone and Finn sat behind the drums and they started playing Jessie's Girl.

When the song ended everyone stood up and clapped for them. Finn nudged Kevin in Brianna's direction, "Go for it."

Kevin nodded and walked over to Brianna. By the way Brianna started nodding and jumped into his arms, Finn guessed that she said yes.

"I have one more announcement! I'm going back to New York tomorrow and I just want to thank all of you for everything this week. You guys have helped me in more ways thank you know." Finn smiled at all of them and walked off the stage.

"Good luck." He said to Kevin and Brianna before he took Corinne's hand and they walked out of the auditorium together after hugging Mr. Schu.

"So, what's going to happen with us?" Corinne asked as they walked out of the building.

"Honestly?" Finn sighed as he turned to her.

Corinne smiled, "You're not feeling it either?"

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "Not really, I really like you, I do, but I guess I like you as a friend...and part of it may be because I'm not over Rachel...the girl that rejected me."

Corinne chuckled, "Nice to know I was just a rebound."

"No! No, you weren't. When I saw you, all of my feelings that I had in high school came back and I really wanted to see where we could go, but when you kissed me...I felt nothing."

"That hurt." Corinne joked, "I'm kidding. I feel the same way. All my high school feeling came back and when I kissed you it's felt like nothing so..."

"We're staying friends though. Okay?"

"Definitely. This week was really fun. Was like old times, except this time you asked me out."

Finn chucked, "Yeah, it kind of got my mind off of Rachel. You were always the one to help me get my mind off of things."

Corinne smiled, "Same here. Which is why when we get back to New York. We are going to hang out as much as possible, and I am coming to all of your football games. And I'm going to meet this Rachel girl to see if she is worthy of your love because right now I'm not to sure. I honestly think she stupid for rejecting you."

Finn laughed and gave Corinne a tight hug, "And what ever guy comes into your life I'll be that protective big brother you never had."

Corinne laughed and hugged him back just as tightly, "I love you Finny Bear."

"I love you too cupcake."

"Well, I'll see you in New York."

"See ya." Finn kissed the top of her head before walking away.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Puck! I'm back! You will not believe who I ran into in Lima!" Finn said as he entered the living and paused when he saw Quinn and Rachel sitting with him, "Oh um-hey guys."

"Hey Finn."

"So, who did you run into?"

"Corinne."

"The girl you had a crush on for the longest in high school?"

Finn smiled, "Yeah, I asked her out too."

Puck's eyes widened while Quinn and Rachel's jaws dropped, "You did what."

Finn, not noticing this, smiled and continued with what he was saying, "Yeah, we spent the whole week together and we helped Mr. Schu with glee. But, we both came to an understanding that we could only be friends."

"So...you're still single?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Puck shrugged, "Anyways, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Finn smiled, "I'm hungry do they have any food in here?"

"Do we ever have food cooked?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I can cook!" Rachel said an little too loud.

Finn looked at Rachel for a split second, "It's fine I'm not that hungry." He mumbled before clearing his throat, "Well, um I'm going to take a shower and then maybe take a nap." Finn said then walked to his room.

"He can barely even look at me." Rachel whispered.

"Go talk to him. He has had his space. Now go."

"But-"

"No buts. Go talk to him."

Rachel sighed and stood up. She took a deep breath before opening the door, "Finn?" She said lowly as she walked in the room.

Finn looked back at her, "Umm...do you need something?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come sit."

Finn awkwardly walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed avoiding all eye contact.

"Finn." Rachel said softly, "Finn look at me." Rachel put a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her but he still avoided looking at her, "Please look at me baby."

After she said that his eyes immediately went down to hers. Rachel smiled, "I missed you while you were gone." Finn just nodded.

Rachel cleared her throat, "I-um-I thought about you a lot this whole week."

"What do you want Rachel?"

"You, Finn. I want you." Rachel whispered, "Last week I was surprised when you told me you liked me and wanted me as your girlfriend. And after I left your apartment I felt like I had just lost my best friend, Finn. And after you left for Lima it was then that I realized just how much I really do like you. This whole week I was worried sick and when you came in here a few seconds ago all I wanted to do was run in your arms, hug you, kiss you, everything. But, I knew I couldn't. And when I heard you had been dating some tramp this whole week it broke my heart to hear you had been with some other girl that isn't me but I knew I couldn't say anything because I had rejected you and I'm pretty sure you felt way worst when I told you I didn't feel the same way about you. Then when you said it didn't work out, I'm sorry, but I was ecstatic, I made me think I had a chance again. Then I noticed you could barely even look at me and I had just about lost all hope, but Quinn told me to come in here to talk to you. So, I'm sorry Finn. If you will still have me, I would love, more than anything, if you gave me a second chance."

Finn stared at her for a second before smiling, "You want to date me?"

Rachel smiled at him softly before standing in between his legs and pressing her forehead against his, "I've never wanted anything more." She whispered.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, "I thought about you this whole week too you know. Even though I was with Corinne all week, I couldn't get you out of my head."

Rachel smiled, "So, you'll give me a second chance?"

"Yes...on one condition."

Rachel pouted, "What?"

Finn chuckled, "Give me a kiss."

Rachel smiled and tackled him down to the bed as she kissed him all over his face before kissing him on the lips.

A few seconds later Puck and Quinn walked in and smiled, "About time!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel smiled and laid her head on Finn's chest, "I may have told Quinn and Puck that we were friends with benefits too."

"Yeah, good job man." Puck said proudly as he held out his fist to Finn.

Finn chuckled and his Puck's fist with his, "Thanks."

Rachel hit Finn on the chest, "You weren't supposed to say 'thanks'!"

"My bad." Finn said as he gave her another kiss.

Rachel smiled, "It's okay."

"You guys are so cute!" Quinn gushed. "I told you they would be cute, Puck."

"Guys, you do know I never asked Rachel out right?" Finn chuckled. Everyone went silent and stared at Finn, "What? I'm not gonna do it now. I will do it when I you two pests aren't around."

"Come on Puck." Quinn grabbed Puck by the collar and walked out of the room.

"That was a good way to get them out." Finn laughed. Rachel just stared at him, waiting. Finn chuckled, "Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Rachel smiled, "Absolutely." Rachel said then gave him a kiss before sitting up, "Do you want me to cook for you now?"

Finn laughed, "Yeah."

"I knew you were lying when you said you weren't that hungry. You just didn't want me to cook for you."

Finn laughed, "Can you blame me?"

"Yes! I was being really nice to you and you just blew me off like a feather. It really hurt my feelings."

Finn laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, baby girl."

Rachel smiled, "I suddenly like the song of that. Weird right?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Very weird, now go make me some food woman, I'm starving!"

Rachel laughed before standing up, "Come help me?"

Finn shrugged, "I guess my shower can wait."

"I was fully expecting you to say no." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's the difference between being my friend and being my girlfriend. I'm much nicer."

Rachel smiled up at him, "Girlfriend?"

"Did I say girlfriend? I meant girl that is a friend. Sorry for the confusion."

Rachel nudged him in the side, "I hate you."

Finn smiled, "I know." Finn said and kissed the top of her head.

"You guys are so cute!" Quinn gushed.

"Oh God." Finn said as he turned around, "Puck, can you control Quinn?"

"Sorry dude, I can't." Puck chuckled.

Finn sighed, "Quinn can you calm down a little?"

"No! I'm so excited that you two are finally-" Quinn paused in the middle of her sentence and ran to the bathroom.

"Here we go again." Puck signed as he ran behind her.

Finn frowned, "What's wrong with her?"

Rachel shrugged, "She has been throwing up all week."

"You guys never brought her to the hospital? She could have a virus."

"We tried. She wouldn't let us."

"You think she's pregnant?" Finn said after thinking about it a little, "It's the only explanation of why she wouldn't want to go to the doctor. The fear of finding out she is pregnant."

"Hmm...I never thought of it that way." Rachel said as she thought about it.

Finn smiled, "That's because _I'm_ smart."

"Are you saying _I'm_ dumb?"

"Of course not baby girl." Finn said as he kissed her cheek.

Rachel chucked, "You better not."

"Umm..last time I checked you're not my girlfriend."

"Oh really? Than I don't have to cook for you."

"Wait...wait...I'm sorry."

Rachel chuckled, "Can you get me the pot from up there?"

Finn laughed and reached above her head to grab the pot, "Here you go shorty."

After a few minutes of cooking Finn's phone started ringing, "Rach, can you get my phone out my pocket?"

"Yeah," Rachel grabbed his phone and raised an eyebrow, "Who is cupcake?"

"It's..um..Corinne." Finn said as he took the phone away from her after wiping his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finny Bear! Did you make it home?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about calling you. My bad cupc-" Finn clears his throat, "Corinne."

Corinne laughed, "Are you around Rachel?"

"Yeah." Finn chuckled.

"It shouldn't matter of you have a cute nickname for me, I mean she isn't your girlfriend."

"But, we _are_ dating."

Rachel raised her eyebrows even more at that.

"Really!? I don't accept. I need to meet her before your date!"

"When do you get back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Text me your address and a time to meet you and we'll be there."

"Alright, bye Finny Bear."

"Bye cupcake." Finn mumbled before quickly hanging up the phone, cutting off her laughing at the end.

"Would you like to explain...that whole conversation..._and_ the cute name?"

"Well, when I said we are dating I meant you and I. I told her about how you and how you rejected me before I left. She doesn't like you too much btw. And the-"

"Wait! What do you mean she doesn't like me!? I don't like her!"

Finn chuckled humorlessly, "She thinks you are stupid for rejecting me because, her words not mine, I am a great guy."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So, why is she texting you her address and why are you meeting her and oh, why is her nickname cupcake?"

"Because you and I are going to see her tomorrow and her nickname is cupcake because she is short AND because in high school she had this little incident with dropping a cupcake on her clothes so ever since I've called her cupcake."

Rachel seemed to accept the reason why he called her cupcake but she was still confused, "Okay, so why are we going see her tomorrow?"

"Because she is like my little sister and she wants to meet the girl that has me wrapped around her little finger. She wants to see if she approves of you."

Rachel smiled, "I have you wrapped around my finger?"

"Absolutely. I'm powerless when it come to you." Finn said charmingly.

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "You're so sweet."

"Only to you." Finn smiled at her showing off his dimple. Rachel giggled like a little girl and kissed his lips again, "Ya know," Finn started, "You being jealous is really hot."

"I was not _jealous_! Just _curious_."

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and playfully punched him, "Shut up."

Finn smiled and went back to cooking.

"I feel like shit." Quinn groaned as she walked back into the kitchen with Puck.

"You look like shit too."

"_Thanks Finn._" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Finn smiled cheekily.

"Leave her alone Finn, she doesn't feel good. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry Quinn. Do you feel better?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows but shrugged it off, "Nope."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"No."

"I've been trying to get her to go all week." Puck sighed, "She just doesn't want to go."

Finn sighed, "You need to go Quinn."

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Rachel's jaw dropped, Finn looked at Puck, and Puck looked at Quinn shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you were pregnant."

"I'm so sorry Puck." Quinn sobbed, "I went to the doctor and they told me I'm just about a month pregnant. I think it was the night we came from the club, we forgot to use a condom."

"Puck..." Finn whispered knowing what was coming next.

"Oh my God." Puck whispered and ran out of the apartment.

"I'll get him." Finn said as he quickly wiped his hands, "Don't leave, I'm going knock some senses into him right now. Don't worry Quinn." With that Puck ran after him.

Rachel quickly went over to a sobbing Quinn and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, Finn is going to take care of it. I know he will."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

**A:N/ HELLOOO ! ! This chapter was a little bumpy but not everything is rainbows and unicorns everybody has to go through a storm . Everything will be okay soon though ! I think ... maybe ... **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter ! I'm sorry if you guys didn't like that Finn and Corinne part , but Finn needed her. But , Corinne is cool right ? I mean they came to a mutual understanding ! I was originally going to make them date for a few months, but I would even hate me if I did that, lol .**

**To that one person that emailed me old flames just might show up actually , told you I change my mind a lot . Lol .**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had been looking for Puck for two hours and was just about to give up, until he thought about one more place.

Their favorite bar.

Finn told the chauffeur the name of the bar and he did a U turn towards the bar. They were there within ten minutes.

Finn quickly walked into the bar and immediately spotted Puck who was getting into a heated argument with someone else.

Finn quickly walked over to Puck and pulled him away from the man, "I'm sorry about him." Finn said quickly then pulled Puck out of the bar.

"Let go of me!" Puck yelled as he tried pulling his arm out of Finn's grip.

Finn tightened his grip, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you leave?"

"What the hell else was I supposed to do!?"

"Oh, I don't know," Finn said sarcastically, "How about stay and comfort the mother of your child!?"

"I'm not ready to be a father though Finn! I'm terrified."

"And what about Quinn? You think she's not petrified! You think she is ready to be a mother! I'm sure she is not! I'm sure all she wants at the moment is her boyfriend telling her everything is going to be okay. But, she can't have that you know why?" Puck shook his head, "Because he is at a club getting drunk and almost getting into fights because he is 'not ready'. I'm sorry, Puck, but this is something your father would do. You're acting like exactly like your father. Running away like a child because you 'aren't ready'."

Puck balled up his fists and glared at Finn, "I _am nothing like my father."_

"Could have fooled me. You're doing exactly what he did to you. Running away." Finn said as he got right in Puck's face dating him to punch him.

And as expected Puck went to punch Finn, but Finn quickly dodged the punch and punched Puck in the stomach. Puck bent over and held his stomach as he groaned in pain.

Finn bent down in front of Puck, "You're my best friend Puck. I won't let you run away from this like your dad did. We both know how it is to grow up without a dad and I don't want that for this kid. I also can tell how much you and Quinn love each other and I don't want you to miss out on that love because you aren't ready for this. I won't force you to come, but I'm going to go back to the apartment. Oh, and I'm sorry. Not for what I said, but for punching you, but I had to do it, I told you to use a condom that night and you completely ignored me and I had to do it for Quinn." Finn shrugged and was about to walk away until Puck stopped him.

"Wait..." Puck said as he stood his full height still holding his stomach, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I was just scared and-"

"It's okay to be scared, but running out was completely the wrong thing to do."

"I know. I'll admit that what I did was wrong and I have absolutely no excuse. You were right. I am like my dad in some ways, but I'm going to be the man that he never was and sit with her through the whole thing. _After_ trying to get her forgiveness."

Finn laughed and wrapped an arm around Puck's shoulders, "How about starting off with an apology and promising to stick with her through everything or you'll have to get through me."

Puck laughed, "I guess."

Finn sighed as they got in the car, "I just got back and I already had to deal with all of this. I never even ate yet."

"You deserve it for not telling me about you and Rachel being fuck buddies."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Because we knew you and Quinn would make a big deal out of it like you do with everything else we do."

"Because we want our best friends to be happy and we believe you guys would be happy together."

Finn rolled his eyes once again, "I guess now we should just see where it goes." Finn sighed.

Puck out a hand on his shoulder, "Be safe man. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll try." Finn said just as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Finn! Where are you? I have been worried sick! I called you like three times."

"You did? I must not have been paying attention. I'm sorry babe. I just found Puck about an thirty minutes ago and we're on our way back now."

"It's okay. What do you mean by we're? Is Puck with you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come back to the apartment without him."

"You really are a good friend to Puck." Rachel said softly.

Finn shrugged even though she couldn't see him, "I try."

"Can you hurry up and get here? I miss you."

Finn laughed when he practically heard the pout on her lips, "we just pulled up in front of the apartment complex I'll be back soon."

"Okay! Hurry up and get up here!" She said then hung up.

Puck looked at Finn when they got in the elevator, "You really like her don't you."

Finn smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a lot more than I expected."

"I knew it!"

Finn pushed him out of the elevator, "Shouldn't you have like a headache or something?"

"I do and my stomach hurts." Puck said with a glare.

Finn shrugged as he unlocked the door, "My bad."

"Finnyyy!" Rachel yelled as she ran to Finn and jumped in his arms.

"I was only gone for two hours."

"I know, but you were also just gone for a week."

"I remember like a month ago you guys hated to see each other." Puck mumbled.

Rachel sent him a death glare, "I hope Finn knocked some sense into you."

Puck stepped back a little, "Calm down he did, trust me."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Did you punch him?"

"Uh...yeah...I told you I would."

"I didn't think you would actually do it! Quinn is in your room. I would suggest staying as far away from her as possible if you don't want to get hurt again. I'm sure Finn hitting you was enough, and the words that he said...maybe.."

"Trust me. Finn's words got to me _a lot_."

Rachel looked at Finn confused, "Long story." Finn looked back at Puck, "You go talk to Quinn."

Puck nodded, "Wish me luck."

"Nope." Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"Thanks." Puck said with a sarcastic smile and walked into his room.

Finn took Rachel's hand and sat on the couch with her in his lap, "Can we just order some Chinese food? I don't feel like cooking."

"We can do whatever you want." Rachel said as she reached over and grabbed the phone.

Rachel order their food before putting the phone down and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What would you do if I ever got pregnant?" Rachel asked after a moment.

Finn looked at her surprised, "Are yo-"

"No!" Rachel said quickly, "No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just asking hypothetically."

"Oh." Finn sighed, "Then I would support you through the whole pregnancy and everyday after that."

Rachel smiled, "I know you would. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I know what it is like to grow up without a dad. I would never want my child to go through that."

Rachel tightened her grip on his hand and kissed his cheek tenderly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault my dad died before I was born."

"I know, but I feel selfish because I don't have one but two dads and you have none."

"I have Burt."

"I know, but he came later on in your life."

Finn sighed and tried to change the subject, "Can we watch a movie until the food gets here and Quinn and Puck come out?"

"Yeah."

"We're not watching Funny Girl."

"But-"

"Nope, I've seen that movie enough."

"You go to sleep every time!"

"Exactly. Can we watch Braveheart?"

"No! It has too much violence!"

"But it's my favorite movie!" Finn whined.

"Is it really your favorite movie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we can watch it, but only because I made you watch Funny girl so many times."

Finn smiled and stood up, after she got off his lap, to put the CD while they waited.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"You guys worked everything out?" Finn asked a few hours later when Quinn and Puck walked out of his room.

"For the most part," Quinn nodded, "He still has _a lot_ of making up to do though."

Puck shrugged, "It's worth it."

"It better be."

Quinn smiled, "I wanted to thank you, Finn. For bringing him back."

"He would have come back on his own. I just made it happen sooner."

"Exactly, thank you for that."

Finn shrugged, "Anytime."

"He means it. He loves setting me straight."

"It's good to know that I can always call Finn when you're acting irrational."

Finn smiled, "You know it." He said with a yawn.

"Are you tired baby?" Rachel, who had her head on his shoulder, asked quietly as kissed the side of his neck.

"Yeah," Finn nodded as he yawned again, "You going to stay over?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like taking a cab home."

"Okay," Finn stood up, picking her up bridal style, "Rach and I are going to sleep. If you two end up having sex please don't be too loud some of us have to sleep. And there is some leftover Chinese food in the refrigerator. Goodnight."

"Trust me, we won't be having sex for a while." Quinn laughed at Puck's face, "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Puck mumbled with a pout.

Finn laughed and walked into his room. When he walked into the room he threw Rachel on the bed.

Rachel laughed as she bounced on the bed and pulled Finn down by his shirt on top of her and pressed her lips to his. Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around him and smiled softly at him when she pulled away.

Finn smiled back at her and pushed a stray price of hair behind her ear,"I meant what I said back at the club. You really are beautiful the most beautiful woman I have ever met and you're eyes are beautiful, I could get get lost in them all day."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Finn smiled and kissed her nose, "Any time." He said as he rolled off of her and sat back up to take his shirt off and take his pants off.

He got under the covers next to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel laid her head on his chest while her hands gripped his shirt tightly and she tangled her legs with his.

"Good night baby girl."

Rachel kissed his chest, "Good night Finny." They both dozed off to sleep a few minutes later.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Finn, get up." Rachel whispered as she gently shook him awake. Rachel leaned in and kissed his lips and it took him a while but he eventually started kissing her back and pulled her back into bed.

"Finn!" Rachel laughed.

Finn stopped her laughs by pressing his lips firmly against hers again, "Last night was real right? We have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought last night was a dream too until I woke up and saw your handsome face laying next to me."

Finn smiled and gave her one more kiss, "Are you making breakfast?" Finn said as he took a deep breath

"Yes, I made you some breakfast." Rachel reached on the floor next to her and picked up the small table with the food on it and sat it on their lap and took the milk off the nightstand.

Finn sat up and wrapped an arm around Rachel, "Thank you baby girl." Finn kissed her temple.

Rachel smiled brightly, "No problem."

"What are you eating?"

"The fruits and yogurt is mine."

"Oh okay." He said just as Puck walked in.

"I thought you were making breakfast Rachel."

"I did."

"Well... where is it?"

"I only made some for my Finny." Finn smiled at him cheekily as he ate.

"I liked you better when you were always fighting with him."

Rachel laughed, "I kinda like being with Finn thank you very much."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll make Quinn's breakfast myself."

"Can you just get out now?" Finn rolled his eyes. Puck flipped him off and walked out of the room.

"That wasn't nice Finny." Rachel laughed as she hit him lightly.

Finn shrugged, "He was being aggravating. I just want to talk to my girl that made this delicious breakfast for me and he was annoying me."

Rachel smiled and snuggled deeper into his side, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, before the date I wanted to just hang out for a while. Maybe take you shopping before going to Corinne's apartment. Then, I'll drop you off home around five so you can change into something hot and then I'll pick you up at eight and we'll go to your favorite restaurant."

Rachel smiled, "You know my favorite restaurant?"

"Duh, I actually listen to you when you talk you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I may have acted uninterested but I really listened to you and I remember what you say."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "You're so sweet."

Finn laughed, "I know."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can yo-"

"Nope, you're not taking one with me." Rachel laughed at his pout and walked over to him to give him a kiss, "We're not fuck buddies anymore, we're actually dating, and I like really, _really_ like you so I want to take us slow. I hope that doesn't change anything between us." Rachel bit her lip anxiously.

Finn chuckled and kissed her again, "If that's what you want then that's exactly what we'll do."

Rachel's eyes lit up and her smile grew as she jumped into Finn's arms, almost making the table fall over, and kissed him all over his face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Finn smiled,"Anything for you baby girl."

Rachel smiled, "Anything?"

"Anything."

Rachel's smile grew and she kissed his cheek, "Remember that."

Finn nodded, "I most definitely will. Oh and I wasn't about to ask to take a shower with you."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and Finn laughed, "I was about to ask if you can open the curtains."

"So are you saying you really didn't even want to take a shower with me?"

"Oh trust me. I did." Finn whispered as he softly pinched her ass making her scream lightly. Finn chuckled, "But I know you're the type of girl that doesn't have sex after a few hours of dating...despite the little friends with benefits thing we had going on. I also am not the kind of man to have sex after the first date I usually accept it after like a month or maybe even two."

"Keep saying sweet thing like and I might just jump you right now."

Finn laughed and patted her butt, "Go take your shower shorty."

Rachel kissed his cheek before skipping to the bathroom after opening the curtains for him. Finn laughed and finished eating his food.

About an hour later they were both ready and walking out the door.

"We'll see you guys later." Rachel said as her and Finn walked out of his room hand in hand.

"Where you guys going?" Quinn said as she eyed their tightly clasped hands and tried not to smile too hard.

"We're going shopping around Times Square."

"He said he'll buy me anything. Right Finny?"

"Yes, I did say that."

Puck shook his head, "Never tell a girl that. She'll hold it against you forever."

Finn laughed, "Well, bye guys."

"Bye, you guys have fun."

"We will!" Rachel yelled back before pulling Finn out of the door.

"You want to walk to Times Square or drive?"

"I kind of want to walk. It's a nice day for a walk."

Finn pulled Rachel into his side and kissed her temple, "Then we'll walk."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Finny, can I go try all of this on?" Rachel asked looking at the pile of clothes she put in Finn's hands.

"If you want to baby girl."

Rachel smiled and pulled him by the hand to the fitting rooms.

"You sit here while I go try on these clothes."

Finn passed her the clothes and sat down on the chair outside of the fitting rooms.

"Finny." Rachel said a few minutes later when she came out with one of her outfits, "How do I look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you." She mumbled with a smile before turning towards the mirror, "I might wear this on our date tonight." She mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Rachel baby," Finn said trying to get her attention, "We need to leave in about an hour."

"Okay, I just need to try on a few more things then I'll be out." Rachel said as she quickly walked back into the dressing room.

About twenty minutes later they left Forever 21 and went to Rachel's apartment to drop off her bags.

"Finny! Come here!"

Finn walked into Rachel's room and raised his eyebrows when he saw her in only her bra and underwear, "Ummm..."

"I don't know what to wear!"

"What you had on was perfectly fine, baby girl."

"No it wasn't!" Rachel whined.

"Rach, you're just meeting one of my friends. Not my whole family."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts." Finn cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lips softly, "You're really cute you know."

Rachel bit her lip and kissed his lips on more time before walking over to her bed, where she had her clothes that Finn brought her today laid out, and picking up the sundress. While Rachel was getting ready Finn decided to call Corinne.

"Hey, Finny Bear, you and Rachel still coming over?"

"Yeah, Rachel is just putting on her clothes. We'll be there in like ten minutes. She doesn't live far from you."

"Okay, I'll be here waiting. See you in a few."

"Alright, bye." Finn hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, "You ready baby girl?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rachel took his hand and they walked out of the apartment.

"Finny Bear!" Corinne yelled as threw her arms around him tightly.

"Hey rinne." He said as he laughed and hugged her back momentarily before taking Rachel's hand, "Corinne, this is Rachel."

Corinne didn't say anything. She just looked Rachel up and down a few times before finally smiling and holding her hand out to Rachel, "Nice to finally meet you."

Rachel tightened her grip on Finn's hand and shook her head, "Nice to finally meet you too."

Corinne smiled and opened the door wider as she continued to eye Rachel, "Come in make yourselves at home." She said as she led them farther inside the penthouse.

"This is really big." Finn said as he looked around the penthouse with Rachel, only because she wouldn't let go of his hand, "Maybe I should get a penthouse. Living with Puck isn't that great anymore." He said more to himself as he looked at the pictures on her wall.

"You should get the one on the top floor. It's the biggest one and whoever it used to belong to just moved out about a month ago."

"Hmmm...maybe. Anyways, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall the first room to the left."

"Thanks," Finn looked down at Rachel and chuckled, "You can't come with me to the bathroom."

"You're just going to leave me here with her!?" Rachel whisper yelled, "I think she had been judging me ever since I walked in."

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine."

Rachel sighed and kissed his lips, "Okay, don't be long." Rachel pouted.

Finn chuckled, "I'll try not to." He said and walked away.

Rachel took a deep breath before looking over at Corinne, "So um-"

"Finn told you I don't like you didn't he?"

"Umm...yeah. I don't understand why because I've never met you before."

"Well, you hurt him so I automatically don't like you."

"I told him I was sorry for that. I was just overwhelmed and the whole week he was gone I hated myself for hurting him so much. When he came back and told us about his week, especially his week with you, that hurt me more than anything because I hated that he was kissing and touching someone that wasn't me. So, we could say I don't like you very much either."

Corinne smiled, "Hmm, maybe you aren't that bad. But, being a lawyer...I don't trust people easily. So, it's going to take a lot more than a heartfelt speech to get me to like you." She said just as Finn walked back into the room and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"What did I miss?" He asked after a moment.

"Nothing," Corinne smiled, "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"I just want some water. What about you Rach."

"Water is fine."

Corinne smiled brightly at them both, "I'll be right back. You guys can sit, get comfortable."

Finn pulled Rachel over to the sofa and pulled her down on his lap, "What's wrong baby?"

"I just...really don't like her."

Finn chuckled, "Why?"

"You know why Finn.

"Give her a chance, please babe?" Finn pouted.

Rachel sighed and kissed his lips, "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well aren't you two the cutest." Corinne said as she handed both Finn and Rachel their waters. Corinne smiled at them before walking over to the recliner that was sitting across from them, "So, Rachel, what do you do for a living? I want to make sure you aren't some slurry gold digger that isn't just with Finn for his money...and because he is hot." Corinne winked at Finn.

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "I know what you're doing. Stop it."

Rachel ignored her last comment and answered her question, "I'm on my way to become a Broadway actress."

"She _is_ a Broadway actress. She has the lead in the revival of Spring Awakening."

"It's off Broadway Finn. Stop telling people I'm on Broadway." Rachel laughed.

"As long as you're on a stage it will be Broadway to me."

"Hmm Broadway. I bet Kurt is loving this."

Finn rolled his eyes dramatically, "They've already become best friends. When they are together all try do is talk about Broadway."

"Well, you're not exactly a big fan of Broadway and neither is Quinn. So it's nice having a friend that loves Broadway just as much as me."

"I'm just glad you two get along. It just makes telling him about us that much easier." Finn shook his head at Rachel's questioning look, "I'll tell you later. Anyways, Corinne is actually into Broadway too."

"Really?"

"Yep, I remember in high school she wanted to be a Broadway actress. She talked about it all the time."

"You know, you're the only one that know that I wanted to be on Broadway?"

"Seriously? Santana didn't even know. I know you two use to be attached at the hip."

"Well, with the exception of Santana, of course. You two were the only two people in high school that I would trust with my life." Corinne paused, "Anyways, yeah, I wanted to be a Broadway actress. I actually went to school for theater my freshman year in college. Then, something in me changed and decided to change my major to law. I applied for Harvard law school in Boston, got in, spent four years studying criminal law, came back here and started my own and now most successful law firm, with Santana."

"Oh yeah! Santana did go to Harvard for law school! So, you two are still in touch?"

"Of course we are! Santana and I have been best friends since diapers!"

"I need to see Santana. I miss her so much."

"She misses you too. When I told her I saw you in Lima she freaked out."

Finn chuckled, "I need to see her. Is she still as crude as she was in high school?"

"Hell yeah. Maybe even a little more since she is a lawyer and all."

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "Of course she is. Tell her to come to the game this Sunday."

"Umm, who's Santana exactly?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn laughed and kissed her cheek, "Santana is a lesbian. Don't worry about her."

"Oh okay." Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

Finn laughed and tightened his arms around her, "Just curious again?"

"Well, I'm certainly not jealous."

"Oh, of course not baby. Who would ever think that?"

Rachel hit him on the chest playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm still here guys." Corinne laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about you." Finn joked, "Anyways, here are two passes to the booth Puck and I share for the football games.

"Thank you. Santana will literally shit on herself when she sees these. She has always wanted to go to a game. I just...don't know anything about football."

"Rachel knows nothing either. She just goes because her man is playing and she is my good luck charm."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips before turning to Corinne, "It's true, usually me, the other girls, and Kurt are either playing with Michele, talking about something, or worrying about Finn and Puck when one of them gets tackled. Usually I'm worrying about Finn whenever he is on the field though. "

Finn laughed, "You have nothing to worry about."

"When your boyfriend is on a field getting tackled by men twice his size. You worry."

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Did I say boyfriend? I meant a boy that's a friend." Rachel joked.

"Hahaha. Verrrry funny."

"I know thank you."

Fun shook his head and looked at his watch, "Well, it was nice seeing you cupcake." Finn said as he stood up after Rachel got off of his lap, "Rach and I need to get going if we're going to make these reservations that are in three hours. She takes like two hours to get dressed." Finn laughed when Rachel pushed him.

"I'm sorry if I try to look my best for you."

"Just come witho-"

"Shut up Finn!" Rachel said before he could finish his sentence.

Corinne laughed, "You two are something else. I _guess_ I can accept Rachel."

"_Yes_!"

Corinne rolled her eyes playfully, "She obviously likes you a lot. I can tell by the way she looks at you and vise-versa."

Finn brought Corinne into a big hug, "I would have hated it if my girls didn't like each other. Come here Rach." Finn said as he pulled her into the hug.

"I feel like I'm hugging two munchkins." Finn mumbled after a few seconds. Both Corinne and Rachel pushed him away, "Hey hey hey, no pushing. I could get really hurt."

"You get tackled by three hundred pound men everyday and you're scare two hundred pound munchkins are going to hurt you?"

"Well yeah. Munchkins are crazy...especially girl munchkins." Finn said before quickly walking out of the penthouse, "Bye Corinne! Love ya! See you tomorrow maybe."

Rachel shook her head, "Well this meeting went better than I thought. I fully expected there to be yelling."

Corinne laughed, "I did too. But, Finn kept us from doing that by avoiding things that happened in Lima. He knows me too well because I was ready to talk about everything we did in Lima together to see how you would react."

"That's exactly what I expected and that's where the yelling comes from."

Finn poked his head in the room, "I know you both too well that's why I was smart enough to control the whole conversation."

"Shut up Finn!" Corinne and Rachel yelled in unison.

"Hey! No need to gang up on the giant. Just because you can't reach my face doesn't mean you can yell at me."

"We still have a date that I can cancel at any moment remember that Finny, sweetheart."

Finn eyes widened, "No need to do that. I'll just let you two talk."

Corinne laughed and gave Rachel a hug, "I just want to say I will kill you in your sleep if you hurt him. Finn is too good of a guy to get heartbroken."

"Oh I know. I could never hurt Finn."

"Just making sure. I am a lawyer, I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident." Rachel laughed, "I'm not kidding." Corinne looked at her seriously for a second before laughing, "Get out of here. You need to go get dressed."

Rachel chuckled before waving at Corinne one more time and walking out, "You guys finally done with your munchkin talk?"

"You're pushing it Finn. You're really pushing it." Rachel said as she started pulling him away.

Finn looked back at Corinne who was laughing at them and smiled, "Bye cupcake!"

"Bye Finny Bear!"

"I still don't know about the nicknames." Rachel sighed making Finn laugh and kiss her temple.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Did you see the look on the waiter's face when he came back and saw us making out?"

Rachel laughed even harder when Finn mimicked the face, "Oh my God." She said after their laughing died down, "That was funny."

"It was hilarious." Finn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on top of hers as they stood in front of her door.

Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I had fun tonight." She whispered, "this is probably the most fun I've had on a date in years."

Finn smiled, "I'm glad it was with me."

Rachel smiled back at him and stood on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss, "I just wish our night wasn't ending so soon."

"Rach, it's midnight."

"Really? It only feels like ten o'clock." Rachel shrugged, "I still feel like time flew past."

"I know baby girl. Me too."

Rachel sighed, "Well, I guess I have to go." She said as she opened her door.

"Call me if you need me baby girl. Call me for anything at all. No matter what time it is."

"Noted. Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." Finn bent down and kissed her lips softly yet passionately.

When he pulled away Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Okay, you can leave now."

Finn chuckled and was about to start walking away until she called him back, "Wait!"

Finn chuckled and walked back over to her, "What now?"

"What does this make us?"

"I don't know baby girl. What do _you_ want us to be?"

"I want you to be my um- my...boyfriend." Rachel mumbled.

Finn chuckled, "You want me to be your what?"

"Boyfriend." Rachel said a little louder.

Finn stepped closer to her and bent down closer, "I'm sorry. I don't know if I heard you right. It sounded like you said you wanted me to be your boyfriend? Am I right?"

Rachel laughed and hit him lightly, "Yes, Finn, I want you to be mine and me to be yours."

"You have me then baby girl." Finn whispered suddenly serious as he bent down to press his lips to hers.

Rachel squealed and jumped into his arms, "Yay!"

Finn laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, I really need to leave now."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Call me when you get home. Don't get hurt. Don't fall asleep while walking."

"Thanks for the advice Rach." Finn laughed.

"You're welcome Finny. Bye!"

"Bye Rach!" When Rachel finally closed the door he laughed and started walking to the elevators.

He almost made it down the hallway when Rachel called him, "Yes, Rachel?"

"You know how you said call you if I need you."

"Yes baby girl."

"Yeah, well, I need your body warmth in order to sleep so if you could just-"

"You forgot to lock the door Rach." Finn said as he walked into her room.

"Finny!" Rachel yelled as she held her arms out for him, "I missed you." Rachel said against his lips.

"I wasn't gone even five minutes."

"So?" Rachel said as she helped him out of his clothes before pulling him into bed and cuddling into him, "Mmm you're so warm."

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Rachel's petite body, "Go to sleep. We have early mornings."

"Okay, okay." Rachel whispered before kissing his heart and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Rach, baby get up. I made you some breakfast." Finn whispered as he pressed light kisses to her neck.

"Mmmm" Rachel moaned as she brought Finn's face up to her lips, "Good morning boyfriend."

Finn smiled, "Good morning girlfriend."

Rachel smiled, "Say it again..."

Finn chuckled, "Girlfriend."

Rachel laughed, "Last night wasn't a dream?"

"I sure hope not."

Rachel laughed and sat up, "What smells so good?"

"I made you, my beautiful girlfriend, some breakfast and I ran to Starbucks to get you your favorite caramel frappe."

"You are amazing. Thank you so much baby." Rachel pulled his face to hers once more and kissed his lips.

"You know," Finn started as he climbed into bed next to her, "You're lips taste like strawberry."

Rachel laughed, "Do I now?"

"Yeah, it tastes good, you should wear it all the time." Finn said as he laid his head on her chest while she continued to eat.

"I _do_ wear it all the time."

"You do? I never noticed."

"Good to know how much you pay attention to me."

"I pay a lot of attention to you thank you very much. But, usually when we kiss my mind was focused on something else..." Finn said as he rubbed his hand up and down her leg.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did we talk about mister?"

"No sex, but we never said anything about teasing."

"That's how you wanna play? Okay." Rachel smirked.

Finn raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with me." Rachel smiled.

Finn smiled back at her and kissed her jaw, "I was actually going to go to Corinne's. After I dropped you off home to get dressed last night she texted me saying that she wanted me, Puck, Kurt and Blaine to come over today since Santana was going to be over. You can come if you want."

"I wouldn't want to intrude.."

"You won't be. Puck is bringing Quinn and even if he wasn't it wouldn't matter because you are my girlfriend."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "Okay, I'll go."

Finn smiled and stood up, "I'm going to go take a quick shower." Finn paused in the doorway, "You can come join me if you want to." Finn joked with a wink before walking into the bathroom.

Rachel waited for ten minutes before smirking. She quickly took all of her clothes off and quietly went into the shower with Finn. Rachel slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"What the-shit!" Finn yelled when he accidentally got shampoo in his eyes.

Rachel laughed and grabbed his face and brought it down to hers so she could get the soap out.

"Better?"

Finn opened his eyes and blinked a little before nodding, "Yeah. Now will you explain to me why you're in here?"

"You told me I could join you if I wanted and this seems like the easiest way to save water. I mean I could get out of you want me to..."

"No!" Finn pulled her back in by her waist and closed the door, "I was just asking." Finn whispered in her ear as he tightened his arms around her from behind.

Rachel laughed as reached up to pull his face down to hers and give him a slow kiss. When Rachel pulled away she bit her lip and smiled at him.

Finn smiled back at her for a second before his eyes traveled down to her breast and he licked his lips.

"I know what you're thinking and it's a no."

"But babyyy."

"Nope, don't baby me you're not touching them."

"What abo-"

"Or licking them Finn!"

"I was going to say sucking." Finn mumbled.

"Finn! You're not going to do anything to them! We are taking a shower and that's it!"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Okay." Finn pouted.

"Nope, stop with the pouting. It's not going to work."

Finn sighed and let go of her, "Where is my soap?"

"Ummmm..."

"You used it didn't you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd ever be using my shower again especially after how I rejected you and I need some kind of way to feel close to you."

"Seriously Rachel?"

"I'm sorry baby." Rachel kissed his chest, "Good news is I didn't use all of your shirts and you still have some cologne. So, you won't smell like a girl that much." Rachel gave him a sweet smile.

Finn looked at her for a second before laughing, "I can't stay mad at you. You're to cute."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "Come on, take a shower before the water gets cold." Finn sighed and started taking his shower. They were both cleaned up and out of the house an hour later.

"So, what is Santana like?"

"Umm, she may seem really mean, but she's really not just don't take anything she says seriously and she may give you a permanent nickname as soon as we walk into the apartment, so don't be mad if she doesn't bother learning your name. Oh, and she's also just as crude as Puck, maybe even a little more."

"Oh goodness." Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't think I can deal with a Puck 2.0."

Finn laughed, "It's not going to be that bad." He said as they walked into the elevator and went up to Corinne's floor.

"Hey guys." Corinne said as she hugged them both, "Everyone is already here. Oh! I almost forgot. How was your date?"

"Best first date I ever had." Rachel looked up at Finn with a smile.

Finn chuckled, "I have to admit that was the most fun I've ever had on a date." Rachel smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

Corinne looked at him feigning hurt, "Our date wasn't fun Finny Bear?"

"It was, but I wasn't really trying to impress you so, we were having more fun as friends."

Corinne laughed, "If I didn't feel the same way I would be highly offended."

Finn laughed and patted her shoulder, "So, where is Santana?"

"She's in the living room with everyone else." Corinne opened the door wider for them to come in and they walked to the living room where they heard laughing.

"...and then she-" Santana paused and looked at Finn, "Hudson!?" Santana got up and ran to him.

Finn laughed and held out his arms for her picking her up a little as he hugged her tightly, "Hey San, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Santana pulled back a little and touched his chest, "Did you get stronger since I last saw you?"

Finn glanced down at Rachel, "San, this is my girlfriend, Rachel."

Santana looked next to him and smiled at Rachel, "Corinne told me that you had some kind of munchkin as a girlfriend."

"I didn't say the munchkin part."

Santana rolled her eyes, "What's your name hobbit?"

Rachel frowned a little before answering, "Rachel Berry."

"Hm," Santana looked her up and down, "You're cute."

Rachel didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not so she looked up at Finn who just shook his head, and wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry about her."

Santana shrugged, "You know how I am." Finn just chuckled and shook his head.

"Wait.." Kurt said finally catching on to what Finn said, "You guys are a thing now?"

Finn chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you and mom were right."

"I know that, but I didn't think you guys would get together so soon."

Finn and Rachel laughed, "He couldn't stay away."

Finn shrugged, "She's right. I was her's before I even realized it."

Santana shook her head, "You're not getting soft on me are you frankenteen?"

"Never Snixx."

Santana smiled, "Good, because I need a wingman. God knows Puck is not a good wingman."

"Hey!"

Santana chuckled, "Sorry, but it's true."

"Sorry San, but just because I haven't gotten soft on you doesn't me I'm going to go out and talk to other girls to get you a date. When I have a perfectly hot piece of ass on my arm already."

"Finn!"

"What? It's true! You're like the best of the best baby girl."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his cheek, "You're not sleeping with me tonight."

"Really? Let's see how that goes for you."

"I know how to sleep without you!"

"I barely made it halfway down the hallway before you called me saying you needed me last night."

"That's not going to happen tonight. Last night we were having an amazing date and I didn't want you to leave me yet."

"Whatever you say baby girl."

"Do they always do that?" Corinne asked with a laugh.

"Yes." Puck and Quinn answered at the same time.

"Especially before they started dating they would fight all the time. The couldn't stand each other, but we noticed the sexual tension between the two of them." Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We may bicker a lot, but Finn is my man." Rachel smiled up at him.

"And Rachel is my baby girl." Finn smiled at her charmingly.

Rachel smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips softly, "You're still not sleeping with me."

"Damn it." Rachel laughed and patted his chest.

Santana smiled, "Hm...you guys obviously love each other."

Finn and Rachel's jaws dropped, "We what!?"

"Santana! We just started dating! We couldn't possibly love each other."

"As a lawyer I study people and from what I'm understanding you guys were pretty close before you started dating. Am I right?" They both nodded slowly, "Well, it's possible you both have fallen in love with one another without noticing. Everyone else notices it because it's obvious, but you two haven't yet. I'm going to leave it alone though."

"I told you she was a little forward." Finn whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel laughed, "I see that."

Santana shrugged, "You guys want some drinks?"

"What you got?"

"I don't know. I don't live here."

Corinne chuckled, "White wine, champagne, beer, and water."

"Wine."

Finn raised his eyebrows at her, "No, get her water. You got _drunk_ off of wine once."

"That was once!" Rachel pouted, "I guess I'll get Champagne then."

Corinne laughed and nodded, "Finny Bear?"

"Water is fine." Corinne nodded and went to the kitchen.

"You let her call him Finny Bear? Especially after they dated."

Rachel sighed, "I don't really like it, but I'm trying not to be that jealous girlfriend, and I know Finn isn't the cheating type."

"Finn isn't the cheating type? Never would have guess considering in high school he like a thousand girlfriends."

"Maybe, but I never cheated on any of them and none of them were serious so I wouldn't really count them as girlfriends."

"How many of them you had sex with?"

"None, I was a virgin throughout high school."

"Really!? Then why did your hair always looks so messy like you just had sex."

"His hair is always like that." Kurt commented, "But it works for him."

Finn smiled, "It's how I get the ladies." Finn winked at Rachel who rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm very uncomfortable with this conversation." she finally admitted.

"I was waiting to see how far I could go until you said something hobbit." Santana laughed just as Corinne came back with the drinks.

"Santana being rude again?"

"Not really, just trying to see if Rachel would get jealous by telling her about high school."

"Oh, your man whore days?"

"Hey! I was not a man whore."

"You just slept around a lot."

"Why does everyone think I wasn't a virgin in high school?"

You were?" Corinne asked disbelievingly.

"Yes!"

"Would have fooled me. I mean your hair was always messy."

"Because that's just how it is!"

Corinne laughed, "Oh, well now knowing you were a virgin in high school changes my whole high school experience." Finn raised his eyebrows curiously. Corinne laughed, "Don't worry about it."

Finn frowned but shook his head, "Anyways, how have you been San?" Finn said as he sat on the recliner, pulling Rachel onto his lap.

Santana shrugged, "Good. Still trying to find a girlfriend."

"What happened to what's her name?"

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, her?"

"She ran off with some blonde dude." Santana waved him off.

"Oh…"

Santana laughed, "It was years ago. I'm over it and I'm over her. Which is why we need to go to the club after your game this weekend. Oh! Thank you for the passes, btw. I've wanted to go to a game for forever."

"No problem." Finn shrugged, "You want to come to the club with us, babe?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay in that night. ou have fun though."

"Nope, I'm going to stay with you. I can't be a wingman knowing my girl isn't around to save me if some girl tries to hit on me."

"No, Finn, I couldn't-"

"Nope, I like spending time with you after my games. Santana we could just go another night."

"But she just said you could go!"

"I'm not going without her there."

"Finn, we have plenty of time to spend together before you guys go to the club that night."

"Well, I want to spend the night with you too. Is that a bad thing?"

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "Nope."

Santana sighed, "You're already whipped and you have been dating her for a day."

Finn shrugged, "Like you said. We were really close before we started dating and I'm pretty sure I was maybe a little whipped then too."

"You were." Puck and Quinn said.

"Well damn…" Finn laughed, "Why didn't anybody tell me this?"

"We tried, you guys never listened to us though!"

Finn chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Rachel laughed, "I have him wrapped around my little finger."

Finn chuckled, "It's sad, but true."

Santana shook her head, "How are you Elizabeth?"She said referring to Kurt by his middle name.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I've been good. Blaine and I have a daughter now."

"Seriously? Why didn't you bring her."

"Because I didn't want my daughter running around everywhere."

"Finn is here and he hasn't ruined anything yet."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"Also if Michele would have came I don't think Finn would have even bothered talking to us."

"What can I say? I love playing with Michele."

"You want to watch her tomorrow?"

"She misses you. You want me to drop her off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I may need a little time to get her a gift."

"You have a present for her every time you see her."

"I know. I like spoiling my girl. Anything she wants she can have. Except when she gets older. I won't let her have a boyfriend."

"Which is why when she gets a boyfriend the first person I'm calling to scare the hell out of him is you."

Finn laughed, "I'll be there in a second."

"Oh shit. I could just imagine how you would get with our daughter." Rachel said before realizing she said our. Everybody grew silent.

"Our?"

Rachel's eye widened, "I meant _your_ daughter. I didn't mean to-"

Finn chuckled, "I know I would be like that with our daughter. I mean look at who her parents are? We'd have the most beautiful daughter ever." Rachel smiled and buried her face in his neck Finn smiled down at her and kissed her temple.

Santana raised her eyebrows, "They're definitely in love. I mean what couple talks about kids after a day of dating?"

Finn glared at her, "Can we changed the subject back to Kurt?"

Santana chuckled and looked at Kurt, "So, Elizabeth…."

Finn stopped listening to what she was saying and looked down at Rachel who was already looking up at him. Finn smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

Rachel smiled, "You're kind of amazing you know?" she whispered in his ear.

Finn smiled, "I know." he said kissing her lips one more time.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

**A:N/ Hello ! You guys missed me ? I know I missed you guys . I have just been really busy ever since summer started and I had to transport all of my stories to my laptop and that was a hostel because my laptop was going a little slow at the time . Then I still had to write another story on top of that and… ugh , I'm just going to stop there with excuses .**

**Anyways ! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! They're so cute , am I right ? But all couple have their ups and downs . Especially Finchel…. )**

**Until next time…**

_**Review !**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Finn," Kurt said when Rachel answered Finn's phone, "what time did you want me to drop off Michele?"

"Um, Finn has football practice, but I'll be at his apartment all day if you guys just want to come over and hang out until he get's out..?"

"Oh! Good morning, Rachel! I wasn't expecting you to answer Finn's phone."

"Good morning, he is still asleep and I want him to get as much sleep as he can before he leaves for practice and since I know you I decided to answer the phone instead." Rachel said as she looked over at Finn to make sure he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh okay, well, Michele and I can come over in about two hours. Is that good?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay, see ya."

"See ya." And with that the line went dead. Rachel sat the phone back on the nightstand then turned back to Finn who was just waking up.

"Good morning Finny." Rachel smiled when he opened his eyes all the way.

"Good morning beautiful." Finn mumbled as he pulled her closer to him by her waist and kissed her lips softly, "I like waking up like this." Finn mumbled when he pulled away.

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard, "Me too."

Finn smiled and kissed her lips once more, "Was that Kurt on the phone?"

"Yeah, him and Michele are coming over in two hours to hang out until you get out of practice."

Finn sighed, "I don't feel like going to practice."

"Well, you have to if you want to stay on the team."

"I know. But, I'd much rather be here with you."

"I'd much rather you be here with me too Finny."

Finn sighed and got out of bed reluctantly, "I guess I'll start getting ready."

"I'll make you some breakfast after I brush my teeth." Finn nodded as they walked into the bathroom together.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said cheerfully as she opened the door for him and Michele, "Hey Michele."

"Hey Wachy!" Michele gave Rachel's legs a quick hug before running into the apartment.

"Hey Rachel." Kurt smiled as he gave Rachel a hug and walked into the apartment, "So, what time does my brother usually get out of practice?"

"Usually at around three, but if his coach is in a bad mood he lets them leave at around five or six."

"Damn, I didn't know he practiced for so long."

"Sometimes I feel like I never get him to myself since it seems like he is at practice all day, but he told me that in probably a week or two he isn't going to have practice as much, it's only like this right now because it's the beginning of the season."

"When do you start rehearsals?"

"Three weeks. They are still trying to decided some roles."

"Don't rehearsals take up like...all of your time?"

"Yeah, but Finn and I will make it work."

Kurt smiled, "Hm, maybe you're better for my brother than I thought."

"...you thought I wasn't good enough for your brother?"

"No, I thought you were good enough, I just think you're even better than I thought. That's all." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel smiled, "Well, I'm glad you think I'm good for Finn."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We could go shopping, I've been needing to-"

"Whew Unka Finny?" Michele asked as she walked out of Finn's room.

"He is at football practice, but he's going to be here in a few hours." Michele nodded a little before going back into Finn's room.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "That little girl is so attached to Finn."

"I think all girls are attached to him. He just has this natural charm about him, I don't even think he notices that he has it."

"Oh he doesn't, trust me. You would be surprised at how unattractive Finn thinks or, at least, in high school he thought he was unattractive. He thought girls only wanted him because he was quarterback and captain of the football team. He might still be insecure, but not as much as he was in high school because, I know he's my brother and everything, but he got some much hotter and his muscles are so much more defined."

"Really? He acts so…"

"Confident? I know. But, Finn is very insecure."

"Wow. I did not know that."

"Nobody except for like me and maybe Corinne and Santana know."

"What about Puck?"

"Nope, Puck would make fun of him for it so I know he didn't tell Puck."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't understand their friendship sometimes."

"They keep each other grounded. They've helped each other through more things than anybody could count so I guess it works." Kurt shrugged, "So, about this shopping?"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to go shopping for forever, but I never had time...well, I had time...I just spent all of it with Finn."

Kurt laughed, "Well, luckily you have me to go shopping with, and no offense, but your fashion sense isn't that good. Don't take it personally."

Rachel frowned and looked down at her clothes, "Kind of late for that."

Kurt laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry. I do it to basically everybody so it's not just you."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm going to go get my shoes and then we can leave."

Kurt nodded, "Michele! Come here, let's get your shoes back on so we can go."

"We go see Finny?" Michele asked as she climbed onto Kurt's lap.

Kurt laughed, "No, we not going see Finny. But, daddy is going to buy you some new dresses."

"Yay!" Michele yelled as she jumped off of Kurt's lap when he finished tying her shoes.

"Okay, let's go." Rachel said when she walked back into the living room.

**XOXOXOXO**

After about three hours of shopping they finally decided to get some lunch before going back to Finn's apartment so she could start cooking for him before he got home.

"Finn is getting off on time today?" Kurt asked as Rachel searched for the hidden key Finn told her he kept under his rug just incase she needed it.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she stood back up to unlock the door, "he texted me during one of his breaks and told me that he was getting off early." Kurt nodded as they walked into the apartment after Rachel put the key back, "Do you plan on staying for dinner or do you and Blaine have plans tonight?"

"Blaine planned something for us to do tonight, so after I see my brother I'm going to leave to start getting ready."

Rachel nodded as she looked in the refrigerator, "I'm so glad I made Finn get groceries yesterday. Him and Puck never have any food in this house unless they know I'm coming over so I can cook."

"Finn knows how to cook himself though."

"I know! He told me. But, he has never cooked for me before. Well, he has made breakfast for me once or twice."

"He's going to. Believe it or not Finn is a little romantic and will eventually make a candle lit dinner and trust me, Finn is a really good cook, he gets it from his mom. It's me and my dad that can't cook." Kurt laughed remembering the times when he and his dad were on their own and almost burned their house down many of times from attempting to cook, "Finn just doesn't like cooking. That's all."

"I've noticed." Rachel laughed, "But, I like cooking for him. Don't tell him I said that though." Kurt laughed and nodded just as Finn walked through the door.

"Hey babe." Finn said as he walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Finny. How was practice?"

Finn shrugged as he took a water bottle out of the fridge, "It was good I guess. Hey Kurt."

"Hey Finn."

"What did you guys do all day?"

"We went shopping."

"Oh God." Finn laughed, "You didn't insult Rachel too much did you?"

"No!"

"He only criticized my whole wardrobe and hated everything I picked up."

"You'll get used to it." Finn laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going to leave since you guys think I'm so mean."

"Awe, come on Kurt." Finn laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Mhm, but I really need to go. Blaine and I have plans for tonight."

"Wait..where is Michele? Why hasn't she come see me yet?"

"She's still napping. I think we wore her out today with all the shopping."

"My poor baby." Finn laughed, "Anyways, bye Kurt! Have fun with Blaine tonight!"

"Oh I will!" Kurt winked and laughed at the disgusted look Finn gave him, "Give Michele a kiss for me!" Kurt yelled before walking out the door.

Finn shook his head before turning back to Rachel, "What ya cooking?"

"Roast, mashed potatoes, and corn."

"Sounds good." Finn said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I missed you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her neck.

Rachel smiled, "I missed you too."

Finn smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I like coming home to you."

Rachel smiled and bit her lip as she thought of them living together, "And I like you coming home to me."

Finn smiled and let go of her, "Do I have any snacks." Finn asked to himself.

"Oh! I made you a sandwich and I forgot. I knew you'd be hungry when you got here so I made you a sandwich so it could hold you up at least until dinner is ready." Rachel said as she reached in the refrigerator and grabbed the plate with the sandwich on it.

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek, "You are the best." Finn smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby." Rachel smiled.

"How long has Michele been sleep?"

"We didn't get back too long ago and she fell asleep on the way back so about thirty..forty minutes."

"Okay, I'll let her sleep then." Finn said as he sat down with his sandwich.

"Not that I'm not happy you're back so early, but why are you home so early?"

"The coach's daughter fifth birthday is today and he wanted to be able to pick up her present and get home before her birthday party so he let us out early today."

Rachel nodded, "Do you know when you guys are going to stop practicing everyday?"

"Next week, he said since we have been doing so good he isn't worried about this being a bad season so, after this week, he's not going to make us practice so much."

Rachel nodded, "Good because I start rehearsals in two weeks and that is going to take up a lot of my time so I wanted to spend at least a week with you before rehearsals started."

Finn nodded, "I might cook for you next week since you're always complaining about me never cooking for you."

"I'm not _always complaining_."

Finn laughed, "I know, I was kidding. But, I'm going to plan stuff for just us two to do all week next week. I also suggest you pack a bag for new week because I'm not letting you leave my apartment."

Rachel laughed, "I'll go to my apartment tomorrow then and pack some stuff."

"I already told Puck that I was kicking him out of the apartment for the week too so we'll have it to ourselves."

"You can't kick him out of his own apartment!"

"It's mine too and it's not like he is ever here anyways, just like you're never at your apartment."

"Because you don't let me go back to my apartment."

"It's not like you want to anyways." Finn said daring her to argue with him.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"One point for Finn zero for Rachel."

"You seriously want to play that game?"

Finn thought about it, "No, because I'll lose."

"That's what I thought." Rachel chuckled, "Do you want another sandwich?"

"No, I need to leave some space for dinner," Finn leaned down and kissed her neck, "And dessert."

Rachel tilted her head to the side a little as he pressed light kisses to her neck, "Finn..you know we can't do that yet."

"You're the only one thinking about sex Rachy..I'm plan on baking some cookies or something." Finn laughed.

Rachel punched him in his arm, "You knew what you were doing!"

"I knew exactly what I was doing." Finn laughed as he dodged her punches, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Finn kissed her temple before walking away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Look who's awake." Finn said as he walked back into the kitchen with Michele in his arms after he took his shower.

Rachel turned around and smiled, "Hey Michele you had a good nap?"

"Yes." Michele smiled at Rachel as she laid her head on Finn's shoulder and played with his shirt.

"The food should be ready in about twenty minutes." Rachel said as she walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around his waist. Finn kissed her forehead and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Okay, you like roast right Michele?"

"Yeah! Dad made it foe me and daddy."

"Which is which?"

"Blaine is Dad and Kurt is Daddy."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "Figured. Kurt told me that he couldn't cook earlier."

Finn laughed, "He can not cook for his life. Neither can Burt. It's just my mom and I that can cook."

Rachel laughed, "So, I've heard."

"What else did you guys talked about a lot today."

Rachel shrugged, "Mostly Broadway."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh god. I don't even want to know anymore."

Rachel laughed, "Oh stop it. Broadway isn't that bad."

"I think it's boring, but you love it, so I guess I can sit through it."

Rachel smiled at him, "So, have you two decided what is for dessert?"

"Cookies!" Michele yelled immediately.

Finn laughed, "Cookies it is. Let's Start getting them ready." Finn sat Michele on the counter before taking out a pan, some spray butter, and the cookie dough. "Can you spray the pan for me please?" Michele nodded and started spraying the pan with butter after Finn shook the bottle.

"You want some cookie dough?" Finn asked as he ate a piece of the cookie dough. Michele nodded excitedly and happily took the piece of cookie dough he was holding out to her.

"That's good!"

"Finn! Don't feed her that! She can get sick!"

"Nothing is going to happen to her. I used to eat it all the time and I am just fine."

Rachel made a face, "Like I said, she could get sick and end up like you." Rachel laughed at his eye roll.

"You're with me, so I think I'm perfectly fine."

"Nope, I'm just crazy," Rachel smiled at his glare, "crazy for you of course baby."

"Mhm, that's what I thought."

Rachel laughed as she walked over to the oven to take the roast out after the oven started beeping indicating that the roast was done.

"Ouch! Finny!" Rachel whined.

Finn whipped around, "What! What's wrong!?" Finn asked panicked as he went over to her to inspect her body.

"I burned my pinky!"

Finn stopped what he was doing and just stared at her for a minute, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Look!" Rachel held up her red pinky for him to see.

"So, you mean to tell me, you almost gave me a heart-attack because...you burned your pinky…?"

"_Yes Finn!_"

"Now I understand why you wanted to be an actress, you're already so dramatic.." Finn pulled her hand over to the sink and ran some cold water over her finger, "Better?"

"Kiss it."

Finn looked at her incredulously before kissing her finger, "Do you need a band-aid my baby?" Finn asked as a joke, but he should have known she would take it seriously.

"Yes, but I need to put some ointment on it first. Do you have some?"

Finn laughed and shook his head as he took the roast out and sat it on the table, "I don't know. Why don't you go check and see?"

"Okay." Rachel said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Finny, I done!" Michele said with a big smile.

Finn walked over to her and laughed when he saw all the small pieces of cookie dough on the pan, "Good job! Now why don't you go wash your hands before we eat?" Finn said as he lifted he rup off the counter and placed her on the floor.

"Otay Finny!" Michele said as she ran towards the bathroom.

Finn made the cookies a little bigger before placing them in the oven. Finn turned around and laughed when he turned back around and saw Rachel walk back in with a band-aid in her hand and ointment on her finger.

"Can you put my finger in the band-aid?"

Finn sighed and wrapped her finger up in the band-aid and kissed it again, "There."

"Thank you babe." Rachel said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"Anything for my very dramatic girlfriend."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she started setting the table with Finn, "I am not dramatic."

"That's probably the biggest lie I've ever heard this year." Finn laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"I wash my hans!" Michele yelled as she held up her hands for Finn to see.

"Good job. Come sit down." Finn said as he grabbed her plate and gave her a small portion of food, "If you want more tell me okay?"

"Otay!" Michele said before she started eating.

"Here you go Rach." Finn said as he handed her a plate.

"I could have made my own plate Finny."

"You cooked." Finn shrugged as he sat down with his own plate, "And I just don't trust women with knives."

Rachel laughed, "Oh my goodness."

Finn laughed, "I'm dead serious. Women with knives is the only thing that I'm scared of."

"Good to know."

"I dare you to threaten me with a knife. You'll never see me again."

"Don't make me mad and that won't happen, Finny."

"You're truly crazy." Finn laughed.

"I am not."

"You definitely are, but I knew that when I started dating you so it's okay."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I still hate you."

"Awe come on. I thought you loved me." Finn pouted, Rachel just smiled and looked away from him, she thought it was a little pointless to deny it if it was slowly becoming true. Finn just smiled and continued eating his food understanding what her silence meant.

"Anyways.." Finn started, "Did you have fun shopping with Rachy and Daddy today princess?"

"Yes! Daddy bought me a dews!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And Wachy bought _a wot_ of clothes!"

"She did?"

"It's Kurt's fault."

Finn nodded in understanding, "I always end up spending a lot more money than needed when I shop with Kurt hich is why I rarely do it."

"Now I know to give him a limit for next time. God knows he won't let me pick out my own clothes. But, I like what he picked out for me. I actually managed to sneak in Victoria's Secret when he brought Michele to the bathroom too." Rachel smirked when he started choking on some corn.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she patted his back, "You okay Finny?"

"You kay Unka Finny?"

"I'm fine princess I just swallowed a piece of corn."

"Otay, be caewful."

Finn smiled, "Okay, I will munchkin. You want another piece of roast?"

"Yeah! And tatoes!"

Finn laughed, "Okay, I'll get you some tatoes too."

"Thank you!" Michele said when he was done.

"You're welcome princess. You want more Rach?"

"No thank you." Rachel smiled at him.

Finn quickly looked away from her and cleared her throat, "So..um..what did you buy?"

Rachel shrugged, "You know bras, underwear...lingerie…" Rachel started laughing again when he started choking again.

"Wachy dats not funny!" Michele scolded and she hopped off of her chair and started hitting Finn as hard as she could on the back, "_I said._ Be. Caw-ful. Finny!"

"I'm sorry princess. It's not going to happen again."

"Good. You otay?"

"Yes I'm otay."

Michele rolled her eyes as if to say finally before getting back in her seat and finish eating, "Don't toke again." Michele said after a while.

"Yes ma'am." Finn said as he looked at Rachel who was red with laughter, "Oh this amuses you huh?"

"I'm sorry baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Finn grumbled as he grabbed his and her plate and brought it to the sink to clean it.

"Finny I done!"

"Okay, come bring me your plate."

"Otay!" Michele said as she jumped out of her chair with her plate and ran to the kitchen to give Finn her plate.

"Thank you. Rach can you go get her ready for her bath please?"

"Okay, come on Michele."

"Coming!" Michele said as she followed Rachel into the bathroom.

"You want some bubbles in your water?"

"Bubbles!"

Rachel smiled at her and grabbed the bubble bath soap that Finn kept under the bathroom sink for Michele. After Rachel finished running Michele's bath water she put helped Michele out of her clothes and put her in the tub, "You want to play for a little while before I come back to give you a bath?"

"Yeeeah."

Rachel gave Michele her tub toys before walking out, "Scream if you need me or Finny."

"Otay."

Rachel walked up behind Finn and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "You mad at me baby?"

"You did that on purpose."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said as she moved to the front of his body, stopping him from doing the dishes, and wrapper her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Finn dried his hands and rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Finn." Rachel moaned.

Finn bent down a little to pick her up and sit her on the counter. When Rachel pulled away to catch her breath Finn immediately attached his lips to her neck. Rachel tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck, but only ended up hitting her head on the cabinet behind her.

"Ouch." Rachel said as she rubbed her head.

Finn lifted his head and laughed, "Way to ruin the mood."

"Even if I hadn't hit my head we still have a two year old to take care of."

"So, if you hadn't hit your head and if Michele wasn't here you wouldn't have stopped me?"

"Probably not." Rachel smirked.

Finn groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder, "You're killing me."

"Maybe next week." Rachel picked up his head and kissed his lips, "You willing to wait?"

"I'd wait forever if you asked me to." Finn said seriously.

Rachel smiled softly, "What took me so long to realize how amazing you are."

Finn smiled and kissed her lips, "Oh shit! The cookies!" Finn quickly pulled away from her and went over to the oven to take out the cookies.

"Did they burn?" Rachel asked as she hopped off of the counter.

"No, thank God."

"Okay, I'm going to go give Michele a bath."

"Okay, I'll finish up in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later Finn finished cleaning the kitchen and then walked into the bathroom just as Michele finished putting on her pj's. Finn smiled as he watched Michele and Rachel talk and laugh.

"Finny!" Michele yelled when she noticed Finn, "woka my pj's!"

Finn bent down in front of her and looked at her shirt, "Let me guess...Belle?"

"Yes! Belle is my faveowite pwincess."

"Do you know who my favorite princess is?"

"Cinderwella?"

"Nope."

"Belle?"

"Nope. Michele Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson is my favorite princess."

"That's me!" Michele giggled.

Finn smiled, "Yep, because you are my princess."

"And Wachy is you Queen?"

Finn looked back at Rachel and smiled, "Yeah, Rachy is my queen."

"Can I have warm milk wif my cookies?"

"Of course, but we're going to wait for Rachy to ea-"

"No, you guys eat without me. You guys go have some god-father and daughter time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just save me a cookie or two."

"Okay." Finn stood up and took Michele's hand, "Come on. Let's go warm your milk."

"Sit down. I'll get us a plate and some milk." Finn helped Michele onto the chair before going into the kitchen and stacking all of the cookies on one plate and warming to cups of milk.

"One milk for you and one milk for me." Finn said as he walked back over to the table.

"Thank you." Michele as she started drinking her milk.

"You're welcome munchkin."

"Can I sit in your lap Finny."

"Come on up." Finn said as he patted his lap.

Michele smiled and climbed on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder as she ate her cookie, "I wuv you Finny."

"I love you too princess." Finn kissed the top of her head.

"What about Wachy?"

"What _about _Rachy?" Finn asked confused.

Rachel, hearing her name when she was passing by, decided to listen to what they were talking about.

"Do you wuv her?"

"Do I love Rachel?"

"Yeah. Do you wuv her?"

It was quiet for a minute and Rachel held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I think so munchkin. I think I love Rachel.." Finn whispered mostly to himself, but he said it loud enough for Rachel to here.

Rachel was smiling so much after he said that, that she could have sworn her face was going to split in half. Rachel put her hand over her mouth as she quietly went back into Finn's room to take her shower. When she got in the bathroom she let out a small squeal and jumped before calming down and deciding to actually take her shower.

"You going to sleep in Uncle Puck's room tonight?"

"Yes.." Michele said with a yawn.

"Finish up your milk and then we can go brush our teeth and then go to bed."

Michele nodded and finished the last bit of her milk, "All done."

"Okay, let's go brush our teeth." Finn carried to the hallway bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before helping her brush her teeth.

When he was done he wiped her mouth and brought her into his room just as Rachel walked out of the bathroom, "Tell Rachy goodnight princess."

"Night Night Wachy." Michele mumbled with her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Goodnight Michele." Rachel kissed her forehead and Finn walked back out and brought her into Puck's room.

"You want me to lay with you for a while?"

"Yes." Michele said as she crawled to the head of the bed and got under the covers.

Finn tucked her in before laying down next to her on top of the covers. Michele snuggled closer into Finn before slowly drifting off to sleep, "Night Finny." she mumbled before falling all the way to sleep.

"Goodnight princess." Finn laid with her for a few more minutes until he was positive that she was all the way sleep before getting out of the bed. Finn kissed the top of her head before quietly walking out of the room.

Rachel looked over at Finn and sat her phone down, "She's asleep?" Rachel asked as he got into bed next to her. Finn nodded as he laid his head in her lap careful not knock down her cookies.

"You're really good with her you know. I can tell that you're going to be a really good father."

Finn smiled softly, "You think so?"

"Of course. The way you are with her is so cute and I happen to think a man that loves and is good with kids is _very _attractive."

Finn laughed, "Really now?"

"Hell yeah, it's just an added bonus that I think you're cute." Rachel smiled and sat the empty plate to the side.

Finn didn't say anything after that. He just stared up at her with a soft smile on his face, and it may have just been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw love in his eyes when he looked at her.

Suddenly Finn sat up and kissed her. It was rushed, it wasn't forced, it was soft, slow...passionate.

Rachel sighed and put her hands on his cheeks. Finn moved so that he was hovering over her all while not breaking the kiss.

When Finn pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and kept his eyes closed. Rachel opened her eyes and traced his face with her thumb as she too caught her breath.

"Finn." Rachel whispered after a while.

Finn slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Yeah?"

Rachel stared into his eyes for a minute before saying the only thing she knew was right, "Make love to me." Rachel's heart was beating so hard and fast she wouldn't be surprised if he heard it.

Finn stared at her for a minute to see if she was serious or not before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Rachel brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt and brought it up over his head. While she tried catching her breath again Finn traveled his lips down to her neck and sucked and bit on it until she was sure he marked his territory.

When Finn was satisfied with the mark he made he kissed his way to the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy and lightly sucked on it.

"Mmmm...Finn.." Rachel moaned.

Finn kissed further down her body until he reached her chest and he looked up at Rachel questionably. Rachel answered by taking off the shirt she borrowed from Finn. Finn smiled when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rach?"

Rachel smiled at how sweet he was being, "I'm positive." and that's all Finn need to hear before he was sucking on her nipple. Rachel arched her back and closed her eyes as Finn sucked and bit on each of her breasts.

"Oh God.."

After a while Finn pulled away and kissed down her stomach stopping right above her underwear and went back up her body to her mouth and kissed her slowly.

"I need you Finn." Rachel said as she rubbed herself against him to show him how wet she was for him.

"Patience is a virtue." Finn smiled as he continued kissing on her neck and massaging her breasts.

"Finny please." Rachel whined.

Finn continued ignoring her before traveling his hands down to her waist and pulled off her underwear and he took off his boxers and sweatpants. Finn lined himself up with her before slowly entering her.

"_Oh God_." Rachel moaned as she dug her fingers into his back.

"You feel so good." Finn whispered.

Rachel brought her hands up to his cheeks and brought his face up to her's so she could look him in the eyes. Rachel lifted her head a bit and lightly kissed his lips.

"Oh God Finn." Rachel moaned after a few minutes of him slowly thrusting into her, "Come with me baby." Rachel whispered in his ear. Finn grunted and started moving faster inside of her.

"_Keep going Finn! Oh yeah! Oh..Fuuuuuck!" _Rachel yelled as she came.

Finn continued thrusting inside of her until he himself fell over the edge. Finn buried his face in Rachel's neck as they both recovered from their orgasms.

Rachel sighed in complete bliss as she thought about what they just did. This time wasn't like any other time they had sex. Finn was always gentle with her when they had sex, but this time he seemed to take his time and admire every part of her body. He made her feel loved. He wasn't trying to see how fast he could make her orgasm. He wasn't trying to see how loud he could get her to scream. He was showing her how much he loved her. He made love to her. And he did a _damn good job_ at it.

Rachel ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as she waited for him to recover. Finn continued to breath heavily for a few more minutes before moving from on top of her and turning his head towards her.

Rachel smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly, "Hey you." Rachel whispered against his lips.

Finn smiled, "Hey." He said barely above a whisper, "Are you tired?"

Rachel smirked as she climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his waist, "No, not really. Did you have something in mind for us to do?"

"I think I have a few things in mind." Finn said before attacking her lips again.

XOXOXOXO

"Babe." Rachel whispered as she stroked Finn's face, "Come get up, you have to go to practice."

Finn slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Good morning baby girl."

"Good morning." Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "As much as I would love and stay here in this bed and continue what we started last night Michele will be up any minute now and you need to be at the stadium in an hour.

Finn groaned, "I forgot about practice. I think I'm just going to tell coach I'm sick and stay here with you."

"No, we have all next week to be together. Besides, I have plans with Quinn today. We haven't hung out in forever together in forever so after Kurt comes to pick Michele up I'm going to leave and have lunch with Quinn."

Finn sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll go. I'm just so tired. You wore me out last night."

"_I_ wore _you _out? If anything _you _wore _me _out Finn."

"Well, I was a little excited to be making love with you after weeks of not getting any."

"Two weeks Finn. It's only been two weeks since we last had sex."

"Exactly. You just don't understand how much you killed me Rachel."

Rachel laughed softly, "I'm sorry baby."

Finn shrugged, "It just made last night that much more special."

Rachel smiled softly, "Last night was very special to me."

Finn smiled and kissed her lips, "Okay, we really need to get up." Finn grabbed his boxers from off the ground and put them on before standing up and stretching.

Rachel admired his body for a while before grabbing his shirt and putting it on, "I'm going to go make some breakfast."

Finn nodded and walked into the bathroom to start getting ready for practice.

"Good morning Rachel."

"Jesus Puck! You scared the hell out of me." Rachel said as she put her hand over her beating heart and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here so early? And when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. And I thought it would be nice for me to come get Finn for once and I need to pack some clothes for next week since you guys kicked me out of my apartment."

"Sorry. I just really want to spend as much time with him as I can before rehearsals start and-"

"Okay, one, you're talking too fast," Puck laughed, "too, it's not like I'm ever here anyways so it doesn't really matter." Puck shrugged.

Rachel nodded, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, I already ate with Quinn before I left the apartment." Puck paused, "But there is another reason I came so early. I wanted to see how you and Finn were doing. I could ask Finn, before practice, but he is always distracted by texting you and after practice he just leaves without taking a shower so he can get back to you faster and it's kind of impossible during practice because Finn is always so concentrated and never wants to be bothered.

Rachel laughed, "Well, Finn and I are amazing. I'm happier."

"I can tell. I've noticed how much happier you make Finn just by how he smiles like a lovesick puppy at just the _mention_ of you." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up! That's how you are with Quinn too!"

"Whatever, but since Finn is my best friend and I'm protective of him, "I just want to tell you now that if you hurt Finn it will not pretty, but since Quinn is my girlfriend and your best friend I won't be the one to cause you hurt too. I'll leave that to Kurt. He may seem nice now, but hurt Finn and you'll wish you never existed or at least ever met Kurt. Trust me, I've seen Kurt go off on one of Finn's exes before...shit wasn't pretty."

Rachel's eyes widened, "I could never hurt Finn."

"I wouldn't speak too fast. Has Finn ever told you about his super obsessive ex?"

"Yes..."

"Well, she is part of the reason Finn hasn't had a serious relationship in forever. No girl ever wanted to be in a relationship with him, not because he was a bad guy or because she threatened them, they just felt being with Finn would be too much because of his obsessive ex. And I don't think this is true, but a few weeks ago I heard she was back here in New York. I don't know if it is true though I hope you're strong enough to stay with Finn."

"I love him too much. I can't and I won't give him up without a fight." Rachel shrugged.

"...did you just say you love Finn?"

Rachel blushed and didn't say anything.

"Oh my goodness. I knew it! You love Finn!"

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled and looked behind him to make sure Finn was coming out of his room, "I haven't exactly told him yet though."

"I fucking knew it." Puck mumbled again with a smile.

Rachel laughed and continued to make breakfast, "Don't tell him anything though. I planned on telling him next week."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Puck said as he stood up and started towards his room.

"Michele is in there so don't make too much noise."

"Okay." Puck said before disappearing inside his room.

"Is Puck here?" Finn asked as he walked out of his room fully dressed.

"Yeah, he wanted to pack his clothes for next week so he came earlier."

Finn nodded as he wrapped his arms around her when she turned towards him. Rachel smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips before turning back around.

"Your breakfast is ready."

Finn ignored her and buried his face in her neck, "I'd much rather-"

"No fornicating in the kitchen." Puck said as he walked back into the kitchen with Michele in his arms.

"I thought you were packing."

"I was, then Michele woke up and I decided to bring her to you guys and I unsurprisingly have nothing that I need in my room. Everything is already at Quinn's."

Finn sighed and grabbed his plate, "Good morning Michele."

"Good Morning Finny." Michele mumbled as she reached out for him to take her out of Puck's arms.

Finn placed his plate on the table before taking Michele into his arms, "You hungry?"

"Yes, can I have pancakes?"

"Of course. Rachy is going to make you some. Go brush your teeth and wash your face and by the time you come back your pancakes are going to be ready."

"Otay." Michele wiggled out of Finn's arms and ran to the bathroom.

"Hurry and eat because I want to have some time to talk to you about Quinn." Puck said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"No beer before practice." Finn said as soon as Puck grabbed the bottle making him grab a water instead, "Anyways, you and Quinn aren't fighting are you?"

"No, quite the opposite actually."

"Okay, why can't you talk to me about it now?"

"Because of your loud mouth girlfriend."

"I do not have a loud mouth! Tell him Finny!"

Finn looked at her and continued eating, "He's kind of right babe." Finn mumbled after a moment.

"I do not have a loud-mouth!" Rachel yelled and Puck and Finn just stared at her until she realized how loud she was being, "I do not have a loud-mouth." Rachel said in a normal voice this time.

"It's okay babe. I like your loud mouth..especially wh-"

"Shut up Finn!" Rachel yelled as she threw a piece of bacon at him.

Finn laughed and caught the bacon before it hit him, "Sorry babe, but it's true." Rachel rolled her eyes and finished making her's and Michele's breakfast.

Puck laughed and shook his head, "Anyways, that's why I need you to hurry up, so I can talk to you about this."

Finn looked at him for a bit before smiling, "I know what it is."

When Finn finished his food he put his plate in the sink and went over to give Rachel a kiss. Rachel frowned at him and turned her head so he could kiss her cheek, "I'm still mad at you for call me loud mouth." Rachel pouted.

Finn laughed, "How about I make it up to you later? I could make us a bubble bath or I could give you a massage or I could do that thing that you love me doing." Rachel just nodded and bit her lip since she was currently unable to form words. Finn smiled, "and besides I love your loud mouth." Finn smirked and stole a kiss before walking away. Rachel laughed knowing the meaning behind his words.

"Bye Unka Finny." Michele said as she hugged his legs.

"Bye princess." Finn kissed the top of her head and walked out of the apartment with Puck.

"You're so in love." Puck laughed.

Finn just smiled and shrugged, "So, you plan on proposing to Quinn?"

Puck laughed, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love her to death dude. I can't see myself with anyone else but her."

Finn smiled and nodded in understanding as he thought about Rachel, "I know how you feel." Finn looked over at him, "When do you plan on doing it?"

"Next week maybe."

"Next week!"

"Yeah...is that a problem?"

"Dude, you didn't even tell your mom or her parents that she was pregnant yet. Don't you think you should do that first before deciding to propose? Plus since Quinn just got pregnant don't you think she might feel like you're only proposing to her because of the baby?"

Puck thought about it, "You're right. I think I'll wait a month or two." Puck sighed, "I just really want to marry her. I didn't think about all those other things."

"Which is why you came to me." Finn laughed, "I think about everything."

"You didn't think that you and Rachel would be a good couple if it wasn't for me."

"You're going to use that against me for everything aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Puck laughed, "But thank you dude."

"Anytime." Finn nodded, "Do you have any ideas on _how _you're going to propose?"

"I have a few." Puck nodded, "All of them includes your help of course."

Finn laughed, "Of course."

"There is something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Kitty is back."

Finn looked at him wide eyed, "Are you sure?"

"I think so. I think I saw her in a store about three weeks ago. I wasn't sure if that was really her or not so I didn't tell you, but then somebody told me that they also saw her in their apartment building. But, I'm still not really positive if that is her or not."

"I hope not. I just got Rachel."

"Rachel isn't all your other exes. I think Rachel loves you too much to break up with you because of an overly obsessive ex. I could tell how much you guys love each other just by how you both look at each other. And you seem a lot happier when you are with her."

Finn smiled softly, "You think?"

"I know. So, don't let Kitty being back get to you."

Finn nodded, but both of them knew that it did get to him.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said as she walked up to the table Quinn was sitting at.

"Hey Rae." Quinn stood up to give Rachel a hug, "How are you? More specifically, how are you and Finn."

Rachel laughed, "We are amazing. Being with Finn is amazing."

Quinn smiled, "You love him." Quinn said matter-of-factly.

Rachel smiled, "I do.."

"Oh my goodness! Does he know?"

"No, we haven't verbally said it yet, but we have kind of an understanding that we love one another. I plan on saying it next week though."

Quinn smiled, "You two are so cute. I want to be your maid of honor. I mean, I did technically get you two together."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You and Puck are always going to use that against us."

"It's not like anyone else was going to be your maid of honor anyways." Quinn shrugged as the waitress came to the table.

"Hi, my name is Kitty, are you guys ready to order drinks?"

"Sprite please."

"Water."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Can you believe we are dating football players..who are best friends and on top of that love _us_."

Rachel shook her head, "It all seems too good to be true. I'm just waiting for something to happen."

"Rachel, you are always looking at the bad side of things, why can't you just look on the good side for once."

"Quinn, you know in high school I was never the type of girl that a football player wood even consider dating. Especially the captain and quarterback of the football team. It's just a matter of time until he falls in love with some blonde cheerleader and leaves me."

"Rachel! This isn't high school anymore! I'm sure Finn loves you more than anything else in this world. I'm not just saying that either, I watched you both when we were at Corinne's house. Finn loves you, anybody that knows you two can see it. If he heard what you were saying right now think about how hurt he would be at how little you think of him. I don't really know Finn as much as you and Puck know him, but I do know him enough to know that he has a big heart."

Rachel looked down at the table knowing she was right, "I know. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Very." Quinn nodded just as the waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders.

"Enough about Finn and I. How i-"

"I'm sorry, are you talking about Finn Hudson, the football player?"

Rachel looked up and smiled at the waitress think she was a fan of her boyfriend, "The one and only."

"Is-is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is." Rachel said proudly.

Kitty frowned before quickly walking away.

Rachel frowned, "That was weird. She looked mad when I said that."

"One of the downsides to being the girlfriend of a hot football player. All the women start throwing themselves at them. I wouldn't worry about it though." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel nodded and looked in the direction of where the waitress went before shrugging it off, "Anyways, how are you and Puck?"

XOXOXOXO

"Finn?" Rachel said as she walked into the apartment.

"In the kitchen."

"What smells so good?"

"I am making lasagna and garlic bread."

"You're cooking for me." Rachel smiled.

Finn placed the lasagna in the oven before turning towards Rachel and smiling, "Hey beautiful." Finn bent down and kissed her lips softly, "How was your day?"

"Great.." Rachel said as she tried not to make it obvious that the kiss made her dizzy.

Finn smiled and led her over to the couch, "Do you want wine or champagne?" Finn asked as he walked over to his wine and champagne cabinet and took out two bottles of each, "I have 1937 Domaine Leroy Clos de Vougeot Grand Cru and 1989 Emmanuel Rouget Cros Parantoux and I have Gout de Diamants and Boerl &amp; Kroff Brut champagne."

"Finn...do you know how expensive all of those are? How did you even get those?"

"My great..grandfather, I think it was, passed it down to my grandmother who passed it down to my mother who passed it down to me and Kurt. These aren't the only bottles that have been passed down. I have a lot more and Kurt has a few. My great grandfather had this thing for expensive wine and champagne and in his will or whatever he said that he wanted all of his wine bottles to be kept in the family so ever since the bottles have been passed down generation to generation and more bottles have been added on." Finn shrugged.

"Wow.." Rachel mumbled, "Can we open the 1937 one?"

Finn put all the others back in the cabinet before walking back into the kitchen to open the bottle and pour some in a glass.

"Here you go." Finn said as he handed her the glass when he walked back over to her.

Rachel smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"No problem." Finn wrapped an arm around her and put his feet up on the coffee table, "How was your day?"

"It was good. Quinn and I got caught up on each other's life."

"Really? How is she? Is she showing yet?"

"She is great actually. She said that her morning sickness is gone and she's glowing, you can see how happy she is and no, she's not really showing."

Finn nodded, "Did you guys go shopping?"

"Yes, we bought some baby stuff."

"But you don't know what the sex is yet."

"We bought things that could be for a boy or a girl and Quinn bought some maternity clothes."

Finn nodded, "Did you buy anything?"

"No, Kurt practically bankrupted me. Besides, I already bought everything I need."

"When are you going to put it on for me?"

"I don't know yet. I mean you did call me loud mouth today."

"I did not call you loud mouth."

"But, you agreed with Puck. You were supposed to be on my side."

"Puck is my bro though!"

"And _I'm _your girlfriend."

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel kissed his lips, "This wine is so good."

"I'm glad you think so." Finn said as he stood up to check on the food.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Ten more minutes." Finn said as he walked back over to her and lit the candles that were sitting around the room and played some soft music.

"Finn, what is all this?" Rachel asked as she let him take her wine glass and pull her up, "First I come home to you cooking, then you take out your best wine, and now you're lighting candles and actually dancing with me. Are you okay?" Rachel joked as she touched his forehead.

"As long as you're with me I'm perfectly fine." Finn said honestly as he looked her right in the eyes.

Rachel blushed and laid her head over his heart, "You're heart is beating fast."

"It tends to do that when you're around."

Rachel smiled and tightened her arms around his waist, Finn sighed and rested his head on top of hers and quietly sung the words to Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud _to her. When the song ended Rachel pulled her head back a little and stared up at him.

"I love you." Finn whispered.

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips briefly, "I love you too." Finn's smile widened and he picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her again.

"Is that why you did all of this? You wanted to tell me you love me?"

"Nope.. I really just wanted to do something nice for you for once. You're always doing nice things for me so I decided to return the favor."

"You know I don't do any of that because I need to right? I do it because I want to."

"I know." Finn kissed her lips again, "And I love you for that."

Rachel smiled, "You know, I'm kind of hungry now."

"Why does it seem like I'm always forgetting about stuff when I'm with you." Finn said as he quickly walked over to the oven and took the lasagna out.

Rachel laughed, "At least it's nice to know that you aren't thinking about anything else, but me when you're with me." Rachel smiled at him cheekily.

Finn glanced up at her and chuckled as he continued to make sure the lasagna wasn't burned before putting some on two plates, "Okay, dinner's ready." Finn brought their plates over to the table and poured them more wine before sitting down with Rachel and eating, "Don't get drunk off of the wine this time." Finn joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That was once! And I wasn't even drunk. I may have been a little tipsy, not drunk."

"I would hate to see how you act drunk then if that's how you act tipsy."

"I thought this was supposed to be a romantic evening." Rachel pouted.

"You're right." Finn laughed, "What would you like to talk about love?"

Rachel thought about it, "Well, something weird happened today."

"What?"

"Well, our waitress, she asked me about you."

Finn frowned, "Do I know her?"

"I don't know..I think her name was like Katy or something...something with a K."

Finn thought about it and all he could think about was Kitty, but he didn't want to say anything unless he was positive that that was who Rachel saw.

"No, I don't know a Katy."

Rachel shrugged, "Well she heard me say your name and she asked if I you were my boyfriend and when I said yes it looked like she got angry and left. I didn't want to say anything because she is probably just some fan, but I have been thinking about it all day."

Finn frowned, but he still wasn't sure, "Don't worry about her babe. I only have eyes for you. Every other girl is invisible when you're around." Rachel blushed and looked down at her plate.

"I have something else to tell you too." Rachel said quietly.

Finn looked over at her and frowned when he noticed how sad she looked, "You okay baby?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"I could never get mad at you."

Rachel nodded slightly, "Well..today I was feeling a little insecure about myself because in high school I've never been one of the pretty girls that football players would ever consider dating. And being with you now made me feel like everything was too perfect and to have you love me just as much as I love you was icing on the cake and I felt that there was just a matter of time until you realized how boring I am and leave me for a blonde cheerleader."

"Rachel...you do realize this isn't high school anymore, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know. It was stupid."

"Very. Because I want us to last Rach."

"I want us to last too Finny." Rachel smiled and took his free hand under the table.

Finn smiled at her and they continued eating their food in a comfortable silence.

"I'll be right back." Finn said a few minutes later when he finished eating his food.

"Okay, "I'll start picking this up."

"No, I can-"

"I got it Finn." Rachel smiled up at him before grabbing both their plates.

"Okay.." Finn said before turning around and going into his bathroom and starting some bath water. Finn opened a cabinet and took out more candles and spread them out over the bathroom and lit them before adding bubbles to the bath water. Finn made sure the water wasn't too hot and turned off the water before walking back into the kitchen.

"Damn, you finished already?"

"I just had to put the dishes in the dishwasher and put the food away since you already did everything else." Rachel shrugged, "So, what did you have planned for us to do next?" Rachel asked as she played with the top button of his shirt and looked up at him through her eyelashes with a hint of a smile.

"What do you say to a bubble bath and a massage?"

"A massage?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "You're being extra nice to me tonight."

"Actually, I was talking about you giving me a massage. I have this knot in my back that has been bothering me all day and…" Finn laughed at the glare she gave him, "I'm kidding, go get in the tub, I'll be there in a minute." Finn kissed her lips and watched her walk away before grabbing two new wine glasses and some wine before going into the bathroom.

When Finn walked into the bathroom he stopped short when he saw her undressing. He didn't know why because he has seen her body a million times before and every single time her body never seized to amaze him. He had been so lost in his thoughts of her body the he hadn't even realized when she turned around and started calling his name.

"Finnyyy." Rachel sang.

Finn blinked a few times and looked her in the eyes, "Yes?"

Rachel chuckled, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just...I love you."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I love you too." Rachel whispered against his lips before pulling away and getting in the tub.

Finn sat down the wine and the glasses and took off his clothes before getting in the tub behind her, "Now I remember why I don't take baths." Finn laughed when he got in the tub and his legs were too long for it so he just bent them, "Another reason why I want to move."

Rachel laughed along with him before looking up at him, "You plan on moving?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I plan on moving into the penthouse that Corinne was telling me about that is in her building."

"That would be nice. Then we won't have to worry about Puck walking in at any moment and we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Call me crazy, but it sounds like you plan on living with me Ms. Berry." Finn mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

"No, I-I was just saying for wh-when I come over."

Finn laughed, "I know, I was kidding." Finn kissed her cheek, "You want me to give you your massage now?"

"Yes please." Rachel said as she got comfortable, "So, why do you want to move? Other than because of the bath tub."

"It's time for me to have my own place now. Living with Puck has been great but, ever since you and Quinn came into our lives it's like this roomates thing is getting old and it's time for us to be separated. Besides, him and Quinn plan on moving in here together anyways."

"Why don't they just move into my apartment? They're always there anyways."

"Quinn doesn't want to make you have to look for an apartment so soon."

Rachel shrugged, "I wouldn't mind. I could just live with you until I find one."

"Then that would be pointless because you wouldn't _really _look for an apartment because one, I wouldn't let you, and two, you wouldn't want to because I'm too fun to live with."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You wouldn't come here everyday if you didn't think I was fun."

"No, I'm always here because if I'm not here you'll call me and then want me to stay up all night talking to you until you go to sleep."

"If I remember correctly, I think it was you who would call me at midnight talking about some, 'Finny, I need you, can you come hold me?' and then you proceeded to keep me on the phone for three hours until you went to sleep."

Rachel laughed, "That was once!"

"That was definitely more than once."

"Okay, it was more than once, but-"

"Nope, admit it, you like being with me."

"You know. I really like this massage you're giving me." Rachel said ignoring him.

"Come on Rachy." Finn smiled and started kissing the side of her neck.

"The ma-massage is.." Rachel's voice trailed off as she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, "Finn.."

Finn pulled away and looked down at her and laughed.

"Wait, no, why did you stop."

"You never admitted that you like being with me."

"Dammit Finn!" Rachel turned around moved so that she was straddling his waist, "I love being with you. I can't go to sleep without you next to me or hearing your voice. Hell, I can't live without you, so yeah, maybe we should move in together. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You are so sexy." Finn whispered with wide eyes.

"Shut up and take me to bed."

Finn nodded and stood up with her holding on to him.

"Hurry up Finn." Rachel said as she started sucking and biting on his neck.

"I have to blow out the candles." Finn mumbled.

Rachel sighed and let go of him, "When you are ready, I'll be waiting for you in the bed." Rachel kissed his lips and walked away.

Finn stared after her completely amazed and turned on. Finn shook his head a few times before quickly blowing out all the candles and walking out of his bathroom.

"About time." Rachel said as she pulled him onto the bed and straddled his waist again.

"Oh my God." Finn said as Rachel started sucking on his neck and rubbing herself against him.

Rachel suddenly sat up and moved down on his body and grabbed his erect penis and sucked on his balls as she gave him a handjob.

"_Shit_." Finn said as she grabbed at her hair.

Rachel continued doing that for a while before deciding to replace her hands for her mouth and she slowly started sucking on his tip.

"_Fuck Rachel_."

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and got in a more comfortable position before slowly taking it back in her mouth. Rachel continued sucking his dick for a few more minutes before she took the whole thing in her mouth and started humming until he came in her mouth. Rachel licked up all his juices before straddling his waist again and kissed his lips, "How was that?"

"Fucking amazing." Finn breathed.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not done with you." Rachel sat up and positioned herself above him and sunk down onto him slowly, "Shit." Rachel breathed as she continued going up and down on top of him.

Finn sat up and flipped them over so the he was now on top and he started thrusting into her faster.

"_Oh God Finn. Don't stop_."

"You feel so good baby." Finn whispered in her ear as he continued thrusting into her as fast as he could.

"_God I love you so much._" Rachel breathed as she pulled his face down to hers for a sloppy kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Rachel pulled away and started screaming as she went over the edge. Finn slowed down a little and waited for her to recover before speeding up again.

"_Shit Finn._" Rachel moaned.

Finn continued thrusting into her until she came again, but this time he came right after. Finn fell down on top of her as they both recovered from their orgasms.

"That was amazing." Rachel whispered after a moment as she ran her fingers through Finn's sweaty hair.

Finn sighed and lifted his head a bit so he could see her face, "That was the best sex I have ever had."

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad it was with me."

"No one can and ever will come close to you baby."

Rachel chuckled and looked at the time, "It's _midnight_."

"It doesn't feel like midnight." Finn laughed.

Rachel yawned and stretched, "I'm tired. But, I want a snack too."

"I think we have a little bit of ice cream left."

"Want to share the rest?"

"Yeah, come on." Finn said as he stood up and put some boxers on while Rachel put on one of his shirts and they walked into the kitchen.

"You okay with vanilla?"

"Yeah." Rachel said as she sat on his lap after he sat down.

"Rach?"

"Hmmm?"

"Earlier, when you said that we should move in together, did you mean it?"

Rachel nodded slightly, "It would make sense. We basically do already. But, if you think that that is moving too fast then-"

"No, not at all." Finn smiled.

"So, are we moving in together..?" Rachel smiled hopefully.

Finn smiled, "I guess we are."

Rachel smiled and kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, I think it's time for you to meet my dads."

Finn's eyes widened, "A-Are you sure?"

"Oh come on Finn don't tell me you're scared."

"Rachel, you have two dads! Not one, but two! That's double the intimidation, and then you're their only child...their only _daughter_. I'll die."

"Finn, come on, my parents aren't that bad. Okay, so my Dad can be kind of scary, but my Daddy isn't bad at all. Please Finny? Once they see how well you treat me and how much I love you they'll be sold."

"I'll book the tickets to Boston tomorrow."

Rachel squealed and kissed his cheek, "You'll be fine, trust me."

Finn sighed, "I hope so."

Rachel smiled and patted his leg, "Come on, let's go to bed." Rachel stood up.

Finn threw away the empty ice cream box and followed her into his room.

When they got in the bed Rachel immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him and laid her head on his chest, "Night Finny."

"Night Rach." Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: _HELLO_! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I have been having a huge writers block and it didn't help that life hasn't been to good to me these past few months...I did had a birthday though! That's one good thing. And I'm now a Sophomore! Now all I need to do is get through these next two years and I'm finally out of this damned place I have to call home…

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while, but I've finally got it. As for my other two stories, Officer Hudson will be posted next month and that is a promise. And for Geek and The Badass, I'm still not too sure, but I will tell you that story is coming to an end. I will probably post one more chapter then the epilogue because there is nothing that I can do anymore. But, I will be posting a new story maybe after I finish The Geek and The Badass. As always..

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Finn woke up he looked down at Rachel and smiled at how beautiful she looked. He still couldn't believe how fast they had fallen in love with one another, but he couldn't help it, he was head over heels in love with her and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Finn smiled down at her adoringly as he gently moved the strands of hair out of her face. Finn continued watching her sleep peacefully for a few more minutes until her eyes slowly fluttered open.

It took her second to adjust to the sunlight before she looked up at Finn and smiled, "Good morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've ever had." Rachel smiled and looked at the time.

"Don't you have to go to practice?"

"I don't have practice on Saturdays."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday. So, we can spend the whole day together, or we could go hang out with Quinn and Puck."

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you, but I also want to see them."

"How about this, we can go spend the day with Quinn and Puck and then we can spend time together tonight."

Rachel thought about it for a second before nodding, "I think that is a good idea." Rachel sat up and and stretched, "You gonna take a shower with me?"

"I actually think we forgot our bath water in the tub from last night."

"And whose fault is that?" Rachel asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yours." Finn yelled back.

"It's not my fault you're always horny."

"I am not! It's just.. You were being so hot last night that I just wanted to hurry up and get to you. You were the one that was horny."

"I'll admit I was a little horny." Rachel smirked as she walked back in the room and crawled on the bed so she was laying on top of him.

"_A little?_"

"Yes. A little."

Finn snacked his arms around her waist, "No, I think you were very horny, but we can say you were just a little horny."

Rachel smiled, "That's the truth anyways."

"Whatever you say."

Rachel smiled, "You never gave me my morning kiss." Finn laughed and kissed her lips.

Rachel smiled against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn kissed her lips one more time, "Come on, I want to buy the plane tickets before we leave."

Rachel rolled off of him and they both went over to his Mac book that was sitting in the corner of the room. Rachel sat on his lap as he logged into his laptop.

"Okay," Finn said when he got the website up, "Next weekend my game will not be on Sunday it's going to be Thursday night. So, we can go Friday night, spend the weekend there then go back really early Monday morning so that you can get some rest before your rehearsal that morning. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Rachel nodded.

"Alright." Finn said as he booked the tickets.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel smiled, "I'm so happy you're meeting my dads! They are going to love you I promise. I'm going to tell them we're visiting next weekend." Rachel stood up and took two steps before turning back around to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you." Rachel said then turned back around to go call her dads.

"That woman will be the death of me." Finn laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey guys! We brought food!" Rachel yelled as they walked into the apartment.

Puck ran over to them and grabbed the bag of food out of Finn's hands, "Now I know why we're friends."

"Hello to you too Noah."

"Who is Noah?"

"You."

"Nope.. My name is Puck." Puck looked over at Finn, "Hey bro. You better watch your girl, she's over here talking about some Noah dude.

Finn laughed at his friends antics and patted his back, "Hey Puck."

"How is he your best friend again?" Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Puck out of the way, "Where is Quinn?"

"She's coming. She is trying to fit into her pants."

"Ohhh, I want to see this." Rachel laughed and went into Quinn's room.

"Shouldn't you be in there trying to help her."

"I was! Then she got mad at me and told me to get out."

"What did she get mad at you for?"

"Because I tried to help and she thought by me trying to help her I was calling her fat."

"I don't know how you do it."

"I don't either." Puck laughed.

"Oh my goodness. I will have to go through hell if Rachel ever gets pregnant."

Puck laughed, "I'll start praying for you now. Rachel is already crazy and she's not even pregnant."

Finn shook his head, "It'll be all worth it in the end."

Puck nodded in agreement, "But, in the meantime, I think my dick might fall off."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because Quinn got mad at me for trying to have sex with her, I guess because she was having one of her fat days, which is kind of everyday now," Pick rolled his eyes, "but she got mad at me and then after she said she was never having sex with me again and that was like four days ago and we haven't done _anything_!"

"Dude, first, that was only four days ago, you'll live. Two, she'll have sex with you eventually. She's still just in that 'I'm fat' stage, she'll get to that sex crazy stage now or later."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to ease your mind." Finn laughed.

Puck groaned, "I hate you."

"Why do you hate my Finny?" Rachel said as she and Quinn walked out of the room.

"Because he is being an ass right now."

"Don't call him that!" Rachel said, hitting Puck on the head as she passed him.

"You used to call him everything in the book!"

"Keywords 'used too'."

"Yeah, then you started fucking him."

"Don't be depressed because you're not getting any and I am." Puck flipped Finn off after that.

"You told him I wasn't having sex with you! It's only been four days! How could you possibly think I meant what I said?"

"Four days is a long time!"

"No it's not! You're just a sex addict."

"Exactly!"

"Expect to sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Great." Puck threw his hands up in the air, "Oh I bet you two are enjoying this." Puck said.

"Sorry bro." Puck just rolled his eyes.

"So, how are you Finn?" Quinn asked pleasantly with a polite smile.

Finn laughed, "I'm awesome. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But, I think you should give your friend a little pep talk about aggravating the hell out of me. Shut up Puck." Quinn said when Puck opened his mouth.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Finn we seriously need to have a guys night out next weekend."

"Can't going to Boston to meet Rachel's parents."

"Oh my goodness! You're meeting Rachel's parents?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's why we came here, because this will be our last time together as a group since her dad will most definitely end up killing me."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you you'll be fine."

"You aren't the one going meet the _dads, _plural, of your girlfriend who is their _only_ daughter. So, you don't understand."

"Oh shit dude. Let's go have one last beer together." Puck said and they went into the kitchen.

"I think Puck wants to propose to me." Quinn said to Rachel casually when Puck and Finn were out earshot.

Rachel choked on her rice, "He what? How do you know?" Rachel whisper yelled.

"We've been talking about marriage a lot. I mean, we've talked about it before, but now we talk about it at least twice a day and he actually took the initiative and asked if we could go tell my parents about me being pregnant and he knows how much my dad dislikes him. I don't know, I guess I just feel like he's doing this because I'm pregnant."

"What? Puck loves you. He may act all tough and stuff but anybody can see how much he loves you. It's always Quinn this, Quinn that with him. If he proposes to you it's because he loves you and not because you are having his baby. I think..actually, I know that even if you hadn't gotten pregnant he would have eventually proposed sooner or later."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Puck loves you Quinn."

Quinn smiled, "I guess I'm overreacting."

"Yes, but that is normal since you're pregnant." Rachel waves her off, "But guess what Finn told me last night." Rachel said giddily.

"What?"

"He told me that he loves me." Rachel smiled cheekily.

"I knew you seemed happier than yesterday! How did he say it?"

"Well, he played some music, he asked me to dance with him-"

"He asked you to _dance_ with him?"

"_I know right?_ Anyways, he asked me to dance with him, note, he had been being nice to me ever since I walked into the apartment, he had even been cooking, it may not seem like it but my baby can slay in the kitchen, that lasagna was so good, better than mine even, don't tell him I said that though. Anyways, back to the story, we danced and while we were dancing he started singing to me and, oh my god, he is such a good singer, but yeah, after he finished singing he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and just said it." Rachel said dreamily.

"Awe, that's so cute! You and Finn are so cute. I knew you two would be perfect together."

Rachel smiled, "You did."

"I can't wait until you both get married."

"Whoa, too fast Quinn, that won't be for another two or so years."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's what you're saying now."

"Aye Berry go make some banana bread."

"Don't talk to her like that." Finn said as he hit Puck's head.

"You used to always talk to her like that."

"Keywords _used too_." Finn chuckled repeating Rachel's words from earlier, "And I'm not going to let you talk to Rachel like that."

"I think it is everybody's mission to piss me off today." Puck mumbled.

"I'll make it, but Finn and I want to tell you guys something first."

"We do?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you guys that me and him plan on moving in together." Rachel said with a big smile as she held Finn's hand tightly.

"What! Oh my goodness I'm so happy for you guys!" Quinn squealed, Puck on the other hand just stared at Finn with a frown.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked motioning for him to go to the hallway with him.

"Yes?" Finn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this dude? I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but I know how pushy Rachel could be and I just want to be sure she didn't push you into doing something you didn't want to do. I know this isn't the type of thing you do."

Finn looked towards Rachel who looked over at him at the same time, Rachel kissed the air towards him and Finn just smiled and looked at the ground, "No, she didn't push me into doing this. I wanted to. I know we haven't been together for long, but I think Rachel is it for me dude. I've never _ever_ felt this way about any of my exes. Rachel makes me happy." Finn said as he stared at Rachel with a soft smile as he watched her laugh at something Quinn said, "I love her." He whispered.

Puck studied Finn for a second before smiling, "I was just checking. I didn't want you doing anything you don't want to do, but I can see how much you love Rachel and how happy she makes you. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks dude." Finn smiled.

"No problem, just looking out for my bro." Puck patted his back and they walked back out to the girls.

Finn smiled down at Rachel and kissed her lips, "I love you." He whispered.

Rachel smiled brightly at him in return and grabbed his hand tightly and laid her head on his shoulder before going back to listening to what Quinn was saying.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked as they walked down the sidewalk after leaving Quinn's.

"Anything. I want to do as much as I can with you before your parents kill me." Finn joked making Rachel push him in the side.

"Even if they don't love you, which is very unlikely to happen, that won't matter because _I_ love you and you make _me_ happy. That's all that matters." Rachel smiled up at him.

Finn smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her, "You're kind of amazing you know."

"Kind of?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, _kind of._" Finn laughed when she pushed him again, but this time he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "What do you want to do now babe?"

"Can we get some ice cream." Rachel said as they passed Baskin Robbins.

"Okay, you want to share a cup?"

"Yeah, what kind should we get?"

"Have you ever had the Caramel Turtle Truffle?"

"Nope, but it sounds good."

"You want to get that?"

"Yeah, with sprinkles, and whip cream too."

Finn laughed and went to order the ice cream. Finn paid for the ice cream and they started walking back to the apartment again as they ate the ice cream.

"What are we going to do when we get back to the apartment?"

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, you want to get one from Redbox or On Demand?"

We can just buy one from On demand since we are close to the apartment."

Finn nodded and they continued walking to the apartment in a comfortable silence.

When they got to the apartment they both changed into more comfortable clothes before cuddling in the sofa with the rest of the ice cream as they tried to find a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Rachel asked as she started scrolling looking through the movies.

"Anything, just nothing too sappy."

"Okay, what about..Jurassic World! I've been wanting to see that for forever."

"You're interested in dinosaurs?"

"I think it's cool how they make the dinosaurs look so real." Rachel shrugged, "And Jurassic Park was one of my favorite movies as a kid." Rachel admitted.

"Really?" Finn asked doubtfully.

"I was still a kid. I didn't watch strictly broadway. Though, it still didn't come close to Funny Girl."

"Shocker." Finn said sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully, "Shut up and watch the movie." She said as she pressed play.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Hey mom, dad." Finn said as he hugged them both when he went to pick them up from the airport.

"Hey Finny. Where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's still at home sleeping. I didn't want to wake her yet. You guys hungry? I ordered food for everybody from ihop."

"Perfect, I've been craving ihop for weeks. Your mom isn't letting me eat any."

"Because ihop isn't apart of your diet, but i'll let you have some today."

Finn laughed, "She still not letting you eat anything except rabbit food?" Finn asked as him and Burt put the bags in his car.

"Nope." Burt laughed.

"She's just worried about your health that's all."

"I know, and I love her for it, but sometimes. I feel like I'm going to die from _not _eating it." Burt laughed and shook his head.

"Don't say that in front of mom, you know how she is when you say things like that."

"Oh trust me, I've learned my lesson." Burt said as he closed the trunk and got in the car.

"Your phone was ringing Finny."

"Oh, it was probably Rachel."

"No, it was just Kurt so I answered it, he was just calling to see if you picked us up already and they are going to be at your apartment at around twelve."

Finn nodded, "They are only invited if they bring Michele."

Carole laughed, "Don't do that to your brother Finn."

Finn chuckled, "What? Michele is the only thing that keeps me sane when Kurt is over. He is always nagging me about how my apartment needs new furnishing and about the way I eat. I, personally, think that as long as Rachel thinks I look good I don't need to change the way I eat, and I workout basically everyday at practice, so it's all good."

Carole laughed, "He's just looking out for you baby."

"He has an annoying way of doing it." Finn rolled his eyes playfully, "But anyways, how are you guys? Everything is all good back at home? Anything exciting happened?"

"Nope, still the same old boring Lima, Ohio."

"I could get you guys a condo in the Hamptons if you guys would like. You would be closer to Kurt and I, you wouldn't have to worry about bills or anything, you'd be close to the beach, there's lots of stuff to do…"

"Finn, you know we can't, Burt has his tire shop and I have work."

"Retire! It is time for you to guys to stop working, Burt could get somebody else to take over."

"Finn, I can't ask you to-"

"I'm offering, you're not asking, what do you think Burt?"

"I think it's a good idea, actually, I've been looking to give the shop away, it is about time for us to retire, and Finn does have enough money for us and to take care of himself. Plus, it would be great to be closer to our kids and Michele, than having to buy plane tickets almost every weekend."

"See, what do you say mom?"

"I'll think about it Finn."

"As long as you'll think about it." Finn said as they pulled up to his apartment building. They grabbed all the bags out of the car before going up to his apartment, "The apartment may be a little messy because we are in the process of moving into a penthouse." Finn said as he unlocked the door.

"You and Rachel are moving in together?"

"Yes." Finn smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys." Carole smiled, "Now, where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"She might still be sleep. I'll go get here."

"You don't have to wake her, Finn, I'll catch her when she wakes."

"She has to come eat her breakfast anyways." Finn sat the boxes of food on the table before going into his room.

"Rach.." Finn whispered as he kicked off his shoes and got into bed on top of her, "Time to get up."

"There you are." Rachel mumbled as she opened her eyes, "I tried snuggling up to you earlier because I was cold and you weren't there." Rachel pouted, "Where did you go and why didn't you wake me?"

"I pick up my parents and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." Finn smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Wait, your parents are here?" Rachel said frantically as she pushed Finn off of her and stood up.

"You know, you're pretty strong for someone so small." Finn mumbled as he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Calm down, they don't expect you to look like Beyonce in the morning. Just put some underwear on, and maybe some pants and you know, your _own_ shirt. Oh, and brush your teeth your breath is like dragon fire hot."

"You're so mean to me." Rachel said as she pushed him away and went to the bathroom.

Finn chuckled, "I love you."

"Mhm, you too." Rachel mumbled.

"You better hurry, your breakfast is getting cold." Finn said as he walked out of the room.

"Rachel will be out in a minute. She looks horrible at the moment." Finn joked.

"I heard that Hudson!" Rachel yelled from their room.

"Oops." Finn laughed.

"You are so mean, Finn." Carole chuckled.

"It's all love mom." Finn chuckled as he grabbed Rachel's plate and sat it in the microwave.

"You love her?"

"Of course I do." Finn smiled as he went to answer the door, "Morning Kurt, Blaine, and my little princess." Finn picked Michele up and pressed and sloppy kiss to her cheek, "How's my princess this morning?"

"Good!" Michele said happily, "Gwandma! Gwandpa!" Michele wiggled out of Finn's arms and ran over to her grandparents.

"Hey, pumpkin."

"Nobody cares about Blaine and I anymore." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry son, how are you think morning." Carole and Burt laughed at Kurt's antics.

"I'm amazing Dad. Blaine and I have news before Finn leaves. Where's Rachel?"

"Right here. Good morning everyone." Rachel gave everyone a hug before sitting next to Finn who warmed her food for her.

"Blueberry pancakes! You do love me." Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Finn Hudson strikes again." Finn chuckled and wrapped and arms around her waist, "What were you saying Kurt?"

"Anyways, we're adopting another baby."

"Really?" Everyone asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! We have always wanted a girl and a boy so, we are adopting a son, we're going pick him up on Wednesday, we didn't want to tell you guys until it was official, he's going to be only three months old."

"Hell yeah, I'm going to have one of each, he's about to be almost as spoiled as Michele." Finn smiled at the thought of having a nephew, "Plus Quinn and Puck are about to have a baby, oh yeah, I'm about to be out of all of my money." Finn chuckled, "Oh well."

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled adoringly, she loved how much he loved kids, it reassured her that if they ever had kids together he would be by her side no matter what.

"It's kind of saddening that I'm the only one not having a child." Finn chuckled when Rachel started choking on her food and patted her back, "I was joking. Anyways, I'm happy for you guys. You two are really good parents."

"Thanks Finn, and of course you're also going to be his godfather, but Rachel, after listening to Finn talk about you and seeing you two together Blaine and I would like to know if you would like to be his godmother."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Blaine and I talked and we both decided you would be perfect. So, what do you say?"

"Of course, I would love to." Rachel smiled and looked back at Finn who was smiling at her lovingly.

"Oh mom, don't cry." Kurt sighed when he saw tears rolling down Carole's face.

"My boys, you guys are so grown up and-don't mind me, I'll be fine."

"It otay gwandma." Michele said patting Carole's back making everybody laugh.

"I'm not sad pumpkin, I'm happy. I'm crying happy tears."

"Oh..okay."

Michele skipped over to Finn and climbed onto his lap, "Gwandma cwying, but she not sad." She whispered in his ear really loudly.

"Oh okay, thank you for telling me, I was really worried." Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Well, I'm going to go, I need to go pick up Puck now and we need to go to the stadium, I'll see you guys after the game, and pick where you guys want to eat after, it's on me." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked to the door together.

Rachel stood on her tippy toes to give him a small kiss, "Expect to be making it up to me for saying I look horrible earlier."

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Can't wait." Finn lowered his head and gave her a longer kiss before pulling away.

"I love you." Said a dazed Rachel.

Finn chuckled, "I love you too." Finn kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and walking out of the door.

"That was a pretty long goodbye." Kurt said when she walked back to the living room.

"Oh hush Kurt they're in love." Carole said winking at a blushing Rachel, "So, when do you guys move?"

"Thursday before we go to Boston." Rachel smiled at the thought of her and Finn's new place together.

"Why are you guys going to Boston?"

"So, he could meet my dads. He is terrified though."

Carole and Burt laughed, "He always gets scared when he has to meet the parents, but they alway end up loving him even when he claims they hate him every. single. time. He probably get's it from his father, Christopher. I remember how terrified he looked going in and coming out, he always told me my dad scared him."

"Your dad is pretty scary." Burt chuckled.

"You're pretty scary." Blaine mumbled making everybody laugh.

"Maybe it's just a guy thing."

"Well, my dads are dying to meet, Finn, I've told them a lot about him, and if I'm being totally honest they probably love him already. I won't tell Finn that though, it's funny seeing him getting scared of meeting my dads." Rachel laughed along with everyone else, "Well, if you guys would excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for the game and we'll leave."

_XOXOXOXO_

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Rachel said when she saw him after the game.

Finn shrugged and threw his bag in the car, "It's okay, that was the first game we lost anyways, I knew it would happen eventually."

"You did good though, you guys should have won." Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest.

"You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend." Finn chuckled and rested his hands on her waist.

Rachel laughed, "No, I'm not, you guys did good, and you looked good doing it."

Finn smiled and kissed her forehead, "You have this weird way of making me feel better without even really trying." Rachel chuckled and they walked back over to their family and friends.

"Finn, you okay, baby?" Carole asked when he walked back over to the group.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Puck took the loss really hard though." Finn chuckled when he thought about his friend damn near crying because they lost by a field goal.

"It was a very emotional thing for me Hudson, shut up." Puck said punching him in the shoulder, "My moody girlfriend made me feel better though." Puck smiled at Quinn who rolled her eyes but was smiling despite herself.

"We heard about Quinn being pregnant, congratulations." Carole smiled.

"Thanks moms." Ever since Finn and Puck had become best friends Puck had always called Carole 'moms', claiming she was like a second mom to him.

"How do you feel about becoming a grandmother, Sarah?" Carole asked, referring to Mrs. Puckerman.

"How did you feel?"

"Excited, but old."

"That's exactly how I feel, but my baby has grown to be an amazing young man, and he choose an amazing woman to have one with."

Carole smiled, "Quinn is good for him, she keeps him in his place. Just like Rachel keeps my Finny in his place. Now I'm just waiting on him to put a ring on it and give me more grand babies."

"I knew she was going to say _something _about me and you having babies." Finn mumbled in Rachel's ear making her laugh, "On that note, it's time for us to go get some food, I'm hungry and I'm sure my godson is too." Finn said changing the subject and ushering everybody in the limo before him and Rachel went to his waiting car.

Finn sighed and looked down at Rachel who had her eyes closed with her head on his chest, "You tired, baby?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Rachel yawned.

"Try staying awake for at least another two more hours, I can't have you falling asleep in your food."

Rachel chuckled and looked up at Finn, "Finny?"

"What's up?" Finn asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"Would you ever want to have kids? With me, at least…?"

"Of course." Finn said without hesitation, "Why would you ask that?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, I was just curious...If we did have kids what would you want?"

"Boy or girl, doesn't matter, I'll love her/him either way, but I would want the boy to come first so that when him and his little sister get older he could keep and extra eye on her at school for me and beat up any hormonal teenage boy that even breaths on her."

Rachel laughed, "Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious, Rachel, I can't have my baby girl going out with some butt head or any boy for that matter."

"What about your son? Will you let him date?"

"Yes, but not until he's a junior or senior when he at least a little mature and has learned how to treat a lady."

"You didn't treat me like a lady before we started dating."

"Actually, I did, I did small things that I don't think you ever noticed. Like open the door and pull out your chair, stuff like that."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Finn chuckled, "I did it on instinct."

"Now that I think about it, you really were always doing small things, but then you'd be your aggravating self which made me not even notice it."

Finn smiled, "Now I'm cooking for you and I never cook, for anyone."

"I'm not just anyone, though, I'm your girlfriend." Rachel smirked.

"That I love very much." Finn smiled charmingly.

"I love you too, baby." Rachel smiled and leaned up to peck his lips.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Finny, Burt and I are going to go hang out with Mrs. and Mr. Puckerman for a while so you and Rachel can get some alone time."

"Alright, Nalah, you wanna come with us? I know you don't want to be with those old people all day."

"Nah, she was gonna come with Quinn and I. We were gonna hang out today."

"Alright, bye Michele!"

"Bye Finny!" Michele hugged his leg before running to catch up with her parents.

"Can we walk home? The apartment isn't that far away." Rachel asked when they were away from their family.

"Yeah, let me get my bag out of the car really quick." Finn said letting go of her hand and going over to the car to talk to the chauffeur and grab his bag, "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the apartment.

"Do your dads like the Jets?"

Rachel laughed, "Yes they do, thankfully, but your not their favorite team, though my daddy really doesn't care for football, just my dad."

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if they didn't." Finn laughed as he accidently bumped into someone, "My ba-" Finn's face went pale when he saw just who he bumped into, "Kitty?" He whispered.

"Finny!" Kitty smiled brightly and brought him in a big hug, "How are you? I've missed you so much."

"Excuse me, I don't think we have ever met." Rachel said making Kitty pull away and look down at Rachel with a disgusted look.

"We have, actually, the other day at the restaurant, I was your waitress."

Rachel's mouth dropped when she realized who it was and looked up at Finn, "How do you know her, Finn?"

"Remember my crazy ex I told you about? The one that stalked me? Yeah, that her."

"I'm not crazy, Finny."

"You threatened every girl that I would potentially date and you always follow me around! You're fucking crazy."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "It's called, being in love, don't you love-"

"No, I love Rachel. I never loved you and never will. Stay away from Rachel or I promise you will regret ever stepping foot back in New York."

"You don't love her, you're just saying that so you won't have to face your real-"

"I never liked you Kitty! Get that through your thick brain! This is getting old! You're weird obsession with me has to stop. Come on, Rachel." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away.

"You love me Finn! And I'm going to prove it. You'll regret being with him, Rachel!" Kitty yelled after their retreating figures, "Just wait until he meets his son, let's see who he'll chose then." Kitty smirked to herself before turning around and continuing on her way home.

"Shit!" Finn yelled and threw his bag when they got to their apartment.

"Finn.."

"I thought she was gone for good. I was hopping Puck wasn't right about her being back. Damn it!" Finn said kicking the sofa.

"Finn." Rachel grabbed his face and made him look down at her, "It's going to be okay."

"As soon as I finally, finally, find someone that I really truly love here she comes waltzing back into my life trying to, once again, ruin my relationship."

"I'm not going to let here-"

"Rach you don't under-"

"I don't care. I know I love you and I'm willing to fight for you no matter what. All those other girls weren't strong enough to take her crap, but I am, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Don't worry about her Finn. We're going to have a good week together and you're going to meet my dads, okay? We're not going to let her ruin our week together, okay?"

Finn sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You promise you won't leave me? I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll die before I give up on you."

Finn smiled, "I love you."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too. Come on, let's go take a shower."

"Funny business?"

"If you're a good boy." Rachel sent him a wink over her shoulder and laughed when he threw her over his shoulder and ran to the bathroom.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

**A/N: Yes! It's really me! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know you guys are angry with me, I'm angry with myself, I hope you guys can forgive me though. Anyways, summer is coming up! (Slowly but surely) For like the first two weeks I will be in driver's ed, but, after that, I will be free to write almost all the time and will have much faster updates, school has just been more busy than usual, I'm surprised I managed to finish this, not as long as I wanted, but still. Also, I don't know when I will be updating my other stories, I don't know if if it will be soon or not, but I will finish them. Anyways, until next time …**

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, I've never done this so…**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Glee nor it's characters. Just the people I've made up.**

**Additionally, I'd like to thank Khazrn for proofreading. I'm too lazy to do it myself .. So yeah, she's a **_**big**_ **help..**

The next few days went by way too quickly for Finn's liking. All week Finn did everything Rachel loved. He brought her to a few broadway shows, he took her on a boat ride in Central Park, he took her to a ballet, that he almost, _almost_ slept through, but luckily made it through, Rachel loved it though, and the reward she gave him that night for bringing her was worth it. Plus, they moved into the penthouse, Corinne told him about, on Tuesday (something that Kurt was _still_ decorating). He did everything he could think of, no matter how boring he thought it was, it was always worth it at the end of the day because she would always reward him for hours every night and a little in the morning.

That was until the day he had been dreading. He was going to officially meet her dads. Plural.

"It's right here," Rachel said to the cab driver as they pulled up in front of a two story house.

Finn paid the man and grabbed his and Rachel's bag before walking next to her, "Um..I don't feel too good, Rach," Finn said nervously as he stood behind her as she knocked on the door.

Rachel turned towards him and rested her hands on his chest, "You'll be fine, Finn, calm down," Rachel said soothingly before standing on her tippy toes to kiss his lips softly, "Better?"

Finn nodded slightly, but his eyes widened when the porch light came on, indicating that her dads were about to open the door.

"Daddy! Papa!" Rachel said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around both of them tightly.

"Princess!"

"Songbird!" They both yelled as they hugged her back, leaving Finn standing back awkwardly.

After a while Finn cleared his throat making both her dads look at him.

"Oh!" Rachel giggled and grabbed Finn's hand, "Daddy, Papa, this is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my Papa, LeRoy, and this is my Daddy, Hiram."

Finn held his hand out to both of them, "N-Nice to meet you both," Finn said nervously as he looked at her Pap, obviously the scarier one out of the two.

"You too," Hiram said happily, "Come in, come in, are you two hungry thirsty?"

"Both," Rachel answered and followed behind both of them, "Calm down, baby," Rachel said as she stroked his arm, trying to calm him down as best she could.

Finn looked down at her like she was crazy, "Did you see the way your Papa was looking at me?" Finn whisper yelled.

Rachel chuckled and kissed his cheek, "He's just acting like that to scare you."

"Well, it's working." Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry." Rachel said before pulling him into the kitchen, "What smells so good?"

"Your Papa made Salmon earlier. Finn, you aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"No, sir."

"Call me Hiram," Her daddy said, smiling when he noticed the way Finn pulled Rachel's seat out for her.

Finn nodded, "Okay, Hiram."

"So, Finn," Rachel's Papa said as he sat down across from them making Finn nervous, "What are your intentions with my Rachela? You're young, you're a football player, you _must _have girls throwing themselves at you all the time. Why my Rachela?"

"Papa!"

"LeRoy, they just got here, let them settle in."

"No, it's fine," Finn said politely.

LeRoy smiled, "Go on.."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and Finn smiled down at her softly before looking LeRoy in the eyes, "You're right, I do have girls throwing themselves at me all the time, but the one thing that Rachel has and those girls never will is my heart. I'm, seriously, head over heels in love with your daughter, sir. Before we started dating if you would have told me that I would fall in love with Rachel I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy and went on with my life, but now that I know how it feels to be in love with someone as great as Rachel and to have her love me back," Finn paused and looked down at Rachel who was smiling up at him with tears shining in her eyes, "I don't think I can ever go back." He whispered before looking back at LeRoy who was smiling, "I think Rachel deserves the world and more, and while I can't give her that, I can, and _will,_ do my best to do any and everything to make her happy. Even if that means meeting her very intimidatingly scary parents," Finn finished nervously rubbing the back of his neck as everybody laughed at his last statement.

Finn wiped the tears rolling down Rachel's cheek and kiss her forehead tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Finny, so much," Rachel pecked his lips before looking at her Papa, "Well?" She said a little nervously as everyone looked at him.

LeRoy sat back in his seat, "The fact that you could look me in the eye told me something. You picked a good one Songbird."

"I know," Rachel gushed as she looked up at Finn lovingly.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way we can have a peaceful weekend," Hiram said brightly as he sat food in front of Finn and Rachel.

Finn let out a deep breath, "So, I can keep my life?" Finn half joked.

"For now," LeRoy chuckled.

"I would ask you to tell me a few things about yourself, but I feel like I already know you with the way Rachel is always talking about _her Finny _every time we get on the phone," Hiram rolled his eyes playfully.

Finn laughed and looked down at Rachel and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Do tell."

"Hm, let's see, well, you're originally from Lima, Ohio, you have a gay step-brother named Kurt I believe that also lives in New York, you have the _most cutest_ niece Rachel has ever seen, I believe her name is Michele, you have, Rachel's words not mine, _just_ _the cutest _birthmark on your back_,_ you're an amazing football player, your best-friend is dating Quinn, his name is Puck, I can't forget that name, tell me why does he call himself that?"

Finn laughed, "Well, he doesn't like his given name, which is Noah, so he took a part of his last name, Puckerman, and shortened it to Puck and ever since we were six, I think, he's told everyone to call him Puck."

"I like Noah better than _Puck_, and you said _Quinn _is dating him?"

Rachel giggled, "I know, that's what I said when Quinn introduced me to him. I could just imagine how her dad took that, but she really likes him so they found some kind of way to tolerate each other, which will probably end when they go to tell them Quinn's pregnant."

"_Quinn is pregnant!"_ Her dads said incredulously.

"I didn't tell you?" Rachel laughed.

"No, you were probably too busy gushing about whatever cute thing your Finny did."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't talk about Finn that much," Rachel mumbled.

"Yes, you do," Both her dads said in unison making Finn laugh.

Rachel faked a yawn, "I'm suddenly tired, you tired Finny? Let's go to my room."

"Wait, you guys are sleeping in the same room?"

"Papa," Rachel whined, "I am a grown woman I can sleep in my room with my boyfriend if I want to."

"I was just asking," LeRoy held his hands up, "No need to get upset songbird. Goodnight kids."

"Night Papa, night daddy!" Rachel said before leading Finn up the stairs.

"Night princess!"

"I didn't know you talked about me so much babe," Finn chuckled when they got to her room.

"Oh, shut up," Rachel hit his chest lightly before pulling him over to the bed.

"This bed is so comfortable," Finn mumbled as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Rachel smiled and moved so she was straddling his waist. Finn opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows, "Have I showed you how much I love you today?" Rachel whispered into his ear before kissing it lightly and trailing kisses down to his neck where she sucked and bit on it.

Finn tilted his head to the side slightly, giving her more access to his neck, "I don't think so," Finn mumbled.

"How about we change that?" Rachel said as she started lifting his shirt and pressing open mouth kisses to his chest.

"Rachel, your dads, what if they-"

"I locked the door," Rachel said, knowing what he was about to say before he said it. Rachel brought her lips up to his, sucking his bottom lip on the way and grinding herself against him to distract him from possibly getting caught.

"Shit.." Finn mumbled before wrapping one arm around her waist tightly as the other massaged her breast.

"Rachela!"

Rachel heard her daddy said as he knocked on the door.

Finn went to turn his head away, but she cradled his face between her hands to keep him in place, "He'll go away." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel!" her daddy yelled a moment later.

"Go see what he wants, Rach," Finn sighed as he pulled away.

Rachel took a frustrated breath before ripping open the door, "_What?"_

Hiram's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Rachel's swollen lips and slightly disheveled hair and his eyes widened even more when he saw Finn laying on her bed shirtless, Rachel, noticing this, closed her door slightly.

"You know what?" Hiram said finally, "Nevermind," he said before quickly walking away.

Rachel laughed slightly before going back over to Finn, "My daddy totally knew what was going on in here just now."

Finn's eyes widened and sat up, "I knew this was a bad idea! You're dad is going to hate me now!"

Rachel laughed and kissed his shoulder lightly, "I'm sure my daddy knows when I have a boyfriend as sexy as you these things are going to happen," Rachel moved into his lap, "But I bet you're not in the mood anymore, are you?"

Finn shook his head slightly, "Sorry."

Rachel sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "What are you going to do with Finny Jr., then?"

"Cold showers are my best friend," Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead, "On that note, I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I take one with you?"

"Then it would be kind of pointless to try to get rid of Finny Jr." Finn chuckled.

Rachel laughed, "Please? I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep without taking a shower first."

"Okay, just, don't touch me."

"Hm, I won't make any promises," Rachel smirked as she squeezed his ass, making him jump slightly, "Oops," Rachel chuckled before walking ahead of him to the bathroom.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Finn! Rachel! Breakfast is ready!"

Rachel yawned and stretched, "Coming!" She called back before looking up at Finn.

"Baby, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes," Finn mumbled and tightened his arms around her.

Rachel sighed, "Come on, get up, Finny." Rachel caressed his check with her hand before getting an idea, "I'm naked," Rachel whispered in his ear making his eyes shoot open.

Rachel laughed at his reaction, "Oh my goodness! I'm saying that to get you up all the time."

"That's not funny!" Finn pouted, "One of these days you're going to say that and you really are going to be naked, but I would have missed it because I thought you were bluffing."

"I guess you'll just have to wake up every time then." Rachel smiled and kissed his nose, "Come on, let's go get breakfast," Rachel went to climb out of bed, but he tightened his arms around her again.

"No," Finn pouted.

Rachel leaned in to kiss his lips for a moment, "Now will you get up?"

"Okay," Finn chuckled before rolling out of bed and stretching.

Rachel kissed his chest and handed him the shirt she just took off, "Put this on, I don't think my Dads would appreciate me going down stairs in just your shirt." Rachel laughed as she pulled on her own t-shirt and shorts before grabbing his hand, "Come on."

"Morning, LeRoy, Hiram," Finn mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Finn!" Hiram said brightly.

"You want some coffee, baby?" Rachel asked, rubbing his back.

"Yes, please."

"Not a morning person?" Hiram laughed.

"No," Rachel answered, "I don't know who's harder to get out of bed, Papa or Finn."

Hiram laughed as he started setting the table.

"You need any help?" Finn said as he started getting up.

"No, you sit down, Rachel and I have got this."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Finn nodded and sat back down just as Rachel handed him his coffee," Thanks babe."

"Welcome," Rachel said before helping Hiram set the table.

"I hope you're prepared to meet most of the family today, Finn, because LeRoy and I invited them over to meet you," Hiram said after sitting down.

Finn's eyes widened and he started choking on his milk, almost spitting it out..._almost_.

Rachel glared at Hiram and immediately started patting Finn's back, "You okay?"

Finn nodded and patted his chest, "I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe."

LeRoy and Hiram hid their laughs as they watched the two, "Sorry, I thought I told Rachel to tell you."

"No! Had I known I would have told you not to invite them because he was already freaking out that Dad was going to kill him!"

"It's cool Rachel. If I got your Dad to like me, the rest of the family should be a piece of cake," Finn shrugged and smiled at her dads, but Rachel could see right through him, instead of saying anything, though, she just squeezed his hand under the table, smiling when she felt him squeeze her's right back.

"Great! I hope you both brought your bathing suits." Hiram said excitedly, "They won't be here until two o'clock, so LeRoy and I will go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. If you kids want to go somewhere while we're setting up you guys can borrow my Porsche for a while."

"Okay, thanks Daddy."

For the rest of breakfast, Hiram and Rachel talked about Quinn and other things with LeRoy, eventually, joining the conversation after having his third cup of coffee, and Finn only talking when spoken to.

Once they all finished eating, the four of them all went to go prepare for their day.

"I know, you're nervous about meeting the rest of my family," Rachel commented after she closed her door.

"Why would you think that?" Finn asked as he laid back on her bed.

"Because," Rachel started as she laid on top of him, "I know you only told my dads it's fine because you didn't want to upset them."

Finn sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through his hair with the other, "Of course, I'm going to be nervous to meet your family, I mean, they're your _family…" _Finn sighed, "I just really want them to like me."

Rachel smiled softly at him, "I don't care what my family thinks of you, you know why?" Finn shook his head, "Because _I _am completely head over heels _in love_ with you, and that's all that really matters."

Finn smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips tenderly, "I love you too."

Rachel laid her head on his chest, "Besides, you got through my Papa pretty easily, everyone else should be a piece of cake."

"Easy? I was scared as hell! I still can't believe I manage to even keep eye contact with him."

Rachel smiled, "Me neither, none of the boyfriends I brought home ever had the courage to look my dads in the eye."

"They probably didn't love you as much as I do," Finn said cheekily.

Rachel laughed and sat up so she was straddling his waist, "I know you want to drive the Porsche, so I am going to go put some shorts on and clean myself up a bit while you get ready too."

"You read my mind," Finn laughed as he picked her up off his lap.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"You guys didn't crash my car did you?" Hiram asked half-jokingly when they got back.

"No sir," Finn laughed noticing the way Hiram let out a breath.

"I, honestly, couldn't believe you let us drive it, you never let me drive it when I was in high school."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but we were just worried for your life, because you can't drive for the _life _of you," LeRoy said as he stood up to open the door.

"You run into one tree and it's the end of the world," Rachel threw her hands up.

Finn laughed, "You ran into a tree?"

Rachel glared at him, "Don't start with me."

Finn bit his lip to keep the smile off his face, "I mean, it was only _one_ tree, what's the harm in that?"

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "See, Finn agrees with me."

Hiram shook his head at the two, "Nearly gave me a heart attack. Plus, you failed your driving test all _three _times you took it. Anyways, you guys go get your bathing suits on," Hiram said before going to greet whoever was at the door.

"You really failed your driving test three times?" Finn asked as he followed her up the stairs.

Rachel glanced back at him, "You're skating on thin ice right now, babe."

Finn laughed, "I just can't believe you never really learned how to drive."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh my goodness, you're never going to let this go."

"No, I won't," Finn laughed as she punched him in the shoulder when he past her, "Would you like me to teach you how to drive?"

"No, it's a little pointless now considering we live in New York where it is faster to walk places instead of drive," Rachel said as she started putting on her bathing suit.

Finn nodded, "You have a point. Plus, I wouldn't want to die trying to teach you how to drive."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him, "tie."

Finn tied her bathing suit and dropped his hands to her waist and kissed her shoulder, "You know I love you, right?"

"Mmm, you have a funny way of showing it sometimes," Rachel laughed as reached back and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss.

"Aggravating you will always be a fun hobby of mine."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms, "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Finn kissed her nose and looked down at her bathing suit, "I don't remember ever seeing this bathing suit."

"You like it?" Rachel smirked.

"Love it."

"Good, since you don't plan on having sex with me this weekend and you've been teasing me endlessly for ten minutes straight I will tease you in a different way for the rest of the day," Rachel smirked and kissed his jaw before grabbing her glasses and walking ahead of him, "Come on, babe, can't keep my family waiting."

Finn shook his head and followed behind her after grabbing his own glasses, "Seriously, how can someone so small have so much control over me like this. It should be some kind of crime."

Rachel laughed and glanced back at him, "I just have you under my spell and I don't ever plan on releasing you."

"I'm not complaining," Finn caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Geez, I show you a little skin and you suddenly can't keep your hands _and lips_ off of me," Rachel looked up at him, "Not that I'm complaining."

"_A little?_" Finn looked her up and down, "You're practically naked and now that I think about it these bottoms you have on show a little too much of your ass for my liking."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's not like my family members are going to hit on me, but your concern is endearing."

"You never know, there are some creepy people in the world, babe."

"Ew, Finn, what if my parents heard you?"

Finn thought about it and his eyes widened slightly, "Just kill me now."

Rachel shook her head and pulled him outside.

"Rachel!"

"Jesus," Finn heard Rachel grumble before putting a bright smile on her face, Marley!"

Finn watched in amusement as Rachel broke out of his embrace and opened her arms for her smaller cousin to hug her.

When the two girls broke apart Rachel turned back to Finn and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Marls, this is _my boyfriend_, Finn. Finny, this is my little cousin, Marley."

Finn noticed the way she put emphasis on "my boyfriend" but decided not to comment on it when it went unnoticed by Marley and held his hand out to her politely, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine," she said a little flirtatiously if you ask him and, from the way he noticed Rachel was trying not to roll her eyes, he knew she noticed it too.

"So, how is your last year of college? Any boyfriends? Crushes?"

Marley rolled her eyes and sighed, "The closest I have to a boyfriend is my best friend, Ry-"

"Talking about me?" A boy as tall as Finn asked as he walked up to Marley and tickled her sides.

"_No,"_ Marley laughed as she hit his hands away from her, "Guys, this is my best friend, Ryder. Ryder, this is my favorite big cousin, Rachel and her boyfriend, Finn."

"Ah, the _amazing singer_," Ryder laughed as he shook Rachel and Finn's hands, "Marley's told me a few things about you, mostly about your singing," Ryder smiled down at Marley and wrapped an arm around her, "Though when she said big cousin I wasn't expecting you to be so...small," Ryder chuckled making Finn laugh, stopping only when Rachel glared at him.

"I'm-"

"Vertically challenged not short," Finn and Ryder said at the same time.

Finn laughed, "I like this dude. You're older than twenty-one, right?"

Ryder looked at Finn, "Yeah, and you're the quarterback for the Jets, right?"

Finn chuckled and nodded, "Yes, and we have a a lot to talk about," Finn looked down at Rachel and Ryder looked down at Marely.

They both rolled their eyes and said, "Go ahead," Finn gave Rachel a kiss and Ryder kissed Marley's forehead and they walked away together.

When they were a safe distance away Finn turned to Ryder, "You like Marley," he said more as a statement than a question.

Ryder let out a deep breath, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn laughed, "she has no idea about these feelings does she?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"I think that runs in this family or something, that's basically how it was with me and Rachel before we got together, except we weren't exactly best friends," Ryder tilted his head to the side in question and Finn shook his head and chuckled "Another story for another time."

Ryder laughed, "So, how did you get Rachel?"

"Well, long story short, I told her about my feelings one day, she ran away and then about a week later she poured her heart out to me and now we're dating."

Ryder shook his head and looked at Marley who was in deep conversation with Rachel, "Why are women so complicated."

"You have a lot to learn my friend," Finn patted Ryder on the back, "But, we might need to get to that another time, like I said, we have a lot to talk about."

"You know, I'm trying to be a wide receiver for the NFL."

"Oh, yeah, this is the start of an amazing friendship."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"What you boys talking about?" Rachel asked as she walked up to them and sat on Finn's lap and kissed his cheek while Marley sat next to Ryder who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Boy stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, yeah, try me," Marley laughed.

"Quarterback, wide receiver, running back, dual-threat, triple-threat, tight end, linemen, center...would you like me to continue?" Finn laughed at the lost expression on Rachel and Marley faces.

Marley looked at Rachel who shrugged, "Don't look at me, I don't know what the hell he just said, but I'm guessing it's football stuff."

"How are you dating a football player and don't understand a damn thing about it."

"He knows nothing about Broadway so it's a win-win, plus he's a cutie so that's a bonus," Rachel smiled and kissed Finn's cheek.

Marley shook her head and laughed, "You just explained Ryder, without the cutie part," Marley said, making Ryder roll his eyes, "I'm hot and you know it."

Marley just rolled her eyes, "So, are you two like best friends now or something? You guys ignored us this whole time."

"Hell yeah, he's literally like a younger version of me," Finn laughed.

Ryder nodded in agreement, "It's true, he's like the big brother I've always wanted, but never had."

"That's like me and Marley," Rachel laughed, "next thing you know you two will end up dating," Finn and Ryder looked at each other and laughed.

Marley and Rachel frowned, "What's so funny?"

Ryder smirked and looked down at Marley, "Come on, let's give these two some privacy, Rachel is probably aggravated that I stole him away from her."

"Just a little," Rachel joked.

Ryder laughed, "See you Tuesday, Finn!" He yelled back as Marley pulled him away.

"You made plans with him?"

"Yeah, he goes to NYU so I figured since you're going to be at rehearsal I might as well make plans for him to meet Puck and finish our conversation."

Rachel rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you, I love Marley to bits, but the girl talks way too much and that's coming from _me_."

Finn laughed, "Well, you two _are_ just alike."

"What were you and Ryder laughing about a few minutes ago."

"Well, Ryder has a huge crush on Marley, but she has no idea, and he thinks she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. I think this not reciprocating feelings runs in your family by the way. Plus, I think the fact that you and Marley like tall, brunette, football players is saying something."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well, she has always been attracted to the boys I date."

"Is that what that was about when you introduced us?"

"Hey, I just want it to be known that you're mine and mine _only_."

Finn smiled at her, "Luckily, I only have eyes for you, babe. Every other girl in the world is like the blurred people in the background of a picture and you're the only face I see."

"That was so cheesy, but cute," Rachel giggled before standing up, "Come on, I want to play volleyball against Marley and Ryder in the pool. I say do boys against girls, but you and Ryder are like two dinosaurs compared to me and Marley."

Finn laughed, "So that means I can 'help' you," Finn said putting quotations around help.

"Yeah, what I said about teasing you for the rest of the day still stands, there will be no '_help_ing'"

"You want to play that game? Be my guest."

Rachel glanced back at him as she started walking towards the pool, "Bring it." Finn laughed and quickly followed behind her.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"I am so tired," Finn mumbled as he dropped down on the bed after his shower.

Rachel rolled over and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her waist, "My family loves you. They all think you're _very charming and handsome_."

Finn laughed, "You're grandma kept pinching my cheek so hard I'm surprised it didn't fall off."

Rachel laughed and rubbed his cheek, "I thought it was cute."

"That's probably why you kept on laughing with Ryder and Marley instead of helping me," Finn rolled his eyes playfully.

"I was going to save you, but Ryder gave me the idea of watching how long you could last."

"And I thought me and him were getting along," Finn laughed and shook his head. Rachel smiled softly as she stared at him.

"Something wrong, Rach?" Finn asked after a while.

"No, I just…" She paused, "It's stupid."

"If it was stupid it wouldn't be on your mind, now come on, talk to me," Finn smiled encouragingly as he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

Rachel sighed, "Today, watching you with my family and how you just..._clicked_ with all of them, it made me so happy and...I don't know why I'm so emotional," Rachel laughed slightly as she buried her face deep into Finn's neck.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head, "That's how I feel when I watch you and Kurt together."

"You better not break my heart Finnegan Christopher Hudson or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands," Rachel mumbled into his neck.

"Woah, there shorty," Finn laughed, "I told you I'm attracted to crazy women," Finn said slapping her hand away when she pinched him in his side, "But seriously, why would I break your heart when I'd only be breaking my heart too?"

Rachel smiled into his neck and lifted her head to look at him, "Who would have thought we would ever fall in love?"

"Quinn and Puck…and everybody else in the world except for us," Finn chuckled.

"Oh, right.." Rachel rolled her eyes and laid her head back on his chest, "When did we become so…._sappy_?" Rachel laughed after a while before sitting up again to straddle his waist.

Finn scrunched up his nose as his hands dropped down to her waist, "I don't know, I need to go eat a raw egg now or something I feel like an emotional woman."

"Stop it," Rachel chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly. "You remember yesterday when you said you would try to do any and everything to make me happy to my dads?"

Finn squinted at her, "Yes.." he said slowly.

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but in high school I was never allowed to have boys in my room for obvious reason, so I never really 'broke this bed in' I guess you could say. So, now that I have my very sexy boyfriend who loves me and is willing to do any and everything to make me happy I think it's only right that he helps me break in my bed, what do you think, Finny?" Rachel bit her lip as she pull off the shirt she borrowed from him and reached behind her to take her bra off.

Finn licked his lips as he stared at her, "Is the door locked?" Rachel nodded as she threw her bra somewhere to the side, "One day I'm going to regret saying that too you, but who am I to tell my girl no?" Finn smiled and reached over to turn the light off, "You better be very quiet because if your dads hear, I'm dead," Finn smiled and reached over to turn the lamp off before flipping them over so that he was on top.

Rachel's giggles were replaced with a gasp when Finn's mouth came in contact with her breast. Rachel arched her back and her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned and pulled at his hair.

Finn continued his ministrations for a while before moving up to give her a wet open mouthed kiss. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against him to make him feel how ready she was for him before getting frustrated and moved to flip them over, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and holding them down to the bed.

"_Finn_.." She whinned impatiently.

Finn ignored her and slid her underwear to the side as he rubbed two fingers over her center before slowly putting them inside her. Rachel arched her back again and grit her teeth together to keep from yelling and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh God, _Finn_," Rachel finally managed to breath out before grabbing Finn's hair and pulling him down to give him a sloppy kiss.

After a few minutes Finn pulled away from her and took his fingers out of her and licked the wetness before pulling off his boxers revealing his hard on. Rachel sat up a little and pumped him a few times before letting him line himself up with her and entering her all the way.

"_Oh my God!" _Rachel yelled into one of the pillows she put over her face.

"_Shit_.." Finn grunted before attaching his lips to her chest and going faster.

Rachel, being very close, finally managed to make Finn flip over so she was on top and grabbed onto the bed post and moving on top of him. As she moved she threw her head back as Finn reattached his lips to her chest.

"_I'm so close, baby," _Rachel said through gritted teeth and seconds later they both reached their peak. Rachel grabbed the pillow and screamed into it while Finn took deep breaths.

After a few minutes Rachel rolled off of him and they both stared up at the ceiling as they both breathed heavily.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Rachel laughed slightly and rolled onto her side to face Finn, "That was amazing."

Finn looked over at her and he couldn't really see her, but he knew she was smiling, "I think it made it to the top five."

"Definitely," Rachel sighed and moved closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest and threw one of her legs over his waist, "I love you."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I love you more."

Rachel smiled into his chest before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**A/N: Anybody there? I hope so.. I'm sorry for these long updates, but seriously, I'm going to try better, I'm just wayyy too lazy. No excuses though. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Brace yourselves for the next one. This is going to be a bumpy ride….**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Yes , I really posted two chapters in one day , you're not imagining things, I'll also probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow or the next day.. Plus, next chapter will be the last before the epilogue.. Sorry for this chapter in advance ;)**_

"Finny! Kurt!" Carole said excitedly when she saw both of her son's.

"Hey guys." Finn and Kurt said as they hugged both of their parents.

"Where is my beautiful granddaughter?"

"She's at home with Blaine. They both couldn't wake up."

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's at rehearsal. Besides, I was hoping just us four could have breakfast together. My treat."

"Finny, I couldn't possibly-"

"Mom."

Carole rolled her eyes before smiling, "Well, if you _insist_."

"Great, let's go waffle house is only ten minutes away."

As Finn said, they pulled up to Waffle House ten minutes later.

"So, have you guys thought about retiring and moving out here? Kurt and I decided that we'd share the profit of the house and we looked at some house in the Hampton's close to the beach that we think you two would love."

Carole sighed, "Burt and I talked and we think it would be a great idea for us to finally retire and be close to you both."

"Really?" Kurt and Finn said excitedly.

"It took a lot to convince her it's time, but she eventually agreed after one long night at work. I'd have to make occasional trips to the shop, but I found someone very trustworthy to manage the shop for me."

"Yay! I'm so excited, I can't wait to tell Blaine."

"Speaking of your little family, I know you said there was a mix up with some paperwork so you couldn't fly out to get him Wednesday, but I'm getting impatient."

Kurt smirked, "Soon, mom, soon."

Carole sighed and looked at Finn, "And you, when are _you _going to give us some grandbabies?"

Finn sighed, "Must you bring up me having kids all the time?"

"_Yes, _Kurt is about to have his second and you don't even have one, I'm not getting any younger."

"Rachel and I aren't even married, yet. Aren't you the one always saying I shouldn't have a child out of wedlock?"

"Yes, and I still stand by that, which bring me to my next question, why aren't you and Rachel married, better yet _engaged_ yet?"

"I don't have a ring yet."

The table went quiet as they all stared at Finn. None of them were expecting him to say that, obviously.

Starting to feel a little uncomfortable Finn started to look around for their waitress, "Excuse me, ma'am, can we order now?"

The waitress nodded and took out her notepad to take all of their orders before going to the back.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "Can you guys stop staring at me? It's making me highly uncomfortable."( this doesn't sound like Finn)

"Finn, have you been think about proposing to Rachel?"

"Yeah, not _now_, of course, but I know I want to _eventually_ propose to her. I love her and….I just really love her," Finn said nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

Carole smiled and looked at Burt who smiled back at her and shrugged. Carole looked back at Finn, "I'm happy for you, baby. I won't ask you about this again for the next two months or so."

Finn laughed, "It's better than nothing," Finn looked over at Kurt who was still looking at him critically.

"We'll talk later," Kurt mumbled before listening to whatever Carole and Burt were talking about.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Blaine and Michele are on their way," Kurt said as they walked into Finn penthouse, "Hm, you managed to keep this place clean, but that's probably because of Rachel," Kurt joked before sitting down on the couch, "I think I need to come back and do a few finishing touches."

"No, you don't. The place looks fine."

"I feel like it's missing a few things. I'll be needing your credit card this weekend."

"_Mom_."

"What? You know how Kurt is. Once he sets his mind to something you can't change his mind."

Finn sighed, "You're going to end up maxing out my credit card."

"Finn, you make millions of dollars a game, I think you'll be fine," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, you two," Carole laughed, "Finny, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah," Finn stood up and messed up Kurt's hair quickly before following his mom to one of the empty rooms.

"You'll regret doing that Finnegan Christopher Hudson!"

Finn chuckled and looked at his mom, "What's up, mom?"

"Well, today when you were talking about Rachel I figured it was time to give you this," Carole reached behind her and took of the necklace she was wearing with a ring hanging on the end of it.

"Mom.." Finn whispered as his mom sat the diamond in his hand.

"It's the ring your dad, Christopher, proposed to me with and I remember him always saying he wanted to pass it down to his son, so I always told myself that I would keep it and give it to you when I thought you really found the one. I'm not saying you should propose to her now because it _is_ still early, but I know you love her and I know she loves you so I want you to have it for when you know you're _really_ ready."

Finn smiled, "Thank you, mom. I love you so much," Finn said before pulling her into a hug.

"No problem," Carole wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Finn kissed his mom's cheek before quickly going to his room and storing the ring deep inside his nightstand before going back out to the living room.

"Where's Burt?"

"He's in the guest room, he wanted to lay down for a bit before Blaine and Michele got her, but I want to talk to you now."

Finn sighed, "Okay…"

"Finn, I know you love Rachel, but your history with girls hasn't been that great. You've been dating Rachel for a month now and you told each other you love one another and you moved in together within this month, I like Rachel, but you're my brother and I love you more than anything and you know that so when I say this don't get mad," Finn nodded already knowing what was coming, "I think you're moving too fast-"

"Kurt-"

"No, let me finish. You two are moving way too fast and I'm not sorry for being a little concerned. The last time you moved in with a girlfriend and thought about marrying someone she got pregnant with another man's baby and claimed it was yours. Then here comes Rachel saying she doesn't want you in that way then a week later she suddenly wants to be with you and then now a month later she is living with you and saying she loves you. I may be wrong, but that doesn't seem legit to me. Like I said, I like Rachel and I'm pretty sure she really does love you, but she is also a good actress," Kurt sighed and ran his hands threw his already messed up hair, "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Finn. You got hurt way too many times and I'm sick of it. I just want you to make sure you really, _really_ love her before you propose," Kurt paused, "You can talk now."

"You have nothing to worry about, when it come to me, Rachel isn't exactly a good liar. So, if something was up with her I would have noticed by now. I think you're thinking too much into this. Rachel and I really only moved in together because Quinn and Puck practically kicked her out of her apartment, and since she was always by me we decided it would be pointless for her to find an apartment she'll never be at. Plus, I think the way we love each other is impossible to fake. Besides, it's not like I'm planning on proposing anytime soon," Finn shrugged, "I love her, but I know it's still way too early."

Kurt sighed, "Don't get hurt, okay? I don't want to have to tear her a new one, I actually like her."

Finn laughed, remembering the way Kurt cursed out one of his exes from A to Z, "I'll try not to, I guess."

Kurt laughed, "I'll get the door, it's most likely Blaine. You go get mom and dad."

"Alright," Finn said before going to get their parents.

"Michele!" Carole said excitedly as they walked into the living room.

Finn was the first to notice, "Who's that?" Finn asked cautiously as he looked at the baby in Blaine's hands.

"Guys, this is Jonathan Burt Hummel-Anderson."

Burt looked at Kurt, "You named him after me?"

"Of course I did," Kurt smiled as he let his dad bring him into a tight hug.

"I thought you said there was a mix up," Finn said he cautiously took Jonathan from Blaine."

"There was, we flew out to get him Tuesday and we got back yesterday. I wanted you guys to be surprised. I would have waited until later tonight so Rachel could be here too, but I couldn't wait."

Carole smiled as she and Burt sat on either side of Finn so they could see the baby.

"Rachel is going to be so mad that she had rehearsal," Finn chuckled.

"Unka Finny, dats my brother," Michele said from Carole's lap.

Finn smiled down at her, "I know, you're a big sister now."

"Dad said I'm going to teach him everything."

Finn laughed, "You are?"

"Yep!"

Finn smiled and took out his phone, "Take a picture of me and him so I can send it to Rachel," Finn handed his phone to Kurt and positioned Jonathan so the camera could see it.

"I like this picture," Kurt smiled and showed him the picture. Finn was still trying to fix Jonathan in his arms and he had a big smile on his face when Jonathan opened his eyes a little.

"This is perfect," Finn said before sending it to Rachel saying 'Meet Jonathan Burt Hummel-Anderson.'

He got a message back almost immediately, _Oh my God! This is sooo cute! This is officially my new screen saver. I'm so jealous! I thought he wasn't coming until this weekend! :(_

Finn laughed and decided to call her later instead of text her back.

"Come on, give me my grandson, Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully before kissing his forehead and passing him to Carole, "Come on, Michele, I have something to show you."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Who is _that_?" Rachel heard one of her co-stars whisper to her friends as they walked out of the theatre after rehearsal.

Rachel looked in the direction they were staring and smiled when she saw Finn leaning against his car. Damn he was so sexy even when he wasn't trying.

"We should go talk to him," she heard another say as she fixed her hair.

Rachel rolled her eyes and watched the three of them walk over to him and decided to trail behind them and watch them make a fool out of themselves.

"Hey there cutie," the blonde girl named, Becca said sexily as she put a hand on his chest.

Finn looked up at them and frowned, "Umm...who are-"

"We were going to the club later, would you like to join us?"

Finn slid Becca's hand off of him, "I'm sorry, I don't think my _girlfriend_ would appreciate that. You probably know her, Rachel, the lead in the play."

"You're dating _her_, seriously? I'd give you a _much_ better time than she ever could."

_Oh hell, no._ Rachel thought before walking over to Finn and wrapping her arms around him, subtly pushing Becca out of the way as she did so, "Hey baby."

Finn smiled, "Thank God you're here," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, and Rachel took it upon herself to deepen the kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" Becca scuffed, "call me when you get tired of the hobbit."

"By the way," Finn said when he pulled away from Rachel, "Just the sight of _Rachel_ will get me harder than a blow job from you ever will."

All three of the girl's jaws dropped after that and Rachel threw her head back because she was laughing so hard at their faces as Finn helped her into the car.

"Oh my goodness, Finn!" Rachel laughed after he closed the door.

"What? It's true," Finn shrugged and laughed slightly.

Rachel shook her head, "Do you happen to know what a hobbit is? That's the second time someone has called me that."

"I don't know. Maybe it's something off of Harry Potter?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Anyways, thank you for sticking up for me."

Finn wrapped an arm around her, "It's kind of my job, babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his cheek, "Those three will make this play a living hell for me."

Finn chuckled, "You'll be fine, anyways, how was rehearsal?"

This was only her fourth day of rehearsal and she absolutely hated it. She came home hungry, tired, and sore everyday, and don't let her get started on her co-stars. They were all like her except worse, especially the leading man, he was so full of himself and she just wanted to slap that cocky look that he wore all the time off of his face. Now she had to worry about three other girls, one of them being her understudy, on her back all the time, but they shouldn't have hit on her boyfriend, so, it's whatever. She just hoped that eventually it would get better, but this is what she asked for and it would all be worth it in the end.

Rachel sighed, "You know, the usual, me and tiring, long, did I mention tiring?"

Finn laughed, "It'll get better, it has to."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "How was your day? Wait...why are you even picking me up? Shouldn't you be going to the stadium?"

"I didn't have to be there for another hour and thirty minutes. Plus, you know I can't leave without seeing you first."

"You saw me this morning."

"I was half-dead and it was just for a second so you could give me my goodbye kiss before you left."

Rachel chuckled, "You won. Where are we going? I want to take a shower and get out of these clothes."

"I ordered you some Chinese. I know how hungry you always are after practice. Then we're going to drop you off at the penthouse."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "What would I do without you?"

"Starve to death?" Finn joked making her laugh and hit him in the chest lightly before laying her head on his chest.

"This picture you sent me is literally the cutest thing I've ever seen," Rachel gushed as she turned on her phone, "Are they still by our penthouse?"

"Yeah, Kurt said he wasn't going to leave until you saw him. Oh, and Kurt got him the cutest little Jet's jersey that says number one godson on the back and he got Michele a matching one with goddaughter."

"I'm going to have so many pictures of those two in my phone by the end of tonight."

Finn smiled and it was quiet for a moment, "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah, Finny?"

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me right now?"

"Yes," Rachel said with no hesitation before looking up at him with a smirk, "Why Finn Hudson are you asking me to marry you?"

Finn chuckled, "No, not yet. I just wanted to see what you would say. My mom was pestering me about getting married again. _I'm not getting any younger Finny and I want grandkids!_" Finn said, mocking his mom.

Rachel laughed, "I'm not getting any younger either."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully, "Patience is a virtue," Finn laughed as they pulled up to the chinese restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go get my food will you?" Rachel chuckled as she smacked his ass when he was getting out of the car.

After about ten minutes Finn came back and they were on the way back to their place.

"This smells so good," Rachel breathed as she looked inside the bag to see what Finn got her.

"You got all my favorites."

"Duh, it's not like I was eating anything."

"What about your family? Aren't they going to be hungry?"

"They ate pizza, and I know how some days you like pizza, some days you don't so instead of taking a chance I just ordered you chinese," Finn shrugged.

"You really do love me," Rachel joked.

Finn rolled his eyes playfully, "Sometimes," he said earning a punch from Rachel.

"Hey, not too hard, that's my throwing arm. You can bruise me up all you want later tonight," Finn wiggled his eyebrows, earning another punch from.

"You could be so gross sometimes, Finn."

"You like it, don't lie," Finn smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "I'll see you after the game," Rachel said as they stopped in front of their building.

"Mhm," Finn said as he leaned in to kiss her lips, "I love you."

"I love you more," Rachel smiled before getting out of the car, "Win for me."

"Always," Finn said before she closed the door and they pulled off towards the stage.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Once the game was over Finn and Puck met everyone outside and they all agreed to meet at Finn and Rachel's the next day before they all said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

"Finally," Rachel mumbled tiredly when they reached their floor.

"Hello Finn."

Finn head jerked to the side when he heard her voice and pulled Rachel behind him, "What are _you_ doing here? How do you know where I live? Did you _follow_ me?"

"Oh Finn, don't be crazy, there are pictures of you coming in and out of this building and I noticed it, but that's besides the point. I saw your game tonight, you were really good."

"Kitty, what are you doing here, I told you to leave me alone."

"You didn't mean that, Finny. Especially since I _am_ the mother of your son," She said motioning to the boy next to her.

"My _what?_" Finn said incredulously as he looked at the boy, that looked about two years old.

"His _what?_" Rachel said at the same time as she let go of Finn's hand.

"Rachel…"

"You-you told me you didn't have any kids."

"I don't! He isn't mine! You have to believe me Rachel."

"How old is he?" Rachel asked Kitty, ignoring Finn.

"Two years old."

"And the last time you were together was two years ago," Rachel looked at Finn, "there is no fucking way she could have been following you all this time and you not know she was pregnant."

"Rachel she-"

"I have to go," Rachel said before quickly getting back into the elevator and quickly pressing the close button.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled as he tried to stop the doors from closing, but wasn't successful, "Shit!" Finn yelled as he punched his door and turned to Kitty, "Why do you have to ruin every good thing I have in my life? Why!? You and me both know there is no possible way this kid is mine, he's probably for the poor guy you cheated on me with.

"Probably," Kitty shrugged, unfazed, "but, I needed to get her gone some kind of way."

"Were you even ever pregnant? All this time you've been following me and you have never looked pregnant," FInn balled his fist and clenched his jaw as he tried to calm down.

Kitty reached out to put a hand on his chest, but he quickly backed up and glared at her. She sighed, "Duh, I wouldn't have him if I was never pregnant," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Finn, can't you see how much I love you? Why don't we just stop this little game and be together?"

"I don't love you Kitty! I love Rachel!"

"If she really loved you she would have believed you instead of running away like a little bitch,"

"_Don't_, call her that, _ever,_" Finn said before looking at the little boy who seemed to be in his own little world before looking at Kitty, "I want a DNA test."

"We don't need one. I know he's yours."

"How! How in the hell could you be so sure? We only had sex two times in our entire relationship and used a condom both times, "How could he _possibly_ be mine?"

"Because I just know, Finn! Geez! Why don't you just fucking give up already and be with me. None of your other relationships aren't working for a reason."

"Because of you! You keep running them away!"

"It's not like they wouldn't have left anyways," Kitty rolled her eyes, "I just made it happen before they could break your heart. Now open the damn door and we are going to sit down and talk about our problems."

"You, you are the one with the problem Kitty!"

"Open the fucking door Finn!" Kitty ignored him.

"I have to potty."

Finn looked down at the little boy before sighing and unlocking the door.

"His name is Finn Jr., by the way."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Of course it is," he said before leading him to the bathroom, "when you're done you can go into this room and watch tv, okay?"

Finn jr, nodded before going into the bathroom.

"Cute picture, but all these are going to have to go once I move in."

Finn jerked the picture of him and Rachel out of her hands and put it back in it's rightful place, "Don't touch anything, and nothing will be getting thrown out except for you."

"You can't kick me out of my own place Finn."

"This isn't...you know what, I'm just going to call the police and tell them to escort you out, how does that sound? The boy is staying with me until I find his real father because you are _way_ too unstable," Finn said as he turned around, freezing when he heard a click.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Finny."

Finn slowly turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the gun pointed right at him, "Kitty…"

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, Finn, but you left me no other choice."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Rachel? What are you- have you been _crying?_" Quinn said as she pulled her friend into her apartment, "What's wrong?"

"Finn..his ex..kid!" Rachel sobbed.

"What's going on? Why is she crying?" Puck asked as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

Quinn shrugged as she comforted Rachel, "Rachel, calm down and talk to me."

Rachel took a few deep breaths before repeating, "Finn's ex, Kitty, showed up outside the penthouse and she said that Finn is the father of her two year old son and Finn told me the last time they were together was two years ago and he lied and told me he didn't have any kids."

"Wait.." Puck frowned as he thought about what she just said, "That's impossible," he said to himself before looking back at Rachel, "and you believed what the fuck she said?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I have believed her?"

"Puck, calm-"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down, Quinn. Kitty is a fucking crazy bitch and would do and say just about anything to get Finn all to herself and Rachel knows that. Finn told me that you said you wouldn't give up on him without a fight. What the fuck happened to that?"

"I-"

Puck interrupted her as he shot off the couch and looked at her with wide eyes, "Was she still there when you left?"

"Yes-"

"Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit,_" Puck said as he frantically looked for his shoes.

"Puck calm down, what is wrong with you!?" Quinn said frustrated.

"Do you know what the hell this girl is capable of?" Puck yelled, ignoring Quinn.

"Finn, said she wasn't capable of anything," Rachel cried.

"Yeah, that's what he _said_, but you obviously don't know him well enough to know when he is fucking lying so you won't worry. This girl almost _killed_ him once Rachel, if I wasn't there Finn would have probably been _dead_," Puck grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Kurt's number, "It's Kitty again, meet me at Finn's," Puck said before quickly hanging up. He looked back at Quinn and Rachel before shaking his head and running out of the apartment.

"Quinn, what if-"

"Puck was probably over exaggerating," Quinn said, but didn't sound too convincing, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, I'm sure everything is fine."

Rachel nodded slightly before letting Quinn pull her into the bathroom.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Kitty," Finn said slowly, "put the gun down."

Kitty rolled her eyes and laughed, "Why should I? You don't love me. No matter how much I love you. You don't appreciate the things I do for you."

"What the hell have you ever done for me?"

"I gave you my life! _My life_, Finn and what do I get in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing and I'm sick of it."

"You can't do this, if I'm the little boy's dad he'll grow up without one, you don't want that, do you?'

Kitty rolled her eyes, "He's not yours! Hell, he's not even mine! He lives in my apartment complex and I've been babysitting for a few weeks now."

"You _stole_ someone else's kid?"

"I didn't _steal_ him per-se."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe I couldn't tell what a crazy bitch you were before I started dating you."

"I _am not_ crazy!" Kitty yelled before her face softened, "I just love you, you made me like this, it's your fault. All you have to do is just admit you love me too. We both know you do and that bitch Rachel was just there to fill my space while I was gone, now I am back so there is no use for her anymore."

"I didn't love you back then and I don't love you now. What don't you understand."

"You know what. If I can't have you...nobody can," Kitty said and without another word she shot him right in the chest. Kitty walked over to him after he fell to the ground, "I'm sorry, Finny." he heard her whisper before turning the gun to herself and shooting.

That was the last thing he heard before letting the darkness consume him.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**A/N: **__**Thoughts? Suggestions? Love it? Hate it? I said sorry in advance :l Anyways, I like cliffhanger so this will be the last chapter I'll be posting today. Have a nice day everyone! Plus, for my other stories, I'm working on it, I promise. Plus, I'm working on a few other stories, I don't care if nobody reads them I just like writng and I can't seem to find any other ship I like to write about. Any suggestions of shows I should start watching would be great.. Until Next Time...**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Puck threw a twenty at the cabbie and once he got out his heart dropped at the sight in front of him. There were police everywhere.

What nearly broke him, though, was the sight of the EMTs wheeling someone out in a body bag.

"No," Puck whispered, "no!" He yelled this time as he tried to get pasted the police officer.

"That is my fucking best friend in there let me past!"

"Puck!" Corinne yelled as she ran away from the cop that was questioning her when she heard him yelling.

Puck glared at the police officer before quickly passing under the caution tape and running towards Corinne.

"What happened? Is Finn okay? Was that Finn's body? Is he…"

"Puck, Finn was shot, but, that wasn't him they wheeled out just now, that was some girl, Kitty, I think, the one that shot him, she also shot herself."

"So, Finn is still alive?"

"I don't know," Corinne said honestly, "All I know is that-" she was about to finish her sentence when about five EMTs came running out of the building with Finn strapped to a stretcher.

"Finn!" They heard someone screech from the side, "That is my fucking brother let me past or I swear I will tear you apart with my bare hands I don't give a fuck who you are! Let me past!"

Even the police officer looked scared as he let Kurt run past him. Kurt ran right past Corinne and Puck and went straight to the ambulance they were putting Finn in the back of.

"Is he okay? Is he dead? Please tell me he's not dead!" Kurt said hysterically.

"Who are you?"

"I am his brother. Now tell me what the fuck is wrong with my brother!"

"He's been shot in the chest and he is currently unconscious, but still breathing."

"Kurt, let them go to the hospital," Puck said as he reached out to pull Kurt away.

"No! I'm not leaving him."

"Just get in, we really need to leave."

Kurt nodded and without a second thought Kurt climbed into the back of the ambulance and immediately grabbed Finn's hand, "Stay with us, Finn," Puck heard Kurt cry before they closed the doors and quickly drove away.

Puck looked down at the ground and finally broke down. Corinne, never seeing him cry, stood there in shock for a moment before letting a few of heroes tears fall for the third time that night and wrap her arms around him tightly, "What is he dies?" Puck sobbed into her shoulder.

"Don't think like that. We both know Finn is a fighter."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, I _won't_ let you think like that," Corinne said firmly, "come on, my driver is going to bring us to the hospital."

Puck nodded and let her lead him to the car.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"I still can't believe we did that," Rachel practically snorted as she and Quinn ate their ice cream and talked about the stupid things they used to do, "Who's calling you at this time a night?" Rachel frowned when Quinn's phone started ringing.

"It's Puck," she mumbled and glanced at Rachel whose smile was immediately wiped off her face as she answered the phone, "Hey-Hey babe, is everything…"

"_Quinn…_"

"Puck? Ha-have you been _crying_?" Quinn glanced at Rachel whose knuckles were white as she held onto the spoon, "What happened."

"_Finn's been shot_ in the chest."

Quinn's eyes widened as she looked at Rachel, "Oh my God," she whispered.

"What, Quinn? What is it? Is it Finn?" Rachel asked hurriedly.

"_He's unconscious. He's in surgery right now. We don't know if he's going to come out alive…_" Quinn heard him sob, "_I need you, Quinn._ _Can you please come to the hospital. _Please."

"I'm on my way, baby. Are you at the hospital already?"

"Hospital!? Why would he be at the hospital!? Is he hurt? Is _Finn_ hurt? Quinn! Fucking answer me!" Rachel yelled.

"_Yeah, Kurt, Corinne, Santana, and his parents are here too. Everyone _except _his so called '_girlfriend'."

"Puck…"

Puck sighed, "_Just come, okay? Tell Rachel stay away from me and, especially, Kurt if she decides to come to her fucking senses," _Puck said before hanging up.

"Well?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Finn was shot in the chest," Quinn paused as she watched Rachel's reaction.

"That's not funny, Quinn…"

"No, it's not, which is why I'm not laughing. Finn is in surgery right now and nobody knows if he's going to fucking live. We need to leave. _Now."_

Finn was shot. Rachel kept repeating over and over in her head as they went to the hospital. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She felt like she was slowly losing a part of herself. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kick. She wanted scream. But she couldn't. Even as they arrived to the hospital. Even as Kurt was yelling at her asking her where she was during all of this. Even as Burt and Blaine had to pull him down the hallway to calm him down. Even as Puck kept glaring daggers at her. She just sat there. Staring at the wall across from her, thinking.

What would have happened if she stayed? What would have happened if she believed Finn. What if she would have stayed and not given up without a fight like she promised she would. What if?

Would Finn be fighting for his life? Would both of them be fighting for their life? Would Kitty still be alive?

Rachel kept staring at the wall until something caught her eye. It was the boy that was with Kitty. With two other adults. Rachel quickly stood up and went over to them, "Excuse me, is this your son?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm the...girlfriend of the man that Kitty..._shot_ tonight."

"Yes, this is my son. We thought she was just being nice when she asked to babysit and she was being a huge help because my husband and I have jobs that require us to be gone a lot so she was a big help, but turns out she was just using him and was forcing him call her mama when we weren't around.

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to smile politely, but it came out as more of a grimace, "Thank you for your time, I'm glad your son is okay."

"I hope your boyfriend is okay."

"Me too," Rachel whispered before watching them walk away and finally, finally letting herself break down. She didn't deserve Finn. Finn deserved so much better than her, she hated herself. Everything was her fault and she'd have to live with it if he died. Rachel slid to the ground and cried for about ten minutes before deciding to go back into the waiting room.

"You okay?" Quinn asked as she sat next to her.

Rachel glared at her, "The love of my life is in there fighting for his life, what the hell do you think?"

"Sorry, wrong choice of words."

Rachel sighed, "Sorry."

"No, you have a right to be feeling like this. Like you said, the love of your life is fight for his life. If that was Puck in there…" Quinn shook her head, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Responsible."

"Rachel-"

"You know, that kid that Kitty said was Finn's wasn't even her's? She was supposed to be babysitting him, and I-I believed her over Finn. Why the hell must I be so stupid!"

"Oh babe…" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel tightly and let her cry in her arms, "You have to understand that none of this is your fault. It's Kitty's. You didn't pull out a gun and shoot him."

"But if I would have been there-"

"You may have gotten shot too and I don't think I can handle that."

"I can't handle this! Quinn, I wish that was me in there fight for my life instead."

"Don't-"

"It's true! The man I want to marry was nearly dying while I was at your house _laughing_ and eating _ice cream_. I should have been there."

Quinn sighed, "I think you need to go ho-"

"No. I'm staying here weather Kurt or Puck like it or not. I'm not leaving. I refuse to leave," Rachel shook her head, "I will sleep in this chair if I have to."

Quinn sighed and knew not to argue with her, "Okay, I'll just sit-"

"Family of Finn Hudson?"

Everybody stood up and gathered around the doctor as they all tried to listen to what he said, "We lost him once during the surgery and she missed his heart by a hair, but Mr. Hudson is a fighter and is stable, but he is in a coma."

"Is he going to live?" Everybody held their breath as they awaited the doctors answer.

The doctor sighed, "There is no guarantee, but it is very possible. Visiting hours are over, but I will allow three of you to go in at a time. One more question, will any of you be staying in the hospital with him?"

"Me," Rachel said immediately.

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"What's your relationship with Mr. Hudson?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

The doctor looked at Carole and Burt, "Are you two okay with this?"

They both nodded quickly, "Can you bring us to see him? Kurt, you coming with us?"

Kurt stared at Rachel for a long minute as the doctor put a gave her a wristband before nodding and quickly following them.

"Is Unka Finny okay?" Michele asked Blaine.

"I hope so, baby girl, I hope so," he whispered before leading her back to their seats.

Puck, who was still staring at her shook his head and looked at Quinn, "We can leave now if you want. You look exhausted."

"No, I know you want to see Finn. I can wait."

Puck nodded slightly and glanced at Rachel before going back to his seat.

"I've never seen him like this before," Quinn sighed, "He'll won't even talk about it. He keeps worry about _me_ when he's the one _crying_."

Rachel sighed, "That's basically his brother in ther Quinn. He's upset.

"I know that, I just, I hate seeing him like this," Quinn shook his head, "you okay? I'm going to go by him."

"Of course not, but you go comfort Puck."

"You sure?"

"Positive, go ahead. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"You make that impossible, but I'll try," Quinn gave Rachel a tight hug before walking away.

About an hour later once everyone saw Finn it was finally her turn to go in. Rachel took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She didn't really look at him until after she closed the door.

Rachel slowly walked towards the side of the bed and grabbed his usually warm hand before bring her other hand up from his chest and rested it on his cheek, "Please wake up for me, Finny. You can't die on me. I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing the last time you saw me I was pissed off at you. Please, Finn, I love you more than anything in this world, even Broadway, and I never thought it was possible, but I guess it is when you find your soulmate. You are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, Finn, even if, at first, I didn't realize it. Please, Finn," Rachel whispered in his ear before cautiously climbing into the bed next to him and laying her head on his chest where his heart was and cried softly as she began singing softly.

_**I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left**_

_**Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is**_

_**If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?**_

_**I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?**_

_**Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is**_

_**If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?**_

_**Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is**_

_**If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?**_

Rachel turned her head and sobbed into his chest. After a while she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. But, like she suspected, she wasn't really getting any sleep. She'd sleep for a few minutes before she woke up again just to stare at Finn. She was afraid that something may happen to him while she was asleep, so she just stared at him. All night.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

He was standing in the middle of a garden with no shoes, no shirt, and some pants. When did he get here? How did he get here?

As he stood in the middle of the garden he look around at his surroundings. There were pink lily's, Rachel's favorite flower, there were trees, there was a very clear looking river circling the garden, but what stood out was that on either side of him was a dark side and a light side and across from him was another light side.

What was that?

"Hello, Finn."

Finn whipped around at the sound of another man's voice. Had he been there this entire time?

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"You're in a coma."

Finn looked at the man as if he was crazy, "I'm not-" Finn paused when he heard her voice.

"Please wake up for me, Finny."

"Rachel!? I'm right here, where are you?" Finn looked at the man and he simply pointed to the sky. Finn looked up at the sky and frowned when he saw himself lying in a hospital bed looking lifeless and Rachel holding his hand with her other hand on his cheek as she cried. Finn put a hand on his cheek when he felt like he could actually feel her, "You can't die on me. I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing the last time you saw me I was pissed off at you. Please, Finn, I love you more than anything in this world, even Broadway, and I never thought it was possible, but I guess it is when you find your soulmate. You are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, Finn, even if, at first, I didn't realize it. Please, Finn," Finn watched as she put her head on his chest and cried even more and the image in the sky slowly went away.

"What-how, what is this?"

"I told you. You're in a coma. You're dreaming."

Finn sighed, "Who are you? You don't look like God."

The man smiled a half smile similar to Finn's, "Think about it."

Finn frowned and stared at the man before it dawned on him and his jaw dropped, "Dad?"

"Hey son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you were in trouble so the big man sent me down to talk to you, you'll meet him in a bit too if I don't do my job right, but that's beside the point, come on, let's sit," he said motioning to the bench that, seemingly, appeared out of nowhere.

"Congrats on becoming a football player. Pretty impressive, you're almost as good as your old man."

Finn smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"So, Rachel, she's a good one."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Yeah, what do you think of her?"

"I'm the one who sent her to you," Christopher laughed, "she is pretty annoying and way more stubborn than you, and she's got an amazing set of pipes for such a small girl but I like her, she's good for you."

Finn smiled,"Apparently, I get that from you."

"Is that what your mom told you?" He laughed, "nobody is more stubborn than your mom, well, maybe Rachel."

Finn laughed, "You're telling _me_," he said before shaking his head and looking at his dad, "Do you miss mom?"

"Of course I do. Every day."

"Are you mad she is with Burt? You know who Burt is, right?"

"Of course I know who that is. No, I'm happy she found someone to love after me and I'm glad you have someone to look up to as a dad. If anything I'm glad he is there to take care of my little family and that little son of his is hilarious."

Finn laughed, "Kurt?" Finn rolled his eyes, "His life mission is to aggravate me."

"I think it's quite funny, you two have your moments though."

"Yeah, I love him, no matter how aggravating he is."

Christopher laughed, "So, enough of that we need to talk about what these lights are. The darkness over there is hell, and the two lights are heaven and your life, I can't tell you which is which because that is for you to decide."

"How am I going to decide if I don't know which is which?"

Chris shrugged, "Whichever one you go through is your destiny, but before you make these decisions I'm going to give you a little preview of what your life could be like in each."

With that another light appeared in front of them.

"Go on, I'll be here."

Finn looked at his dad before walking into the light.

He noticed where he was. He was in his and Rachel's apartment.

"_Finn!" He heard Rachel yell, but this time her voice was full of laughter._

Finn turned to his right just as Rachel ran right past him with himself running past him right behind her. He watched himself reach out and grab her from her waist.

"_Where do you think you're going?" Finn laughed as he tickled her._

_Rachel laughed as she struggled to get out of his arms, "Finn! Stop I can't breath!"_

_Finn laughed and sat down on the sofa as he waited for Rachel to stop laughing. Once she stopped they sat and stared at each other lovingly for a while._

"_I love you Mrs. Hudson."_

_Rachel giggled and kissed his lips, "I love you more, Mr. Hudson," she paused, "_we _love you."_

_Finn frowned as he pulled back, "We?"_

_Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm pregnant," she whispered in his ear._

_Finn looked down at her stomach, "Oh my goodness! When-when did you find out?"_

"_Yesterday, I didn't really go to the mall, well, I did, but that's not the only place I went to. I took two tests one said positive one said negative, so I went to the doctor with Quinn and they confirmed that I am about four weeks pregnant. You're going to be a daddy."_

_Nothing could wipe the smile off of Finn's face as he stared at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be a daddy. _I'm _going to be a _daddy_! And _you're _going to be a _mommy_!"_

_Rachel laughed, "So, your happy?"_

"_Are you kidding!? I'm _ecstatic_! What shouldn't I be happy about? I'm married to, you, the love of my life and now we're having a baby! I'm so happy. I have everything I could ever want, right here."_

_Rachel smiled brightly, "I love you so much. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you, if you had died."_

"_Good thing I didn't, right?" Finn smiled, "Come on, I'm taking my girl and my baby out tonight."_

_Rachel smiled, "I'm going to go change really quick."_

"_Rach," Finn whined, "You look fine."_

"_I'll just be a second," Rachel leaned down to kiss his lips, "I promise."_

"_You can't just kiss me and expect me to cave every time."_

"_It's working isn't it?" Rachel winked at him before quickly going to their room._

Then it was quiet. Then suddenly he was standing in the garden with his dad again.

"Well?" Chris asked after a minute.

"Me and Rachel were married and she was pregnant and we looked so _in love_ and _happy_," Finn smiled.

"I know, that's basically how you two are everyday, it's sickening."

Finn laughed, "So, we've been told."

Chris shook his head, "You ready to go to the next place?" He asked as another light appeared.

Finn nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, let's go," Chris wrapped his arm around Finn and they walked into the light, "This, son, is heaven."

Finn looked around, they were on a beach, there was a water slide going into the ocean, there was a underwater roller coaster, there were rides everywhere, and there was-"

"Is that Marilyn Monroe?" Finn asked as a pretty blonde walked past them, "She _hot_," He said before laughing, "Rachel would kill me if she heard me say that."

"You want to get on the rides?"

"Heck yeah!" Finn frowned, "Is this no cursing thing like automatic in heaven or something?"

Chris laughed, "Just go have fun."

"Okay," Finn laughed before running over to one of the rides.

After what seemed like hours of riding rides and playing in the water, and momentarily obsessing over Marilyn he went back to his dad who was laying on a tanning chair.

"Had fun?" Chris asked when Finn sat on the sand next to him.

"So much. I've never had so much fun in my life. I feel like a little kid again. You know, I met _Michael Jackson_, and Marilyn kissed my cheek, don't tell Rachel."

"You talk about Rachel a lot," Chris observed.

"Yeah, I wish she was here, then it would be perfect."

Chris stood up, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Finn frowned, but followed him, "What's this?" He frowned even more at what he saw.

"This, is your funeral."

Finn eyes widened, he was lying in a black coffin with a tux that was obviously picked out by Kurt. He watched as all his family and friends walked down the aisle to view his body, but it wasn't until the end of the line of people that nearly broke him.

He saw his mom sobbing in Burt's arms. Michele holding Blaine's hand looking lost as he cried with Jonathan sleeping peacefully in his arms. Kurt hysterically crying into his dad's shoulder. Puck quietly crying to himself as he walked with his head down holding Quinn's hand tightly.

Then there was Rachel. Her eyes looked red, but she wasn't crying. She didn't have any type of emotions on her face. She just stared blankly walked forward.

Once she reached his body she put her hand on his chest and bent down to give him one last kiss, and whispered, "I love you. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she finally let a tear fall down her eyes, "I'm sorry," she kept on repeating until she became hysterical and both her dads had to come her, but she started fighting against them, "No! No! Stop! Finn!" She cried out as her dads held her and whispered soothing words into her ear as they also cried for their daughter, "I'm sorry," she whispered again before she stopped resisting against them and let them led her to her seat where she continued crying silently then the image went blank.

"Sorry? What's she sorry for?"

"She blames herself. She feels like there may have been a different outcome if she had stayed instead of leaving like she did."

"_What_?"

Chris shrugged and suddenly they were back in the garden again, "I think you know what you need and want to do. It was nice seeing you again, son, until next time," Chris said before pulling a lost Finn into a tight hug, "I think you know where you need to go," he whispered and then suddenly he wasn't there.

Finn was more confused than ever. Before confidently turning towards the his right and walking into the light.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

The light was bright. His throat was dry. And his chest was hurting like hell. Finn groaned and rubbed his eyes. Where _was_ he? He looked around and noticed all the tubes coming from his body and realized he was in a hospital. That's when everything came flooding back to him. Kitty. Rachel. Son. Gun. And then nothing.

That's when he noticed her. She was curled in a ball with a thin cover over her and she looked pale, really pale and she looked a little thin.

"Finn," Puck breathed when he walked into the room with Quinn, "don't ever scare me like that again," Puck chuckled as he lightly punched Finn on the shoulder.

Finn smiled slightly as he tore his eyes away from Rachel's small body and looked up at his friend and cleared his throat, "Get me some water, will you," he said in a raspy voice.

"I'll get it," Quinn said before hugging him, "I knew you'd wake up," Quinn whispered in his ear before squeezing his hand and getting his water.

"Thank you," Finn smiled.

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I've heard the stories of how horrible hospital food is and I know you're starving so you want me to go get you something?"

"I should get hurt more often if you're going to be this nice to me," Finn laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes playfully, "Shut up, you coming Quinn?"

"Yeah, let me talk to Finn really quick?"

"Okay, I'm going to find a doctor."

Quinn nodded and and watched as Finn stared at Rachel, "Don't be too hard on her."

Finn frowned, "What?"

"She thinks this whole thing is her fault and as her best friend I think you should talk to Kurt and Puck because this entire thing has been really hard on her and the fact that Kurt and Puck aren't making her feel even worse about this isn't making anything easier."

"_They're what?"_

Quinn nodded, "She stays here everyday and night afraid that something may happen to you without her being her. She barely sleeps, this is honestly the first time I've seen her asleep since she's been here and I know for a fact that I haven't seen her eat actual food, she probably only snacks on something in the vending machines and when I offer to watch you so she could sleep she always gets angry. That's another thing, she's always just so angry, even at her dads. She doesn't talk to anybody, except you, but you couldn't even talk back," Quinn sighed, "she hasn't even been going to her rehearsals. I'm pretty sure she's been replaced by now. I'm really worried for her Finn, in all the time you've known her I know you know that she would never just _give up_ a role without a second thought. Her _first_ role at that. I'm worried for her, Finn."

Finn sighed, "I'll talk to her, Kurt and Puck too, don't worry. Pick up some food for Rachel too, please?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course," she said as Puck came back with the doctor.

"You ready, Quinn?"

"Yeah," Quinn looked at the doctor, "take care of him."

Doctor smiled, "Of course. How are you today Mr. Hudson?"

"Call me Finn and I feel like shit, I'm just happy to be alive," Finn smiled.

"Walter and I can't argue with that," Walter chuckled as he did some tests, "you are really lucky to be alive. You're a fighter. Can you feel your legs and your arms?"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"About three weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and your wife stayed every single day and asked so many questions, questions are never a bad thing, but she really asked so many questions."

Finn smiled softly, "Sounds like my Rachel," he said, not even realizing he called Rachel his wife.

Walter smiled as he wrote a few things down, "You don't have any memory loss that you know of or anything."

"No, I'm sure I remember everything."

"Could you explain everything that happened the night of the event?"

"Yeah," Finn said before explaining everything that happened that night.

"Okay, good. Do you remember the little boy that was there, the one that called the police, do you know him?"

"Kitty, the one who...shot herself, told me he was my son, she was lying, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she had been babysitting the little boy for a while and after the boy and kitty never showed up after about two hours they called the police she and the boy where gone for over two hours his parents called the police.

"I knew it," Finn shook his head, "So, he's safe?"

"Yes," Walter nodded, "well, you look good, you _are_ going to be able to play football again, but I highly suggest you sit a few months out because I guarantee you it will hurt for a while and it will be pretty hard for you to throw. You'll be discharged tomorrow, if you need anything just press this button and a nurse will come assist you."

Finn nodded, "My first season as a football player and this happens, thanks doc."

"No problem," Walter said before walking out of the door.

Finn sighed and stared up at the ceiling, grateful to finally be alone with the exception of Rachel. Finn stared up at the ceiling for about ten minutes before he saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. Finn slowly turned his head and looked into the eyes of Rachel. The _sad_ eyes of Rachel.

If he was being honest, she looked horrible, her cheeks were tear stand, her face lost all of it's color, she was _so_ pale, her usually big happy eyes were now sad and had bags under them, she _looked_ hungry, and her once beautiful hair was thrown into a careless bun.

After what felt like an eternity of just staring at each other, Finn finally spoke up.

Finn smiled slightly, "Hey Rach."

That's all it took for Rachel to break down and quickly walk over to him and wrap her arms around him tightly. Finn winced slightly at the contact before wrapping his good arm around her waist tightly.

After a moment Rachel pulled away, "I'm sorry," she chuckled slightly.

"All I get is a hug?" Finn pouted.

Rachel smiled softly and kissed his lips, "I was so scared you were going to die."

"Do you really think I could leave you?"

"Yes..look Finn, if you're just being nice to me right now, but you really want to break up-"

"Woah, Rach, first of all, I don't know if you know this, but I don't plan on _ever_ breaking up with you so you're kind of stuck with me. Second, _why_ _in the world_ would you assume I want to break up with you?"

"Because I _left_ you, Finn."

Finn sighed and moved over on the bed before motioning for Rachel to climb on next to him. Rachel climbed onto the bed and rested her head on his chest and held his hand tightly.

"I love you, Rachel, but you," Finn paused to laugh, "you're so _crazy_."

"_Thanks,"_ Rachel said sarcastically.

Finn rolled his eyes playfully at her dramatics, "I'm sorry, babe, but it's true. Had you stayed there with me you would have gotten shot too, yeah, at first I was pretty pissed you believed her instead of me, but once she pulled out the gun I was thankful you left because if you hadn't she would have shot you too."

"Yeah, but Kurt and Pu-"

"I'm going to deal with them later. They should have never made you feel that way. Now I never want to hear you say this is my fault again, understood?"

Rachel moved impossibly closer to him and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you more," Finn kissed her head, "And what the hell is this I'm hearing about you not sleeping and eating and not going to rehearsal?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been awake for an hour, Quinn filled me in on everything and thank God she did because, God knows you weren't going to tell me."

"You've been awake for an _hour_?"

"_Rachel_," Finn said sternly.

Rachel sighed, "I couldn't leave you, Finn. You are more important to me than any role so I called my director one night and now I'm the understudy instead. I tried to sleep, I did, but I was so worried you might _die_ while I was asleep so I spent most of the night just talking or singing to you, and I did eat."

"Actual food?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Rachel," Finn sighed, "promise me you'll do nothing like this again?"

"If you promise me not to get hurt again."

"I promise, and that goes for you two, I want you to always have your rape whistle on you."

Rachel laughed a real laugh for the first time in what seemed like weeks, "I promise, baby," Rachel smiled and kissed his lips.

"Do my ears deceive me or am I really hearing the laugh from none other than the one and only Rachel Berry?" Quinn said as she and Puck walked back into the room.

Rachel smiled brightly, "I have my Finny back."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat some food for them on the table that she put in front of them, "Finn told me get you some food, so you have to eat it since _your Finny _ordered it for you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat up, "Good thing I'm hungry then."

"Of course you are," Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, "So, Finn, what did the doctor say?"

"I can't play football for while, probably until this wound heals and I get to leave tomorrow," Finn said just as Kurt, Blaine, Michele, Jonathan, and his parents came in with flowers and balloons.

"Unka Finny!" Michele said excitedly, "You were asleep for a _long time_ and everybody was crying and I told them I could wake you up, but they were being big meanie heads and said no," Michele pouted.

Finn laughed, "They should have let you, they know only you could have gotten me up."

"_I know_. They don't listen," Michele shook her head, "And daddy said it was Wachy's fault. I didn't believe him though."

Everybody went quiet.

"Everybody out, except, Kurt and Puck," Finn reached out to give his mom a tight hug and kiss and Burt a hug before they left out of the room with everyone else, "No, you stay right here and eat," Finn said when Rachel was about to stand up.

Finn looked at Puck and Kurt who were looking at everything except him.

"So, I wake up from a coma and Quinn tells me about how you guys have been treating Rachel like this was her fault when there is basically nothing she could have possibly done. Now I'm hearing it from my _niece_, _of all people_? Are you fucking kidding me."

"Finn-"

"No, Rachel, you, please just eat, baby," Rachel nodded slightly and did as told.

"Finn, how would you feel if Quinn or Blaine left us alone with some you know they knew was crazy?"

"I would be pretty pissed, but not so pissed that I would blame them for _someone else _pulling out a gun and shooting you," Finn squeezed Rachel's thigh when she winced slightly, "if anything I'm happy Rachel left instead of fighting for me because if she would have done that she would have gotten herself hurt or killed and you both know that and if Rachel would have gotten killed then Kitty may as well have killed me too because I wouldn't want to be here anymore and I know you two would feel the same way. You guys blamed Rachel for something she had _zero_ control over. Did you guys know that she hasn't actually eaten in days? Or even slept? Did you know she basically quit the play because she was worried that if she want here or she was sleep something would happen to me. Now look at her. She looks like she got the life sucked out of her, and that's probably because of you two making her feel so horrible."

Rachel looked back at him, "Do I really look that bad?" Rachel frowned.

"Rach, you have _bags_ under your eyes and your hair looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks."

"Quinn forgot my shampoo at the penthouse and I never really cared to ask her to get it," Rachel shrugged and went back to eating.

Finn laughed slightly and looked back at Kurt and Puck, "I'm done talking, you guys can tell everyone else to come back in."

"Look, Finn," Puck sighed, "we're sorry-"

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. If Rachel forgives you then we're cool," Finn shrugged before trying to eat, "Uh' when you're done you may have to feed me, babe."

Rachel laughed, "Okay."

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked over at Kurt awkwardly, "Uh...yeah?"

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, I was so scared Finn was going to die -"

"I was too, _everybody_ was."

Kurt groaned, "I know, but I took it out on you because I felt like you should have been there, but I guess I kind of get why you left, I probably would have done the same thing if I found out Blaine had a two year old and told me he had no kids and why Finn would have wanted you to leave instead. Please forgive me? You're basically my sister in law and I've always wanted one _and_ you're like the only person in the word that understands my love for Broadway."

Rachel smiled slightly, "Well, definitely never be as close as we were, but we could try."

Kurt smiled and hugged her tightly, "You really need to let me get my hands on your hair soon, this is horrible."

Rachel laughed and hugged him back, "Whatever Kurt."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I'm sorry, Rachel, It's just Finn has gotten fucked by _so many girls_ and you were kind of just the last straw so I was pretty pissed,and I admit it was horrible to blame this on you. Plus, Quinn's been making me sleep in your room these past few weeks so if you could forgive me that would be great so Quinn and I could have some great make-up sex."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Finn who shrugged and laughed, "Yeah, whatever, _Noah_."

Puck fought the urge to roll his eyes, "You're lucky Finn just made me feel bad about myself."

"I still don't like you," Rachel laughed.

"You forgive me though, right? I really do feel bad."

"Yeah, whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Cool," Puck said before giving her an awkward hug.

"If you promise to never hug me again."

"Fine by me shorty," Puck chuckled before going with Kurt to get everyone from outside.

Once they were out of the room Rachel immediately attached her lips to Finn's, "I love you so much, baby. You didn't have to do that."

"I don't _have_ to do a lot of things, but I still do it for you. Plus, I couldn't live with the fact that my girlfriend and my two best friends didn't like each other."

"Did you mean it when you said if _that bitch_ had shot and killed me you would have wanted her to kill you too?"

"Yeah, I told you, now that I've experienced a world with you in it I don't think I can ever go back to a world without you in it."

Rachel smiled, "And kissed his lips just as everyone else came back in."

"Keep it PG please," Carole joked when she saw them kissing.

Rachel smiled shyly and gave Finn one more kiss before starting to feed him as they played around with everyone else.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**A/N: Last Chapter before epilogue! Hope you liked it ! Until Next time…**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Two year later…**_

"This guy's night was definitely needed," Finn commented as he sat with Blaine, Ryder, and Puck in a club.

"Trouble in paradise?" Puck laughed.

Finn chuckled and shook his head, "No, not at all, it's just Rachel's not so subtle way of telling me to propose already."

The other three boys laughed loudly, "How is she being not-so-subtle?"

"Well, the other day I took her out shopping and we walked past a bridal shop and, I don't know if she wanted me to hear her, but I heard her say '_hopefully I'll be shopping there soon'_. Then, one day I came home from practice and she was reading some wedding magazine, I guess, and she started pointing out rings that she liked to me, and then not too long ago today she said 'my _left_ hand feels naked, maybe I should put a ring on,' then she looked me right in the eye before going get a ring out of her jewelry box. I don't think that one was too subtle."

By the time Finn was finished all of the other boys were practically dying in their seats.

Finn chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, "I love her to death, but she is one of the most impatient human beings ever."

"Why don't you propose to her? I proposed to Marley already and Puck, of all people, married Quinn already."

"Don't remind me," Finn rolled his eyes, "that's when the _not-so-subtle _comments started, they got worse when you proposed to Marley. Plus, I've been planning on proposing to her on her birthday, which is _tomorrow_, for a few months now, but she is so _impatient."_

"Dude! Wait, until Kurt hears this."

"_Don't_ tell Kurt. He has just as big of a mouth than Rachel."

Blaine laughed, "My lips are sealed."

"Speaking of tomorrow. I rented out Sardis, Rachel's favorite restaurant, on Saturday night at nine for Rachel's birthday, it's a surprise, so don't ask her about it, and I want all of you to act like you don't remember. I already told my family and her family, but none of them know what I plan I doing tomorrow so don't talk about it, only her dads know, of course, because I had to ask them.

"Damn, best boyfriend award goes to this guy, right here," Puck laughed, "or should I say _soon-to-be-fiancé _."

Finn laughed, "Don't tell Quinn about me proposing either, you know they tell each other everything."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Great, enough of proposals and stuff, let's get this night started shall we?" Finn said before going over to one of the pool tables.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Guys! I don't know what to do!" Rachel said as she paced in front of Kurt, Quinn, and Marley, "I've dropped hints, but I don't know if he's catching them! Oh my goodness, do you think he never wants to get married? Do you think he plans on keeping me as his girlfriend for the rest of his life?"

Quinn laughed, "Finn loves you, of course he wants to marry you."

"Look, Rachel, Finn has had his history with girls, you need to give him a little time."

"Ugh!" Rachel yelled as she dropped down on the recliner, "This is so frustrating! All I want is to get married, is that too much to ask? I mean even _Puck _married Quinn_, off all people_!"

"_Thanks_," Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel ignored her, "On top of that, he hasn't even said _anything_ about my birthday _tomorrow_! Has he told you guys anything?"

Quinn, Kurt, and Marley looked at each other and shook their heads quickly, "Nope, nothing," they all said in unison as they tried to keep the smiles off their faces.

"Look Rachel, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. I know Finn loves you, they know Finn loves you, and you know Finn loves you so just calm down."

Rachel sighed, "I need a drink."

Kurt laughed and poured her some Hennessey, "Now, onto more important things," Kurt said as he turned the tv to the Grammy's.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Rach? You up?" Finn said as he walked into their room a few hours later.

Rachel looked up from her _wedding_ magazine and sat it to the side before smiling up at him, "Hey, Finny! How was guys night?"

Finn shrugged as he peeled off all his clothes and climbed into bed next to her, "It was fun. We played pool and drank, you know same thing we always do. How was your night with the girls and Kurt?"

"Fun, we watched the Grammy's and talked about girl stuff," Rachel shrugged before straddling his lap, "what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know what _you_'_re_ doing, but _I'm_ going to go to the gym for a while before my meeting with my manager, why?"

Rachel frowned and rolled off his lap, "No reason."

Finn bit his lip to keep the smile of his face before kissing her lips softly until he felt her cave, "I love you."

Rachel smiled slightly, "I love you too…"

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep," Finn turned the light off before wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Goodnight, baby."

"Night.." Rachel said as she watched him close his eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

_Was this some kind of joke?_

She thought to herself before slowly drifting of to sleep herself.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_Hey babe, sorry I couldn't wait until you woke up, but I decided to go to the gym earlier today. I hope you don't mind. I'll see you are seven? Maybe we could go out or something? Call me! Love you._

_-Finn_

Rachel stared at the card as she kept reading it over and over. He really forgot her birthday. No, he couldn't have. Maybe he remember, maybe he was planning some kind of surprise.

Who was she kidding? Finn probably would have caved and told her last night if he was planning something.

Rachel took out her phone and noticed she had no other messages from anybody. Until her phone started ringing. It was Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! Were you sleep?"

"No, I-I just woke up, I got your note."

"Oh, cool, I forgot to tell you that I put-_stop it! I'm I the phone-_made some coffee and your breakfast is in the microwave."

"Who were you talking to just now?" Rachel asked when she distinctly heard the sound a woman's laugh in the background.

"Huh? Uh, nobody, just somebody at the, uh, gym," he paused, "look babe, I'm about to..get on the treadmill! I'll call you later! Love you, bye!" He said quickly before hanging up.

Rachel stared at her phone. Why was he rushing off the phone? Why did she hear a _woman_ _laughing _at him if he was at the _gym_. Was he _cheating_? No way, he wouldn't do that. Like Kurt said. He loves you and everybody knows it. But, that doesn't excuse the fact the he forgot her _birthday_.

Rachel shook her head. No, he couldn't have forgotten. Rachel sat in the bed for a second before getting out of the bed and going eat her breakfast.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Seriously Corinne?" Finn laughed when he got off of the phone with Rachel, "you could have blown my cover

Corinne smirked, "You had a fly on your ass so I had to get it off."

"By pinching my ass? The only person I'll ever allow to do that is _Rachel."_

Corinne rolled her eyes, "Whatever, where is Kurt? Shouldn't he be done picking everything up from the store by now?"

"Knowing Kurt he probably saw a few other things and decided to stop and get them, especially since he has _my _card. I still wonder to this day why I continue to do that," Finn shook his head as Santana walked in.

"Alright, bitches, I don't care for the hobbit, but Finn's my boy so let's get this shit over with."

"You're late."

"And you're crazy for not hiring a party planner, but do you see me complaining?"

Finn laughed, "Come on, let's start putting the cloths on the chairs and tables."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Rach?" Finn called out as he walked into their apartment and smiled when he saw her curled into a ball on the sofa as she watched whatever was on tv.

Finn went over to her and sat down on the floor in front of her, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey, how was your meeting?"

Finn shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. How about I run us some bath water and we take a nice bubble bath together complete with wine, candles, and music and then you and I can go to Sardis, how does that sound."

Rachel stared at him for a second before smiling, "I love you."

Finn smiled, "I love you more," Finn kissed her lips, "now I want your sexy ass in the bathroom in ten minutes," Finn poked her nose before going up to their room.

Maybe he didn't forget. Rachel said before quickly going up the stairs.

Rachel stripped her clothes before putting on her robe and joining Finn in the bathroom just as he was lighting the last candle.

Finn looked at her and smiled before handing her a glass of wine, "for my lady."

"Thank you," Rachel sat her glass on the side of the tub and took off her robe before getting into the tub.

Finn, momentarily mesmerized by her body, quickly shook his head before stripping his clothes off and getting in behind her.

Rachel sank back into his embrace and closed her eyes as she let the feeling of being wrapped in his arms take over her as all her previous thoughts flew out of the window.

Finn hummed quietly in her ear with the music as he drew circles on her stomach with his fingers. They stayed like that for almost an hour before Finn decided it was time for them to get out.

"I have to take this," Finn said when his phone started ringing, "You finish getting dressed."

Rachel nodded slightly and watched as he walked out of the room to talk to whoever called him. _Why did he have to _leave _to talk on the phone?_

"Hey, is everyone there yet?" Finn whispered as he stood outside of their room.

"Yeah, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, Rachel just finished her makeup. We'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, hurry! Bye!" Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked nonchalantly peeking back at him as she put on her earrings.

"Oh you know, just Kurt being Kurt," Finn smiled nervously, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you go to the living room, I'll be down in a bit," Finn smiled and waited until he knew she was down stairs before going to his nightstand and taking out the ring and taking a deep breath before placing it in his pocket and grabbing his jacket before quickly going downstairs, "Ready?"

"Yep," Rachel linked arms with him and they were on their way. Finn hoping to come back engaged.

The ride to Sardis was quiet, mostly because Finn was nervous as hell and was afraid to talk and Rachel was wondering if she should remind him it's her birthday or just let it go.

Once they pulled up to Sardis Finn could have shit his pants because he was so scared, "You-you ready to, uh, go in?"

Rachel gave him a weird look, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

Finn shook his head and kissed her cheek, "I'm fine," he said before getting out of the car and holding his hand out to help her out.

"Finn," Rachel said as they walked to the entrance, "Do you remember-"

"Surprise!"

Rachel jumped in shock and her dropped as she looked around at all her family and friends and then at the banner that said, Happy Birthday Rachel.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" Finn whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You did all this?"

"Yeah, I've been setting up for this all day."

"So, you didn't go to the gym or have a meeting?"

"Nope," Finn smiled.

"And when we're on the phone earlier I heard a girl in the background…"

"Oh, that was just Corinne, she was laughing because she pinched my butt. I told her that was only reserved for you though."

Rachel smiled brightly and jumped into his arms as she kissed him, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you _so much_."

"Okay, save the PDA for later, let's party!" Kurt yelled before telling the DJ start the music.

Rachel went around and thanked everyone for showing up all the while not releasing Finn's hand from her's.

"Hey, Rach, I'm going to get us some punch."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you stay right here and talk to Quinn and Kurt for a bit," Finn kissed her forehead before walking over to the lunch table.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked as he walked up next to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine laughed, "but, you have nothing to be nervous about, Rachel loves you and you love her and like you said, she been _not-so-subtly _dropping hints for a month so I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I'm not worried about her answer, I know she'll say yes, it's just, I don't know what to _say_. I've tried writing something down, but nothing come. To me."

"When I proposed to Kurt I just said everything I was feeling I that moment, even though I had a speech prepared and ready to go. It's always better when you say what you're feeling in that moment."

Finn looked down at him and smiled, "Thanks dude. If it were Puck he would have said 'man the fuck up and propose to her already, dude.'"

Blaine laughed, "When are you going to do it?"

Finn pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, "Now," he stuffed the ring back in his pocket and went over to Rachel.

"Where's the punch?"

"I got distracted, but come on, I have one more surprise for you."

Rachel looked at Quinn and Kurt who looked just as confused as her before standing and letting him lead her to a chair right in front of the stage.

"Sit right here," Finn said before getting on the stage and telling the DJ to stop the music and give him a mic, "Hey, everyone!" Finn waited until he caught everyone's attention before continuing, "I want to thank all of you for making it out for Rachel's birthday tonight," Finn paused, "Sorry, if I seem a little nervous, but I'm not exactly good at this speech thing so bare with me," Finn chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'm going to tell you guys a little story of how, what is now known as, '_Finchel_', came to be. Well, as most of you may know we met through our best friends Quinn and Puck who are now married. Quinn and Puck had been dating for a while now, and mind you, before Quinn, Puck _never_ went on a second date so when I found out Puck went on a _fourth_ date with this girl without messing around with anybody else I knew I just _had _to meet this girl. So, Quinn decided to bring her best friend, _Rachel_ and we all decided to meet up at a club one night. When I saw Rachel walk through the door I honestly thought she was the hottest thing ever, that was until she started talking, and talking, and _talking_," Finn paused to laugh with everyone else, "But as the night went on and Rachel kept talking I decided it would be fun to annoy the hell out of her, and fun it was. Long story short, by the end of the night, we hated each other. So, every day we saw each other we would play a game of who could annoy the other most, and I won every time btw. Quinn and Puck, on the other hand, thought it would be funny to always say that we really liked each other and should just quote, unquote _bang each other already_, then we both would always give them disgusted looks and roll our eyes before going back to arguing. Then, one day, Rachel got sexilled, kicked out of the apartment she was sharing with Quinn because she was having sex, out of her apartment and came stay with me in my apartment. She slept in my bed because who knows what Puck had in his bed and I took the sofa bed. The second time she slept over, she practically forced me to sleep in my bed with her because she didn't want to kick me out of my own room and I wasn't going to allow her to sleep on the sofa bed and one thing lead to another and...yeah, skip ahead to about a month because if I say what happened within that month I will have her two very scary dads regretting their decision to let me do this," Finn chuckled and ran his hands through his hair nervously as everyone else laughed, "A month later, after her being _very_ stubborn we became an actual couple and everything was perfect until my accident. For those of you who don't know I was shot in the chest and was in a coma for three weeks, I'm really not even supposed to be alive right now, but Rachel doesn't like when I talk about that _horrible_ time so I'll skip it and go back to some happy stuff, but not before saying, even if she doesn't believe it, Rachel is the reason why I'm alive today. _She_ is the reason why I kept fighting and eventually woke up from that coma, I couldn't leave her," Finn stared into Rachel's eyes as she finally stopped trying to stop her tears from falling and cried as she smiled at him, "I don't ever want to be without you baby. I want to be able to see you smile every day. I want to be the one to make you laugh when you're down. I want to be the one you wake up to everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to be the one to annoy the hell out of you all the time. I want to be the last and _only_ person you love," Finn hoped of the stage and took stood right in front of her as he grabbed her left hand, "Most of all I want you to be my wife," he watched as her right hand flew to her mouth as he pulled the small box out of his pocket and dropped down to his knee in front of her before looking her in the eyes, "And with that being said, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Rachel yelled as she waited for him to slid the finger onto her ring finger before she tackled him into a tight hug as she pressed kisses all over his face.

After a few minutes Finn stood back up and smiled down at her as she stared at her ring, "You like it?"

"I _love _it," Rachel breathed, "where did you get it?"

"My mom. That's the ring my biological dad gave to my mom. Apparently, he talked about giving it to me."

"When did your mom give you this? Two years ago."

"Seriously? And you're _just now_ giving it to me?"

Finn laughed, "Thank you for your patience, does your left hand still feel _naked_?"

"I see you _have_ been catching my comments."

Finn laughed, "Oh yeah, loud and clear," Finn chuckled and kissed her lips, "I love you, fiancé."

"I love you more, fiancée" Rachel giggled before pressing her lips back to his.

"This is definitely the best day of my life," Finn mumbled into the kiss with a smile.

"Okay, enough already! I want to see the ring!" Kurt said as he walked over with Quinn and Marley.

Rachel turned around in Finn's arms and held her hand out to him.

"This is beautiful. Where did you-wait-isn't this the ring Carol always wears around her neck? I haven't seen it in forever it feels like."

"Yeah, she gave it to me two years ago. It's the ring my dad proposed to her with."

"Your dad had amazing taste," Kurt observed, "I wonder whatever happened to you."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I'm not even going to let your smart ass remarks get to me tonight."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged them both, "I'm happy for you," he whispered in Finn's ear.

"Bro! Why did your speech have to be so good? Now Marley and Quinn are going to get on our asses for not delivering a good enough speech."

"You're damn right we are!" Quinn and Marley said.

"His speech to Rachel was beautiful," Marley smiled.

Finn chuckled, "Sorry…?"

Puck chuckled and shook his head, "I'm happy for you dude. Take good care of him, Rachel."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as she stared up at him lovingly, "I will."

"Congratulations,"

As expected, Rachel was attached to Finn side for the rest of the night. Everywhere he went she went and everywhere she went she pulled him along with her. He didn't mind though, he just kept his hand tightly wrapped around her's and if they weren't holding hands he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for tonight, baby," Rachel mumbled into his ear as she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder while they waited for everyone to leave.

"No problem," Finn smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I really thought you forgot my birthday," Rachel laughed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I was pretty upset and I thought you were cheating on me."

"You what?" Finn laughed.

"Hey, I was pretty upset and when you called and I heard laughing from another woman when you were _supposed_ to be at the gym and then you rushed off the phone. What was I supposed to think?"

"Anything, _but_ that," Finn looked down at her, "I'd never do that to you."

"I know! That's what I said, but I didn't know what to think! I felt like I was going crazy."

"Didn't seem like it when I got home."

"Well, I didn't have any actual proof and you were being so cute."

Finn smiled, "Well, I'm glad my cuteness stopped you from questioning me because then I would have had to tell you about my surprise so you wouldn't start throwing things at my head or something."

"Not all women throw things when they are angry."

"Well, you haven't thrown anything at my head _yet_ so, I guess, I believe you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How about we go home and have our own private celebration?" Rachel whispered in his ear before pressing an open mouth kiss to the spot right below his ear.

Finn stood up, making her slid off his lap, "I thought you'd never ask. Let me do a few things before, first, I'll meet you in the car."

Rachel nodded and pecked his lips before saying goodbye to her dads and going outside.

"Hey, Will, Emma, thanks for coming."

"We couldn't pass up free tickets to New York," Will laughed.

Finn smiled and picked up the little boy standing in front of him, "You tired William?" Instead of naming him Finn they decided to change it to being his middle name so his name is William Finnegan Schuester, which Finn is actually happy about because he really didn't like his name too much.

"Yes.." He nodded and laid his head on Finn's shoulder.

"You still want me to take you around tomorrow or do you think you're going to be too tired tomorrow too?"

"No! I not going to be tired!"

Finn chuckled, "Good, I'll come get you at noon okay? I'm going to get Noah jr and my other nephew come too, and we're going to have a guys day, that sound cool?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think Willy being friends with Noah jr is a good idea," Emma scrunched up her nose, "I mean his dad _is _Noah Puckerman."

Finn laughed, "Puck is my best friend and I've turned out pretty good, plus, Kurt's son is a pretty good boy, he'll keep them both in check. Like Kurt keeps Puck and I grounded, sometimes."

Will laughed, "Well, we're going to let you get back to your fiancé, I know she is probably freaking out because you aren't next to her."

Finn shook his head, "She'll be alright, but I do really need to get back to her."

"I'll take him," Emma said as she reached out to take a now sleeping William.

"Congratulations again," Will smiled, "you've come a long way."

Finn smiled, "Thanks," he said before walking away. "Hey Kurt and Puck, both of your sons better be ready when I pick them up tomorrow, noon!" Finn said as he walked out of the restaurant.

"He thinks because he just got engaged he can be bossy. That's my job," Kurt rolled his eyes.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**February 14, 2016 (two months later)**_

"Quinn!"

"I'm going to strangle her, if she calls out my name one more time," Quinn groaned as Kurt laughed.

"I'm going to check on Finn, I'll be back in a bit, good luck."

Quinn rolled her eyes before plastering a smile on her face and entering the bedroom in their hotel room, "Yes, Rachel?"

"My dress won't fit! I'm too fat! The wedding is ruined!" Rachel cried.

"First of all, the dress _does_ fit, you tried it on _this morning_, you're just being dramatic," Quinn said as she walked over to Rachel and easily zipped up the dress for her, "Second, I suggest you not mess up your make-up before Kurt has a bitch fit and I have to deal with two divas!"

"Bitch fit? Puck has really corrupted you."

"No!" Quinn closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again, "You're just getting on my nerves, love," Quinn smiled sweetly and patted Rachel's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just _so_ nervous."

"I know how you feel, this is how I was before my wedding."

"I wanted to strangle you on your wedding day."

Quinn chuckled, "That's exactly how I feel about you right about now."

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly, "You love me."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "Unfortunately, I do and because of that let's fix your make-up before Kurt comes back and has a bitch fit too and make me strangle both of you."

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Dude! You're getting married in about half an hour, how are you feeling?"

Finn looked back at his long time best friend before dropping down on the sofa, "Nervous as hell, but ready."

"You sure? We could get you a ticket to Mexico and you could hang out with Tupac, but you'll have to send me pictures, I want to be the one to prove to the world that Tupac is still alive."

"You're ridiculous," Finn laughed as he took the cup of whiskey Puck was handing him, "This is the only cup I'm drinking. Rachel would kill me if she knew I was drinking before our wedding."

"She should have seen how hungover you were this morning. You're lucky Blaine managed to keep Kurt out of your room because he would have told Rachel."

Finn shook his head and laughed lightly, "I'll have to thank him for that. No word of this to Rachel, ever."

"You're just lucky your wedding wasn't this morning."

"I still can't believe you let me drink so much."

"I was just as drunk as you dude," Puck rolled his eyes as Blaine, who also had a glass of whisky walked into the living room of the hotel room.

"You two almost kissed last night, it was quite the turn on if I'm being honest," Blaine said as he nonchalantly sat on the couch with Ryder following as Finn and Puck started choking on their drinks.

"Seriously!?" Finn screeched when he stopped choking.

"No, I just wanted to see your reactions," Blaine laughed as he dodged the piece of ice Finn threw at him and fist bumped Ryder who was laughing just as much.

"You would be turned on if Finn and I kissed?"

"You guys seem to forget I'm gay. Like you two think two girls kissing is hot, I think two guys kissing it hot," Blaine said, still laughing at their uncomfortable faces.

"Somebody open the door!" They all heard Kurt yell from outside of the hotel room door.

"I've never been so grateful for Kurt in my life," Finn mumbled before quickly going to open the door.

"How is everyone?" Kurt asked as he cheerfully walked into the room.

"Good," they all replied in unison making Kurt squint at all of them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," they all replied.

Kurt squinted at them before rolling his eyes, "Whatever, how are you, Finn? I really don't care about any of these other Neanderthals right now, because they aren't marrying Rachel who is currently being and aggravatingly annoying bitch."

"Hey, don't call Rachel that."

"It's all love," Kurt shrugged, "Anyways, why are all of you useless men sitting on your asses?"

"We needed a break from you," Finn rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa.

"A break from _me_. You should see Rachel."

Finn stared at Kurt, "Is she okay?"

"If you are asking me if she is getting cold feet, absolutely not. Other than that, no, she is not fine, she is getting my my nerves, Quinn's nerves, Corinne, Santana, Marley, and maybe even Michele's nerves, she is just getting on everybody's nerves."

"Okay, so what's wrong with her? Her getting on everybody's nerves _except Finn_ is normal," Puck chuckled, gaining a punch in the shoulder from Finn.

"Only I can call her annoying."

"Well, at the moment, everyone in her hotel room is calling her annoying and is plotting her death."

Finn frowned, "She can't be that bad."

"Tell that to Quinn and she'll go off on you."

"Now that, that would be hot ass hell," Puck smirked.

"It isn't too late for me to switch my best man to Kurt watch it _Noah_."

Puck grimaced slightly at his use of his first name and held up his hands, "No need for the use of my first name."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Kurt ask skeptically as he took out his phone, "Where is yours?"

Finn grabbed the phone before answering him, "You hid mine so I wouldn't call Rachel, remember, so I'm taking yours to call her," Finn put the phone to his ear and quickly ran to the bathroom when Kurt realized what he was doing and started going after him.

"Unlock this door, Finn!"

"Nope, nothing you can do now!"

"When you come out you're dead, Finnegan Christopher Hudson! Dead!" Kurt hit the door before storming away.

Finn chuckled slightly and waited for Rachel to answer.

"This better be good Kurt, because you calling me is doing absolutely _nothing_ to help me right now, so what do you want."

Finn smiled slightly and sat on the counter, "Oh wow, do you want me to call you later?"

There was a long pause, "Finny?" He heard her say, her voice suddenly soft.

His smiled widened, "Hey baby," he said softly.

Another pause, "How did you get Kurt's phone?"

"I asked him for it, he stupidly took it out and I grabbed it, but that's beside the point. I would ask you how you are, but you're obviously stressed out."

Rachel sighed, "I'm just ready to marry you already and the fact that I haven't seen you in _two_ days doesn't make this any better. I'm just ready to see you and everybody is just getting on my nerves."

Finn laughed, "Apparently you're getting on everybody else's nerves too. So much that they are planning your death, don't worry, though, they'll have to get through me before they can lay a finger on you."

He could practically hear her smile, "My knight-in-shining-armor."

"Always," It was quiet for a moment, "Hey, how come Kurt took my phone and didn't take yours?"

"He did take it. I was only allowed to use it when the wedding planner called or someone else involved in the planning of the wedding. After that he took my phone, but he happen to forget it this time, luckily. I needed to hear your voice."

"I needed to hear yours too," Finn smiled and was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a small knock followed by Ryder's voice, "It's time to go and Kurt is bitching about his phone, come on."

"Alright, give me two more minutes."

"Alright," Ryder said before walking away.

"Well, almost Mrs. Hudson, it's time, I'll see you in a bit. Try to keep it together for me?"

Rachel chuckled, "I'm fine now that I've heard your voice, I think that's all I needed."

Finn chuckled, "I'll see you soon, almost Mrs. Hudson. I love you."

"I love you more."

"If you say so," Finn said softly before hanging up.

"Took you long enough," Kurt said as he snatched his phone from Finn, "I need to go check on Rachel, you guys go wait by the limo downstairs. Hopefully she isn't still be annoying."

"She's fine. She just needed to hear my voice. Had you not taken our phones and let us talk she wouldn't be as annoying."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever," he said before walking away.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Is she still here? Why hasn't it started yet? Is she okay?" Finn asked Kurt frantically as they waited for the ceremony to start.

"Finn, seriously, shut up, of course she is still here," Kurt said before nodding to the band. "You'll see your precious Rachel in a second, now turn around," Kurt said after fixing his tie.

Finn sighed and watched as everyone walk down the aisle. First there was Corinne and Blaine, then there was Marley and Ryder, then Puck and Santana. Once he saw Quinn coming down the aisle he knew she was close, after Jonathan, Noah jr., and William jr. walked down the aisle all together as ring bearers, then he saw Michele come out looking as beautiful as ever as she threw down flower petals on the ground, and Finn knew what was coming next..

Finn straightened his back and held his breath as the music indicating Rachel was about to come out started.

"Breath.." He heard Kurt say from behind him.

But all noise around him was muted when his eyes made immediate contact with hers. She looked absolutely stunning. She had light make-up (something he knows killed Kurt), her hair up in a neat bun topped with a diamond tiara, a backless dress with lacy sleeves a perfectly fitted top with the bottom puffy with a very long train.

He hadn't even noticed she had reached the end of the aisle until Kurt nudged him slightly and he quickly went to take her from her parents after shaking both of their hands.

Finn also didn't realize he was tearing up until Rachel reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He knows Puck will tease him endlessly for it, but in this moment, as he looks at her with his, what is now been assigned his 'Rachel smile', he doesn't care. He's with the love of his life. His soulmate. The mother of his future children. His _life_. He couldn't careless about anybody in the room but the woman standing in front of him.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

"Excuse me, everyone," Rachel said as she stood on the stage with Finn during the reception, "I'd like to make a few toasts." She waited until it quieted down, "First I would like to make a toast to my dads who have put up with my crap these past twenty-seven years and not gotten pissed off at me, at least not openly," Rachel chuckled, "I know I could be a pain in the ass...all the time, but you guys put up with it and I appreciate that. Second to my new brother-in-law, Kurt and my best friend and sister Quinn who put up with my bitchiness these past two months. I know I wasn't the easiest to deal with because of the planning and all, but you two stayed supportive and I appreciate that. Last, but not least my amazing husband," Rachel looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes. "Who deals with my crazy everyday and still loves me no matter what, my rock, my _muse_, if it weren't for him motivating me I probably would have given up on Broadway all together if it hadn't been for Finn always being there for me when I didn't get a role or was just feeling like I wasn't good enough, I'd probably be some kind of singing waitress who gave up on her dreams, but no, I'm now on Broadway, not off-Broadway, not off-off-Broadway, I'm on Broadway and currently in the process making my own album, dedicated to the love of my life of course," Rachel smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips, "So, with that being said, I want you all to raise your glasses to my dads, Kurt and Quinn, and my amazing husband, Finn, and soon to be amazing father."

You could hear a pin drop, it was _that _quiet. Rachel held her breath as she stared at Finn who's face was momentarily emotionless before it broke out into a huge smile, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out last weekend, I wanted to surprise you."

"You're pregnant." Finn said more as a statement this time as his face practically split in two from the big smile on his face, "We're going to be parents."

"Yep," Rachel nodded with tears in her eyes as she smiled back at him, his smile contagious, "We're going to be parents."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and slightly picked her up, "We're going to be parents!" Finn yelled causing everyone to cheer for them.

"So, you're not mad I kept it from you?"

"Absolutely not. I love you more than life Rachel Berry-Hudson. I hope you're ready for the ride I'm about to take you on."

"As long as you're with me I was born ready."

Finn smiled, "What do you say we ditch this reception and get started on the honeymoon a little earlier."

"I like the way you think Mr. Hudson. But we have to talk to our parents first, if I remember correctly, you said there were no phones allowed on this honey moon."

"Or clothes…" Finn mumbled huskily in her ear.

Rachel giggled and hit his chest playfully, "Come on you sex crazed animal."

"Only with you, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Which part? Me calling you Mrs. Hudson or the fact that I'm only a sex crazed animal with you?"

"Both," Rachel said sexily and kissed his lips before pulling him off the stage with her, "Can't have you talking to our parents with a hard on."

"Too late," Finn rolled his eyes and pulled her back against her making her feel him poking her in the back, "You'll just have to help me hide it."

"Sitting on my husbands lap? Hm, I'm not too opposed to that."

"I like the sound of that."

"Which part?"

"Both, except I like when you sit on my lap without any clothes."

"Finn!" Rachel blushed as she hit his chest, but she was still smiling at him adoringly "stop it with these comments."

Finn gave her his 'Rachel smile' and kissed her lips tenderly, "I love you."

Rachel could have melted on the spot at the look he was giving her, "I love you more," she said dreamily.

"If you say so," Finn said softly.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N: Well, this is it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! I promise I'm working on my other stories. Well, until my next story…**_

_**Bye! 3**_


End file.
